Chaos High School DESCONTINUADO
by Sara.C.Hound
Summary: la vida estudiantil no es sencilla, el grupo es alabado por todo el mundo, pero sonic y silver se llevan todo la fama al ser los únicos en el universo capaces de manipular las esmeraldas caos, aunque todo eso cambia con la llegada del nuevo chico shadow, ¿cuales son sus secretos?, ¿que les espera a futuro?, contiene SonicxShadow y ShadowxSilver y otras futuras relaciones
1. el chico nuevo

La vida de un adolescente no es sencilla, se lucha día a día para evitar las burlas y las humillaciones de los demás, intentas todo lo posible hasta lo que no está a tu alcance para llamar la atención, ser popular entre los demás y que te saluden cuando te vean, que recuerden tu nombre despues de lograr algo asombroso, a veces meterse en problemas para que tu reputación suba o hacer cosas realmente tontas y arriesgadas para que te reconozcan, encima las actividades escolares por realizar y el poco tiempo disponible para disfrutar de la juventud, algunos no logran destacar y otros simplemente ni lo intentan, algunos son conocidos por lograr lo que otros no pueden en los estudios otros aunque lo intenten no pueden.

Así y más de complicada es la vida de un adolescente de preparatoria

"Pero esta no es cualquier preparatoria, esta es…"

 **"** **La preparatoria Chaos"**

"Exactamente, la preparatoria Chaos es conocida por su inmensa variedad de esmeraldas caos y de poseer a los mejores estudiantes de todos, los más fuertes, lo más destacados, los más hábiles y los más inteligentes, pero solo dos destacan de entre todos, los únicos en todo el universo que pueden controlar el poder de las esmeraldas, Sonic y Silver"

Ambos saludan muy alegres "yo~" todos en el lugar gritan y alaban sus nombres como héroes, los admiraban, incluso habían aquellas que esparcían chispas de emoción

"kya!, ¡es Sonic-kun!"

"es taaaaan lindo~"

"¡Silver, por aquí!, ¡míranos!"

"Silver-chan~"

Vaya que eran persistentes, intentando incluso subir al escenario pero siendo detenidas por los estudiantes de seguridad

"¡cálmense!" un chico de cabellos rojos largo y guantes con dos pinzones las detiene de acercarse

"¡juro que si intentan acercarse más a mi Sonic las haré puré!" saca un gran mazo rosa con gran fuerza y habilidad, mostrando ira en su expresión

"aww, amy-kun y nudillos-kun son tan malos sniff" fingen llorar mientras los abrazan

Amy y nudillos: -.-

 **Mientras con los erizos**

"supongo que en verdad nos aprecian ¿no Sonic?" chico de pelo blanco tan largo como el de una chica y de piel clara

"si, eso parece, siéndote sincero esto es una molestia, me gusta llamar la atención pero que un club de fans intente robarte para subastar tus pertenencias es algo irritante" dice el peli azul de ojos verdes, limpiando su oído izquierdo

"si señoras y señores, estos chicos junto a sus amigos han logrado lo imposible, incluso salvar a toda la galaxia y al universo de ser invadidas por seres malignos, por eso en la siguiente luna llena se festejara una fogata en honor a ellos" dicta la presentadora, una chica de pelo verde liso y corto de ojos azulados – "se despide su querida cosmo y ahora unas palabras de nuestra directora blaze" se despide con una sonrisa inocente y un saludo tímido, escuchandose aplausos y alabanzas

"cosmo es tan linda~"

"hmp" gruñe un celoso tails escuchando como unos fans empezaban a tomar foto de ella mientras otros se acercaban a él pidiendo autógrafos "lo siento… ahora no estoy de ánimo"

"Hola chicos, quiero decirles que mañana empezara la jornada de cambio, ya hemos preparado los nuevos horarios para cada uno de ustedes, espero que se lleven bien con sus nuevos compañeros" con eso todos gritan eufóricos, las palabras de blaze siempre eran las mejores, es tan seria y amable al mismo tiempo que era imposible no alabarla

"¡kyaa… ahora tenemos la oportunidad de quedar en la misma clase que Sonic-kun y Silver-chan!... gracias blaze-san~"

"espero ser una de sus compañeras~"

Parecían desprender corazones por todos lados y susurrar cosas, cosa que molesta a amy

"es la peor idea que pudieron hacer, estoy en contra, no quiero separarme de Sonic" se cruza de brazos mientras knuckles la mira con una gota de sudor en su frente

"hasta entones, pueden ir a clases" se despide y baja del escenario, unos minutos despues todos los estudiantes fueron a sus clases

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos Sonic y silver eran observados por los estudiantes desde las ventanas de los salones, cosa que les incomodaba

"nunca pensé que sería tan popular, incluso televisoras vinieron desde muy lejos para vernos" sonreía para sí mismo, por fin vieron su potencial

"era de esperarse, despues de todo esta es la preparatoria más importante en el mundo" le responde el albino

"también, está bien que todos te quieran pero me empieza a molestar un poco esas miradas acosadoras… es como si esperaran a que te descuides para atacarte" mira de vuelta a los acosadores, digo, estudiantes que les miraban detenidamente, al voltear la mirada hacia ellos estos instantáneamente gritan de emoción

"incluso a través del vidrio se escuchan sus gritos" se tapa los oídos con cara de disgusto "tienes razón, llega a molestar"

"esa nueva jornada será un cansancio, prefiero estar con una loca que con varias" refiriéndose a amy "pero no podemos hacer nada, así que tenemos que acostumbrarnos"

"eso creo…" sale una gota de sudor de su frente

 **Mientras en algún otro lugar**

Un sujeto alto y redondo con gran nariz, usando unos lentes redondos y de bigote revoltoso, su nombre doctor eggman, aunque ahora forma parte de la preparatoria chaos como un profesor, se encontraba en una habitación oscura con la única luz de una capsula que parece tener un cuerpo dentro

"al fin, creo que ya es hora de que salgas de ahí" abre la capsula la cual desprende una fría neblina "bienvenido… shadow"

 **Al otro día**

Llego el día, todos estaban entusiasmados, había un enorme cartel con las listas de todas las aulas y la nueva organización de estudiantes, además de algunos nombres nuevos como extranjeros

"¿crees que estemos juntos?"

"no lo sé, espero que sí, pero no veo mi nombre…" hablan unas chicas intentando buscar sus nombres en los resultados "aquí estamos… que mal, no tocamos con Sonic-kun ni Silver-kun sniff"

Cerca de allí estaban Sonic, silver, amy abrazando fuertemente a sonic, nudillos, crema, rouge, cosmo tomada de las manos por tails y por último blaze

"era obvio que estarían juntos, despues de todo son un equipo y los mejores en todo el colegio, además no muchos han mejorado sus habilidades por lo que no podría agregar a nadie más aún"

"¡te lo agradezco blaze!, ¿lo ves Sonic?, nada puede separar nuestro amor" sigue abrazándole sin dejarle ir mientras el otro solo intenta quitársela de encima

"estamos juntos de nuevo cosmo" tails se acercaba a la peli verde

Ella asiente levemente "me alegro" le dedica una sonrisa tímida haciendo sonrojar al zorro y viceversa

"¿no te alegra nudillos?, volvemos a la acción" la sensual murciélago le habla con tono sexy, como coqueteando con él

Este rápidamente voltea la mirada sonrojado "hmmp" gruñe un poco cosa que hizo a rouge reír

"¡yei!... no fuimos separados silver, ¿no te parece increíble?" toma de su mano

"hmm" asiente alegremente "aunque según esta lista algunos de los que nos acompañaban fueron cambiados, ya no se encuentra el equipo chaotix"

"¿y eso es malo?" parece muy alegre de que los haiga cambiado a otro salón el echidna

"oigan… tengo rato viendo… ¿quién es este shadow?" el albino apunta a la dirección del nombre en la lista

"¡ha!, es su nuevo compañero, fue agregado esta mañana por el doctor eggman, según él cumple con los requisitos de ingreso" explica blaze

"¿por qué toco con nosotros?, ¿Qué tiene de especial?" el peli azul no parecía muy feliz con eso, el estar en el salón prestigiado significa que debe tener algo que lo destaca de los demás, por lo que es raro que agreguen a alguien más

"pues no lo sé, solo espero a que se descubra durante los exámenes de pasantía"

"así que un nuevo estudiante" piensa rougue "me pregunto qué tanto podrá mantenerse al tanto"

Ya con todos preparados para sus nuevos horarios siguieron a clases cuando escucharon las campanas para entrar, algunos desilusionados de no haber logrado entrar a la clase prestigiada

 **En el salón de los héroes, salón A-4**

El doctor eggman era el primer profesor que verían en el día de hoy, los estudiantes estaban en este orden: en la fila de adelante cosmo y tails junto a dos más, en la segunda fila estaban silver, crema y scourge, en la tercera Sonic justo detrás de silver y amy a su lado derecho detrás de crema, y en la cuarta fila estaban nudillos junto a rouge y un espacio vacío

"hola muchachos, supongo que blaze ya les habrá hablado de esto pero tendremos a un nuevo estudiante con nosotros, su nombre es shadow, puedes pasar" mira a la puerta

Todos quedan mirando la misma puerta detenidamente, cuando vieron que fue abierta dejando ver a un chico parecido a los dos erizos de pelaje y púas negras con mechas rojas y ojos rojizos, todos quedaron sorprendidos, era un chico muy lindo en verdad, aunque tenía una expresión de seriedad y de pocos amigos, y un aura triste, este llego hasta el pizarrón y se posiciono para verlos de cara

"puedes sentarte en aquella silla cerca de la ventana, a la izquierda de Sonic" le apunta el lugar para que se pueda guiar, este solo camina para ir a su puesto pero nota que es observado por el peli azul

continuará...


	2. amor a primera vista

en el capitulo anterior:

"hola muchachos, supongo que blaze ya les habrá hablado de esto pero tendremos a un nuevo estudiante con nosotros, su nombre es shadow, puedes pasar" mira a la puerta

Todos quedan mirando la misma puerta detenidamente, cuando vieron que fue abierta dejando ver a un chico parecido a los dos erizos de pelaje y púas negras con mechas rojas y ojos rojizos, todos quedaron sorprendidos, era un chico muy lindo en verdad, aunque tenía una expresión de seriedad y de pocos amigos, y un aura triste, este llego hasta el pizarrón y se posiciono para verlos de cara

"puedes sentarte en aquella silla cerca de la ventana, a la izquierda de Sonic" le apunta el lugar para que se pueda guiar, este solo camina para ir a su puesto pero nota que es observado por el peli azul

continuación:

Sonic esperaba a que no sea otro loco fans de los que se la pasan pegados como un chicle y pendientes de todo lo que hace, pero decidió a saludar por que los demás le insistían "hola, mi nombre es Sonic, mucho gusto en conocerte" le extiende la mano pero este le ignora y se sienta acomodando su mochila, lo que le molesto "hmm… espero nos llevemos bien" sigue siendo ignorado "oye, no tienes por qué ser tan frío, aquí todos somos amigos"

"no soy tu amigo y nunca lo seré" es lo único que dice mirando a la ventana, esto hizo que le hirviera la sangre al peli azul

"¡oye, ¿cuál es tu problema?, solo intentaba ser amable! impostor" se levanta de golpe de la silla

"¡sonic!" es detenido por silver y amy quien le toma del brazo

"¿puedes dejar de hacer tanto ruido?, me destruirás los tímpanos" se tapa los oídos en señal de burla, Sonic no pudo resistirse más

"tú lo pediste" intentaba golpearlo pero le detiene silver y su poder de telequinesis "¡suéltenme, le hare pagar!"

"no Sonic, tienes que calmarte, no hagas un desastre" le hablaba el albino extendiendo su mano

Durante la conmoción el doctor eggman mira molesto a shadow haciendo que este gruñera un poco

"lo siento" todos le vieron, incluso Sonic se calmó para deteriorarse de que escucho bien "ya lo dije, lo siento, así que no me molesten" vuelve a mirar por la ventana gruñendo un poco

Sonic le queda viendo confundido y luego sonríe "pues vaya, parece que si tienes corazón, disculpas aceptadas, tal vez deba empezar de nuevo, mi nombre es Sonic mucho gusto" le vuelve a extender su mano con una gran sonrisa

Shadow le mira molesto, no quería socializar con nadie, para él era una pérdida de tiempo y una debilidad, pero eggman le estaba viendo y sabía que tenía qué… gruñó un poco y estrechó su mano

"si… igualmente" no podía creer que estaba haciendo eso que molesto, los demás miran alegres y calmados

"disculpen si llega a ser un poco cascarrabias, solo tiene que acostumbrarse a su nuevo hogar… sin más empecemos con la clase ¿quieren?" todos volvieron sus vistas al pizarrón, shadow miraba confundido, parece que fue una indirecta

Despues de la primera clase, por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo, la hora favorita del erizo

"silver, ¿puedes conseguir algo de chilidog en la cafetería antes de que se acaben?"

"¿qué?, ¿por qué no vas tú?, sabes que si voy solo me arrastrarán con ellos" suspira con miedo

"es que olvide mi almuerzo en el salón, pero también quiero chilidog, y no quiero volver al salón de castigo por correr en los pasillos"

"cierto… la última ves incluso volteaste los casilleros" vuelve en su frente una gota de sudor y un suspiro cansado "y yo tuve que quedarme hasta tarde arreglándolos… está bien, lo haré, pero me debes una"

"okey~" se separan, Sonic sigue su camino de regreso al salón para buscar su mochila, antes de entrar ve al nuevo sentado en su mesa con los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, se preguntaba por qué estaba allí tan solo así que decidió a entrar "hey" saluda alegremente

"…" sigue sin responder, otra vez

"¿por qué estás solo en el salón?, vamos sal" intenta invitarlo a salir pero no consigue respuesta "otra vez sin responder ¿he?, vaya que eres cascarrabias, pero no necesitas actuar tan serio" le dedica una sonrisa

"parece que no te rindes fácilmente ¿no es así?" dice aunque no deja su pose, Sonic sonríe y sombra le mira detenidamente "he oído que tú y el plateado son los más fuertes de aquí"

"oíste bien, lo somos" pone su típica cara de victoria "supongo que estas emocionado ahora"

"en realidad lo estoy" responde tranquilamente, cosa que hizo suspirar a Sonic

 _"_ _otro fan más, que aburrido_ _"_ pero fue sorprendido con lo siguiente que este le dijo

"será divertido enfrentarlos" de repente se escucha un silencio seguido de una risa incontrolable por parte del peli azul, haciendo enojar al peli negro

¿acaba de escuchar bien?, ¿enfrentarlos?, ¿en serio piensa hacerles frente en una batalla?, ¿Qué no se entera de que nadie puede vencerlos?, pero qué valor tiene este, aunque le agrada que no busque estar al lado de ellos solo por admiración a los más famosos

"que cómico, creo haberte escuchado decir enfrentarnos" se quita las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos, aunque deja de reír cuando este le mira serio y de manera más molesto de lo normal "espera ¿vas en serio?, ¡vaya tipo!, me agradas, pero enserio no creo que sea muy buena idea, no quiero herir al nuevo, no sería buena reputación" aunque en realidad lo que le preocupa es que le castiguen de nuevo

"ya veo… eres de lo que tiene el autoestima muy alta, pero no te preocupes, no creo que me vayas a herir" le sonríe levemente

"me impresionas, el primer día y ya tienes confianza de nosotros así, que gusto que haigas visto seguridad en nosotros" se rasca la nariz con su típica sonrisa auto placentera

"¿confianza?, parece que pensaste mal, como dije antes no me interesa hacer amistad con ustedes y mucho menos tener su confianza" voltea el rostro algo serio y enojado

"¿sigues con eso?, aww vamos, no creo que puedas ser siempre así… ¿sabes?, me he estado preguntando, si estás en nuestra clase significa que eres fuerte o hábil o muy inteligente como lo es tail, o tienes una habilidad especial como nudillos al comunicarse con las esmeraldas"

"¿te interesa saber?"

"hmm, creo ya no puedo esperar a los exámenes" golpea sus manos indicando querer luchar

"me parece bien, esos exámenes que dices, ¿Cuándo serán?" quería prepararse antes que nada, sabía que no debía tomarse a la ligera a este sujeto ni tampoco delatar sus planes si muestra algo que no debe antes de tiempo

"serán dentro de 3 días, el próximo lunes para ser exactos, espero que no te arrepientas despues"

"no lo haré" de repente no sabe quién o cómo pero siente que alguien los observaba, cuando se iba a deteriorar que no había más nadie alguien llega

"¡sonic!, ¡te voy a matar!" era silver gritando como loco, tenía el cabellos desordenado y unas que otras marcas rojas, más un leve sonrojo

"¡wahh!" es levantado por la telequinesis del albino y volteado de cabeza – "¡e-espera silver!"

"¡nada de espera!, ¡me engañaste!" estaba que lo mataba literalmente "¿Cuánto le debes a scourge?"

"¿Qué?, ¿de qué hablas?"

"¡no te hagas el tonto!, scourge me dijo que le debes dinero por lo de su teléfono e intentó desquitarse conmigo, lo detuve pero los demás estudiantes se metieron y unos que otros se sobrepasaron…" se sonroja un poco "e-el punto es que me engañaste para buscar tu comida por qué el niño mimado tiene miedo de asumir sus responsabilidades, deja de ser un cobarde y asume las consecuencias de tus actos, ¡y no me metas en tus problemas!" Sonic sonríe culpable

"l-lo siento… je je…"

"parece que tienen que resolver algo, les dejare solos, no quiero involucrarme en esto" se levanta y sale del salón dejando atrás a los otros dos

"¿he?, ¿shadow?, ¿Qué hacía aquí?" le pregunta silver a sonic a lo que ve que a este le llegaba sangre a la cabeza y empezaba a marearse "lo siento" le baja bruscamente para vengarse por lo que hizo

"ouch… si claro…" se soba la cabeza

"¿y bueno?" espera a que le responda

"¿bueno que?" parece que le ha ignorado completamente

"¿me vas a decir que tanto hablaron mientras yo no estaba?" le mira molesto pero sereno, Sonic era irritante a veces

"de nada importante… solo que tiene planeado enfrentarnos durante los exámenes de ingreso" silver parece sorprendido y Sonic nota su confusión "ya sabes, con eso de que es nuevo necesita ganarse su título para estar en esta clase"

"¡ya sé eso!" le grita molesto, quiere a sonic pero a veces parece pasarse de idiota, aunque le da gracia, pero esta vez no puede reír por estar molesto con él, por lo que intenta calmarse "nadie nunca antes se atrevió a enfrentarnos, además de nuestro equipo, eggman y otros villanos, nadie nos ha ganado, ¿por qué piensa retarnos cuando puede elegir a cualquier otro de nosotros?, sabe que si no nos derrota perderá el cupo" se empezaba a preocupar

"¿es lo que yo creo?, ¿estás preocupado por él?, ¿será que te gusta?~" hacia énfasis en la última oración en tono de burla y voz picarona como era típico de él, cosa que hizo avergonzar al albino

"¡¿q-qué?!, ¡c-claro que no!... es solo que" tartamudea un poco más que sonrojado

"¿es solo que qué?" sigue el juego, era divertido verlo así

Silver no podía negarlo, ya lo había descubierto, pudo hacer algo mejor pero los nervios le traicionaron, maldice los nervios internos "e-está bien, lo admito… desde que llego no pude evitar verlo, m-me gusta, ¿de acuerdo?" voltea el rostro apenado

Sonic quedo plasmado, no pensó que fuera cierto, solo estaba jugando, pero se recupera de su shock y sonríe "no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie" le agarra del hombro, silver le regresa la sonrisa algo apenado, preocupado pero extrañamente relajado al mismo tiempo, sabía que Sonic lo entendería… creía

"aunque tendré que rendirme sin haber luchado, no creo que se vaya a fijar en mí de todas maneras" suspira triste pero tratando de conseguir el ánimo, no iba a dejar que eso le entristeciera

"no si piensas así, necesitarás ayuda y yo estaré dispuesto a todo" sin dejar su sonrisa le da ánimos "estoy acostumbrado a luchar, pero este será una excepción"

"gracias sonic" sonríe de vuelta

"hey, ¿para qué están los amigos?" terminan riendo ambos "además te debo una por lo del chilidog, por cierto ¿dónde están?"

Mientras ellos seguían charlando, cierto murciélago escuchaba su conversación con una sonrisa en su rostro

"así que ese shadow tiene influencia en el albino, interesante, me será muy útil" y así se marcha hasta la cafetería


	3. ¿te enseño el lugar?

**Antes que nada quiero agradecerle a:** Eiimyy

 **gracias cariño, me hace feliz que a alguin le guste, lo seguiré por ti y como prometí aquí está el siguiente capítulo n.n**

 **en total serán unos 25 capítulos más o menos, espero y los disfrutes, ya llevo un gran adelanto, pero para poder adelantar subiré cad días**

 **En el capítulo anterior:**

 **"** **aunque tendré que rendirme sin haber luchado, no creo que se vaya a fijar en mí de todas maneras" suspira triste pero tratando de conseguir el ánimo, no iba a dejar que eso le entristeciera**

 **"** **no si piensas así, necesitarás ayuda y yo estaré dispuesto a todo" sin dejar su sonrisa le da ánimos "estoy acostumbrado a luchar, pero este será una excepción"**

 **"** **gracias sonic" sonríe de vuelta**

 **"** **hey, ¿para qué están los amigos?" terminan riendo ambos "además te debo una por lo del chilidog, por cierto ¿dónde están?"**

 **Mientras ellos seguían charlando, cierto murciélago escuchaba su conversación con una sonrisa en su rostro**

 **"** **así que ese shadow tiene influencia en el albino, interesante, me será muy útil" y así se marcha hasta la cafetería**

continuación:

Mientras con shadow, eggman se acerca al erizo para charlar con él

"pequeño arrogante, ya te he dicho que no puedes desafiarlos el lunes a ambos, no pueden enterarse de tus poderes aún" le decía de manera que nadie más les escuchara, estaban un poco lejos de la cafetería sin embargo

"Como si no lo supiera, no necesito usar todo mi poder para derrotarlos y seguiría con el plan" no sabe por qué insiste tanto, en verdad quería desafiar a ambos, quería una batalla de verdad, no una falsa batalla con alguien más fingiendo que está cansado para darle una oportunidad

"aún si disminuyes tu poder y los derrotas al mismo tiempo será muy sospechoso, además los estás subestimando, no son tan débiles como piensas"

"está bien, está bien, ya entendí, no los desafiare, elegiré a alguien más" aún si dice eso a eggman no le pareció muy sincero, pero tuvo que dejarlo así pues tenía que irse al comedor de docentes antes de que sospeche blaze

Al irse shadow decide buscar algún lugar para estar solo sin ser molestado pero para su desgracia rouge aparece en frente de él

"aquí estas"

"¿qué quieres?" no necesitaba ser amable con ella, según eggman solo tenía que tratar con los dos erizos, los demás no importa

"que rudo" sonríe pícaramente "solo quiero charlar"

"¿charlar?" como si pudiera creerse eso

"verás, me llamo rouge y soy una experta en sigilo y vigilancia por lo que puedo fácilmente estar al tanto de lo que sea" se acerca lentamente a él buscando una debilidad en su rostro

"¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?" le mira detenidamente sin mover ni un musculo

"que puedo vigilar a Sonic y a silver por ti, solo si tú me ayudas claro" se cruza de brazos y acerca su rostro al de él, observando aquellos ojos escarlatas que derretían al mirarlos, en verdad que eran hermosos, seguía observándolos buscando aún una debilidad o una señal que le dijera que está en lo cierto

"¿Quiénes son esos y Qué te hace pensar que me importa saber que hacen esos dos?" estaba sospechando de ella pero no le daría a saber nada, sus ojos cielos les hacía recordar a los de una personita en especial, pero no eran tan intensos como los de ella

"piénsalo bien, si consigues información de sus debilidades tendrás más chance de enfrentarlos el lunes sin necesidad de usar tu poder"

"¿Qué?, ¿c-cómo sabes de…?" parecía preocupado, ahí está, justo lo que receto el doctor, una pisca de duda

"soy una experta, ya lo dije, ¿entonces qué dices?, ¿aceptas mi oferta y hacemos equipo?" le extiende la mano, y como esperaba este la estrecha

"¿no eres amiga de ellos?, ¿y que buscas a cambio?" la fulmina con la mirada, ¿enserio piensa ella que aceptara así como si nada?, aún tiene sus dudas y sospechas

"eso será respondido a su debido tiempo" sonríe

Las campanas que dan inicio a las clases y fin al almuerzo sonaron haciendo que regresaran cada uno a sus salones, en el camino de regreso, el erizo negro se encuentra con la mirada de muchos

"¿quién es él?" decía sonrojada "es lindo"

"¿será otro prestigiado? Está con rouge así que debe estar en la clase A" agrega entusiasmado

"¿Qué?, ¿uno nuevo?" otro se acercaba "pero si es guapo" no es que sea gay, es solo que la gente suele actuar así con una celebridad

"esta academia es la mejor, tenemos a héroes como alumnos a seguir y estudiantes hermosos" dice otra chica con corazones a su alrededor "esta preparatoria debería llamarse academia shonen oujo-sama~"

Todos entraban a los salones, no sin antes echar un vistazo al chico nuevo poniendo incomodo al erizo

"¿Qué sucede con esta gente?" no parecía captar por qué todos le miran

"¿no te enteras?, ¡eres toda una celebridad!, todos en la clase A-4 lo somos, mira esto" se acerca a uno de los salones y saluda elegantemente pero sin dejar lo cautivadora "¿Qué tal?~" al momento todos empezaron a gritar de emoción y hasta parecían tener corazones en sus gargantas

"es tan hermosa~" tanto chicos como chicas la admiraban todo lo que podían

"¿lo ves?, es divertido charlar con tus fans, ven, acompáñame~" la mayoría casi se desmaya cuando rouge abraza a shadow y lo acerca a ellos, que lindos se veían "¿no crees que son agradables?" sin embargo no tuvo respuesta más que un gruñido de parte de este "¿hu?"

"déjame ir, llegaremos tarde a clases" intenta zafarse de ella pero rouge le toma de la cintura y en un rápido movimiento lo sostiene juntando sus rostros de manera que sus narices tocaban

"vamos, no seas tan frio, démosle un gran show" tal vez estuviera mal pero era divertido verlos desmayar por la posición, era como si estuvieran rodeados de rosas, son tan hermosos que parecía que el mundo se fuera a desmantelar por estar juntos, rouge seguía sosteniendo de shadow quien no parece tomarle mucho en cuenta y solo se sonroja por lo vergonzoso que es eso, cosa que hizo enloquecer a todos

"¿estás contenta?" ya todos en los salones del pasillo se habían desmayado

"vaya, quizás fue mucho para ellos" sonríe con una gota de sudor en su frente, incluso los profesores cayeron desmayados y sonrojados

 **Mientras en la clase A-4**

"¿Dónde estarán shadow y rouge?" decía para sí mismo eggman cuando ve que la puerta es abierta mostrando a los mencionados "¡ustedes dos!, ¿A dónde se suponía que estaban?, llegan tarde"

"lo sentimos eggman, hubo un pequeño retraso con unos fans" responde feliz entrando tranquilamente y detrás de ella shadow sin decir nada con un rubor leve

"con que fue eso… regresen a sus mesas ahora" ambos asienten y van a sus lugares, Sonic le queda viendo a shadow un rato, por alguna razón le ve algo diferente, luego mira a silver quien estaba nervioso

Durante toda la clase Sonic no ha podido dejar de pensar en la conversación con silver y shadow, aún estaba confundido, ¿Qué tan fuerte puede ser él?, ¿y que pasara con silver?, si él no le responde a su amor se le romperá el corazón

"¿por qué estas mirándome tanto?" el peli negro se inquietaba, era como aquellos fans locos y le incomodaba

Sonic no se había percatado de que le estaba viendo, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos por lo que se sonrojo y volteo la mirada "por nada… lo siento" shadow le queda viendo confundido, que extraño era, pero cierta murciélago miraba sonriente y complacida

" _también tiene efecto en el azul, que interesante, esto ira más rápido de lo que creí_ _"_ ríe un poco llamando la atención del peli rojo

"¿en qué estás pensando ahora?"

"en nada" aún si dice nada, nudillos sabe que está planeando algo, siempre de desconfiado cuando se trata de ella

 **Al finalizar la clase**

"h-hola shadow" el mencionado voltea a ver quién le llama y ve a silver

"¿Qué quieres?" tan frio como siempre pero recordó las palabras del doctor así que se retractó y fue un poco más amable "¿necesitas algo?"

"n-no me he presentado, así que… mucho gusto soy silver" da una reverencia rápida tratando de esconder su vergüenza, el moreno le queda viendo extrañado pero sin tomarle importancia "hem… yo… s-supongo que no debes conocer la preparatoria, así que pensé que podría mostrarte el lugar" sonríe tímidamente, shadow lo pensó un rato e iba a decir que no era necesario pues ya eggman le enseño un mapa pero rouge escuchó la conversación

"Él acepta con gusto" se interpone entre ambos

"¿qué crees que haces?" se enoja, ¿Quién se cree ella que es como para elegir por él?, esta le jala lejos para charlar con él en privado

"sigue la corriente, si estas con él puedo sacarle más información de sus cosas" le susurra por lo que el albino no puede escuchar nada

"¿ya ellos se conocen?" era Sonic acercándose a silver

"así parece" responde el albino

"y dime silver, ¿ya tienes un plan?" cruza sus brazos detrás de su cabeza

"la verdad no, solo pensaba hablar con él para que se acostumbre a mí, no quiero parecer desesperado ni un acosador…" sonríe nervioso

"ya veo… pues así no conseguirás mucho, además…" le mira detenidamente, el albino jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente y una sonrisa tímida se mostraba en su rostro "creo que necesitarás más ayuda" una gota de sudor pasaba por su frente al ver a silver actuar tan obvio

"¿Cómo piensas ayudarme?" voltea a verle de frente, a lo que Sonic sonríe pícaramente y saca de su bolsillo un mini micrófono

"con esto jeje… no preguntes donde lo conseguí"

 **Mientras en alguna otra parte**

Tails y cosmo caminaban juntos de regreso, cuando la peli verde se detiene y busca desesperadamente algo en su mochila

"¿qué sucede?" pregunta tails

"no encuentro mi micrófono, con eso hablo durante mis presentaciones" sigue buscando hasta encontrarse con una nota "¿qué es esto?" tails se une a leer con ella y ambos quedaron con rostro de palmface

\- lo tomaré prestado por un momento, Sonic – la carta en una de las esquinas tenía un dibujo de él sonriendo con el pulgar en alto

"¿c-cuando lo…?" parece nerviosa, tails coloca su mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla

"no te preocupes, conociéndolo lo regresará pronto" le sonríe, sabía que Sonic lo tomo por algo importante, lo conoce muy bien pues son los mejores amigos, en cambio cosmo le regresa el gesto

 **Con Sonic y silver**

"entonces, ¿qué harás con eso?" pregunta el albino

"fácil… te lo pondrás en el oído, así podré comunicarme contigo mientras los vigilo" se lo entrega

"¿nos vigilarás?" se apena, como si fuera a pasar algo

"¡por supuesto!, tengo que deteriorarme de que todo salga según lo planeado" ve como un molesto shadow y una feliz rouge se acercaban "me tengo que ir" y con esto sale lo más rápido que pudo dejando solo un camino azul y un poco de humo a su paso

"¡s-sonic!" ya era tarde, no pudo detenerle, se quedó viendo el artefacto en su mano y lo esconde rápido al enterarse de que estos se acercaban

"hey silver, ya he convencido… digo, shadow ya ha aceptado" se le acerca velozmente para entregarle una caja con una nota "esto será útil para su cita" le susurra de manera que shadow queda en la duda de qué le habrá dicho puesto que el plateado estaba como un tomate "nos vemos" se despide y al instante de salir se pone en marcha, se escondió, esperando a que estos salieran, ve como silver coloca un micrófono en su oreja derecha desapercibido de shadow, cosa que le dio gracia "sonic estará metido en esto"


	4. ¿a dónde fueron?

**Gracias,** **en serio te lo agradezco Eiimyy** ** _/_** **Guest n.n** (me enredo un poquito con el cambio de nombres xD), **eres todo un primor :D me sonrojas n.n**

 **SPOILER** : ahora que tengo tiempo explicare un poco de que va todo esto, verás... todo empezó con... ok no, no es eso lo que quería decir... la verdad es que la historia irá relacionándose a los videojuegos y a la serie en ciertas partes, pero cambiarán un poco, es decir, por lo que todo la historia del fanfic es en un mundo alterno... los hechos de que silver y blaze vienen del futuro estarán presentes aquí y serán explicados después con algo diferente en el tema, el pasado de Shadow también se verá, claro que algunas cosas cambiarán, y las aventuras de sonic y los demás... espero no dar mucho spoiler xD... pero era necesario decir eso... verán, quiero que el fanfic siga la historia pero desde una perspectiva diferente, en un mundo un poco más "normal", algo distinto de contar, tendrá relación todo... es mi manera de juntar las sagas en una sola historia agregando otras cosas como el yaoi (que al principio será shonen-ai pues quiero que avance poco a poco para hacerlo duradero) y otras sorpresas que seguro les gustará...

 **sin más que decir aquí el siguiente capítulo, siento que este será uno de los mejores momentos del fanfic, que lo disfruten n.n**

 **En el capítulo anterior:**

 **"** **¿nos vigilarás?" se apena, como si fuera a pasar algo**

 **"** **¡por supuesto!, tengo que deteriorarme de que todo salga según lo planeado" ve como un molesto shadow y una feliz rouge se acercaban "me tengo que ir" y con esto sale lo más rápido que pudo dejando solo un camino azul y un poco de humo a su paso**

 **"** **¡s-sonic!" ya era tarde, no pudo detenerle, se quedó viendo el artefacto en su mano y lo esconde rápido al enterarse de que estos se acercaban**

 **"** **hey silver, ya he convencido… digo, shadow ya ha aceptado" se le acerca velozmente para entregarle una caja con una nota "esto será útil para su cita" le susurra de manera que shadow queda en la duda de qué le habrá dicho puesto que el plateado estaba como un tomate "nos vemos" se despide y al instante de salir se pone en marcha, se escondió, esperando a que estos salieran, ve como silver coloca un micrófono en su oreja derecha desapercibido de shadow, cosa que le dio gracia "sonic estará metido en esto"**

continuación:

Ambos caminaron por los pasillos de la gran preparatoria hasta llegar al jardín trasero, silver guiando a shadow en todo momento, algunos que otros estudiantes estaban en los clubes que se formaban despues de clases y una de las chicas en los pasadizos del segundo piso mira hacia la ventana sorprendida

"¡e-es silver-chan!" comenta alertada, comentario que llamo la atención de muchos a su alrededor

"¡es cierto!, ¿qué hace aquí?" se acercan a presenciarle sorprendidos, nunca antes habían visto a alguno de los erizos después de clases, observando cerca de él a alguien más, una silueta oscura con betas rojas "¿y quién es ese?..." parecía celoso, ¿Quién se creía para estar tan cerca del albino?

"¡ha!, ¡es él!, el chico que estaba con rouge-kun después de la cafetería" se sorprende al volverle a ver con una sonrisa en su rostro al recordar ese glamuroso espectáculo que armaron horas atrás

"¿qué?, ¿estuvo con rouge-kun?, ¿pero quién es él?"

Algunos se lo pensaron un rato y les llego una idea "ya lo recuerdo, en la lista de la clase A había un nuevo nombre, alguien que no conocía, al principio creí que se trataba de algún error pero seguramente debe ser él"

"¡¿q-qué?, ¿significa eso que ese chico es sobresaliente?!" se empezaban a emocionar "genial~" ya se escuchaban los murmullos de aquellos que estaban conmovidos de pensar en el posible hecho

 **Mientras con silver y shadow**

 _"_ _no otra vez…_ _"_ el azabache parecía estar molesto por las inquietantes miradas de los del piso más alto, cosa que parece no haber notado el albino

"y este es el jardín trasero, puedes apreciar la naturaleza desde aquí, incluso hay vista al mar, es mi parte favorita de toda la academia" sonreía abiertamente al estar más calmado ante el ser oscuro

*bien dicho silver* se escuchaba la voz de Sonic al otro lado del micrófono, solo audible para el albino y desapercibido para el erizo de betas, ante el cumplido el erizo de piel blanca se alegra

"este lugar es muy grande, nos tomará toda la tarde recorrerlo, ¿por qué no vamos directamente hacia otro lugar?" en realidad lo que quería era alejarse de esas miradas acosadoras, estaba tan pendiente de ellas que no se dio cuenta de cierta personita que les estaba observando

"d-de acuerdo" se adelanta para guiarle hacia su siguiente parada

 _"_ _¿pero qué hace?, lo arruinará todo_ " cierta murciélago se escondía detrás de unos arbustos mirando la escena, a lo que los dos erizos se mueven se percata de cierto otro de piel azulada observándolos con unos binoculares, al verle se hunde sobre el arbusto nuevamente y le mira de reojo, al parecer no se percató de su presencia y solo se movió de su sitio siguiendo a la pareja

Una sonrisa de dibujo en su semblante coqueto y decidió a seguirles el paso " _me sorprende, está manejando todo por sí solo_ " decía con tono de burla, conociendo lo descuidado que puede ser el erizo " _pero, ¿hasta dónde podrá controlarlo?_ "

"y esta es la biblioteca, se puede saber por la cantidad de libros, jeje" señala la puerta mientras es observado por el moreno, no quería que pensara que le decía idiota por lo obvio que sería el lugar, pero parece que lo empeoró

En algún lugar no muy lejos de allí un erizo azul se golpeaba el rostro con la palma de su mano con una expresión frustrante

"¿qué más llevaría una biblioteca además de libros?" parece hacer burla a lo dicho por este, silver parece tranquilizarse un poco al ver que no le molesto como pensaba "¿entramos?"

*parece que todo va bien, la próxima evita esos comentarios tan tontos* más que burla parece regañarle con expresión serena, el albino se molesta e intenta reclamarle pero no puede pues lo puede escuchar shadow quien le mira confuso notando su expresión de enojo

"¿qué sucede?"

"n-no es nada" sonríe tímidamente

 _"_ _idiota_ _"_ pensaba rouge a lo lejos, observándoles detenidamente

Shadow observa detenidamente su alrededor, nunca había visto tantos libros en un solo lugar, estaba impactado, miraba con algo de nostalgia aquel sitio que le hizo llegar a la mente un recuerdo que nunca olvidaría

 **-Flashback-**

"¿qué es este lugar maría?" preguntaba un erizo de color negro con betas rojas algo inocente en su voz

A su lado una silueta de una joven tomaba unos libros de una estantería y se acercaba al menor

"este es la biblioteca" le dedica una dulce sonrisa que parecía irradiar luz "no es tan grande como las que se encuentran en la tierra pero es la que tenemos"

"¿una biblioteca?" parece no entender de qué va todo eso y se atreve a decir "¿y para qué sirve?"

"oh shadow, déjame mostrarte" le extiende un libro que sostenía delicadamente en sus manos "este es un libro, en él está escrito miles y diversas historias, información y morales, en ellos se encuentran los sentimientos de las personas que lo escriben, cada uno de ellos tiene algo nuevo y diferente, únicos en su clase, la alegría reboza de ellos al leerlos y te hace ansiar continuarlo" al decir eso con tanta emoción y alegría causa conmoción en el azabache

"¿p-puedo verlo?" le pide tímidamente al ver la sonrisa que la joven tenía en su rostro al verle emocionado, entregándole el libro tranquilamente, agradeciendo su gesto lo abre lentamente para presenciar lo que sería los sentimientos de los demás sin obtener nada en cambio, desilusionándose un poco "creo que este está roto"

La joven ríe ante el gesto inocente de este y toma el libro "no shadow, no está roto, es solo que no sabes leer aún, ven yo te enseñare, mientras puedo narrarte lo que dice" le explica brevemente recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de este

Esos recuerdos tan preciados, cada día en que maría tomaba un nuevo libro para leerle con expresiones e ilustraciones detenidamente hacían sonreír al erizo, aprendiendo palabras nuevas y metiéndose en el mundo de la lectura, de cierto modo era cierto, cada vez que ella contaba una historia quería seguir escuchándola, podía sentir los sentimientos en cada palabra y un calma en su ser

No quería que eso acabara…

 **-Fin flashback-**

"¿shadow?" le llama al notar que miraba a la nada sin prestar atención a lo que le decía "shadow" se empezaba a preocupar

El moreno despierta de su recuerdo, quedando desubicado a la situación

"l-lo siento… solo recordaba algo… no es nada" voltea hacia la salida sin mirarle, no quería que nadie le viera nostálgico, silver en cierta parte se siente culpable

"shadow…" mira cómo se acerca a la salida, ni siquiera se molestó en verle

*¿qué haces?, ¡ve tras él!* un preocupado Sonic le gritaba en el oído mientras seguía de lejos sus pasos *algo malo le está pasando, habla con él e intenta calmarlo* agrega para que silver recobrara la cabeza

"¡sí!" hace caso omiso a lo que le dice su amigo y le persigue

 _"_ _esto no va bien, ¿qué habrá sucedido con él?_ _"_ rouge viendo que se alejaban se acercó apresurada, le sorprendía la actitud del nuevo

"s-shadow, espera" al ver que este le ignora decide usar su telequinesis para volar y ponerse justo en frente de él "dije que esperaras"

"¿cuál es tu problema?" parece descontento

"eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti, ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿qué es lo que te molesto tanto?" intenta calmarlo sin conseguir nada bueno a cambio

"eso no te incumbe" dice de manera cortante, lo último que quería era su simpatía "ya he tenido suficiente de este paseíto, supongo que ya viene siendo hora de que me vaya"

"¿Qué?, pero… ¿por qué?, ¿acaso te moleste en algo?"

"no… solo quiero descansar un poco, eso es todo" parece un poco más calmado pero sigue sin dirigirle la mirada

"no comprendo, ¿por qué no me miras al hablar?" se entristece un poco

"¿tengo qué?"

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ellos y shadow ya estaba dispuesto a marcharse

*silver, haz algo*

"¿Cómo qué?" trato de hablar lo más bajo que pudo

*no lo sé, cualquier cosa, ¡pero ya!*

El albino piensa un momento y recuerda la caja que le entrego rouge, la saca de su mochila e ignora la nota que le dejo por estar apurado, ella dijo que eso le ayudaría así que vería que es y nota que está atorada, por lo que le presiona para abrir viendo a un pequeño chao robótico

 _"_ _¡eso es!_ _"_ se sorprende la murciélago al ver al otro abrirlo como si nada _"¡¿qué cree que hace?!, ¡¿acaso no leyó la nota?_ _!_ " se asusta e intenta acercarse sin embargo algo sucedió _"_ _ese robot funciona como una caja sorpresa, ante de abrirla hay que darle cuerda, en este caso hay que darle una tonalidad para que abra sin activar el dispositivo de seguridad_ _"_

El robot comenzó a reaccionar como alarma, llamando la atención de los erizos

"pero ¿qué?..." se sobresalta y suelta la caja con el chao robot moviéndose descontroladamente. Shadow al escuchar el sonido voltea sorprendido

"¿qué sucede?, ¿qué es esa cosa?" mirando al objeto retorcerse delante de él mientras desprendía unas luces rojas

"n-no lo sé, solo abrí la caja y empezó a actuar extraño" y antes de poder terminar de decir algo la máquina se levanta sacando de su pecho una pequeña pantalla con números en él "¿he?" Sonic quien estaba cerca de allí se empezaba a preocupar

[autodestrucción activada, 1:00 restante] al decir eso los números en la pantalla comienzan a descender en cuenta regresiva alarmando a todos

*¿una bomba?*

"tsk… tenemos que salir de aquí" shadow toma del brazo a silver e intentar correr pero este le detiene

"e-espera" decía algo avergonzado al contacto del azabache "no podemos simplemente dejar que eso detone aquí, ¿Qué pasaría con el edificio y los demás?"

"yo me encargo de eso" sale repentinamente Sonic de su escondite

"¿qué haces tú aquí?, impostor" el moreno le insulta sorprendido de que este estuviera allí como pura coincidencia, si claro como si creyera eso "¿estabas espiándonos?" se burla aunque de cierto modo le molesta

[0:50 para autodestrucción]

"l-lo explicare luego" una gota salía de su frente "ahora hay que detener a esa cosa" golpeaba su mano con un puñetazo

"no pueden" una cuarta voz se escuchaba

"¡rouge!" nombraban al unísono los dos erizos, mientras shadow solo miraba desconcertado

"¿tú también?" musitaba el azabache algo molesto, se suponía que ella estaría buscando entre las cosas del albino "¿a qué te refieres con eso?"

"no hay tiempo para charlar, no podemos destruirla, detonaría más rápido de lo que podemos contar, solo tomen esa cosa fuera de aquí, ¡ahora!" les ordena precipitadamente en lo cual no tuvieron más opción que hacer caso a lo que les decía

[0:40 para autodestrucción]

Sonic tomo en sus manos al chao robótico pero este opuso resistencia

[el objetivo opone resistencia, medidas de defensas activadas, modo de ataque] empiezan a salir armas de su cuerpo atacando a los presentes mientras flotaba en el aire con propulsores en los pies

"¡waa!" esquiva cada misil que le es enviado "¡nos ataca!"

"caos…" antes de poder atacar rouge le detiene

"¡detente, te dije que no puedes atacarle!"

"¿entonces cómo supones que le detendremos?" acepta a no atacar molesto

"tengo otro plan, silver" llama la atención del mencionado "tu habilidad vendría excelente en esta ocasión, usa tu telequinesis para detenerlo mientras yo lo apago"

"ok" aprieta su puño y asiente seriamente

"ustedes dos" llama la atención de Sonic y shadow "manténgale distraído"

"pan comido" sonríe como siempre rascando la parte de arriba de su nariz "¡hey máquina!, justo aquí, mírame, a que no puedes darme con un solo rayo" se mofaba batuqueando su cola de lado a lado y palmeando su trasero mientras sacaba la lengua

[objetivo localizado] lanza cohetes que son esquivados fácilmente por Sonic [0:30 para autodestrucción]

"¿se tomará algo en serio?" molesto, como casi siempre, se desliza rápidamente alrededor del robot llamando su atención "hey chatarra, justo aquí" el chao apunta ahora a shadow quien esquiva los ataques con facilidad

"¡silver!" rouge le llama, a lo que este asiente entendiendo que era su oportunidad

"aquí voy, ¡ahh!" empezaba a usar todo su poder para mantenerlo inmóvil, era costoso pues era muy fuerte la máquina lo que causaba cansancio en él "apresúrate" cerraba los ojos mientras empezaba a sudar

"muy bien" se acerca corriendo hacia el robot inmóvil y empieza a abrir un teclado de su espalda para escribir códigos de desactivación "un poco más"

[interrupción al sistema, preparar autodefensa, aumentando energía] de él emanaba una luz blanca, logrando moverse poco a poco y saliendo del control de silver

"es… muy fuerte… no podré contenerlo por más tiempo" se empezaba a agotar, sus ojos apretados y su sudor constante indicaban que estaba dando todo de sí, hasta que la máquina consiguió liberarse lanzando fuera a rouge y silver cae de rodillas al suelo

"¡silver!" se preocupa el cobalto y se acerca para apoyarlo en su hombro "¿estás bien?"

"s-sí, estoy bien Sonic"

Shadow en cambio va hacia el murciélago para atajarla

"gracias" sin embargo no recibe respuesta lo que causa gracia en ella

[0:20 para autodestrucción]

"¿cómo le detenemos?, no podemos atacarlo, no podemos apagarlo ni tampoco llevarle lejos, solo quedan 20 segundos" dice rouge preocupada

"lo siento, todo es mi culpa" agrega silver apenado y tratando de no caer rendido

"hiciste todo lo que pudiste, no te preocupes" intenta animarlo el erizo cobalto al notar lo exhausto que se encontraba

"no… es mi culpa, si yo no fuera abierto esa caja…"

"en ese caso la culpa sería mía al habértela dado, no pensé que no leerías la nota" le interrumpe la murciélago "pero me sorprende que sea tan complicado de desactivar, ¿de dónde habrá sacado tanta energía?"

"¿estás diciendo que esto es tu culpa?" agrega shadow molesto

[0:15 para autodestrucción]

"hmp… luego hablaremos más claramente, ahora dinos, ¿qué le da potencia?"

"una réplica de la esmeralda caos por supuesto, pero este demuestra más energía de la que debería contener" explica detalladamente "¡eso es, la esmeralda caos, tiene una esmeralda caos verdadera, eso explicaría su repentino aumento de energía!" además de ella los demás parecen sorprendidos, en cambio shadow sigue estando tranquilo

"con eso basta" se encamina hacia el robot

"¿qué piensas hacer?" le detiene Sonic

"lo llevare lejos de aquí, ustedes distráiganle" corre hasta el robot

"p-pero…" no pudo terminar de hablar pues ya se había marchado

"Sonic" el nombrado voltea a ver al murciélago "ve, ayuda a shadow, yo cuidare de silver" este asiente sabiendo que ninguno de ellos puede moverse contra esa máquina, por lo que deja a su cuidado

"te lo confío" y dicho esto corre al igual que shadow

Sonic distraía al chao robótico mientras shadow intentaba acercarse

[0:10 para autodestrucción]

"¡shadow!" el nombrado observa a sonic llamarle "lo que sea que estés planeando hazlo ya" seguía esquivando los ataques

[0:09, 0:08]

"eso hago impostor, solo sigue siendo la carnada"

[0:07, 0:06]

"deja de llamarme impostor ¿quieres?"

[0:06]

"mira quién habla, tú fuiste quien empezó a llamarme así" logra acercarse al chao

[0:05, 0:04]

"¡he!, pero solo fue una vez" se empezaba a molestar por volver a ser ignorado "no debes de tener muchos amigos ¿no es así?"

"chaos…"

[0:03, 0:02]

El tiempo parecía pasar lento, rouge y silver solo miraban a un milagro mientras sonic se acerca hasta shadow

"bueno parece que es nuestro fin, ni siquiera me pude despedir de mis amigos… si así moriré, solo quiero decir… gracias"

El azabache no comprendía nada de lo que le decía el cobalto, por lo que solo lo ignoró

"control" fue lo único que dijo para que alrededor de ellos apareciera una luz brillante

silver y rouge miraban impresionados y luego ya no hay nada, ¿qué sucedió?

"¿a dónde fueron?"

 **apuesto a que se preguntaron ¿cuál era la relación del título con el capítulo?... pues... ¿se habrán dado cuenta ahora? xD**

 **siguiente capítulo pronto, lo prometo n.n estoy muy inspirada :D**


	5. esa amabilidad será tu fin

hahahaha me encantan todos mis seguidores, l s adoro *o*

HikariLilium: hahaha si xD... todas adoramos a silver por su ternura ^3^ y como veo que eres fan de silver te tengo un regalito... como dentro d capítulos más lo verás xD

Eiimyy: oh por DIOS! tenga una FAN! Kyaaaaa w que feliz soy ;u; y no te preocupes... para mi escribes grandioso n.n awww gracias :D espero que este te guste también n.n

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 **En el capítulo anterior:**

 **"bueno parece que es nuestro fin, ni siquiera me pude despedir de mis amigos… si así moriré, solo quiero decir… gracias"**

 **El azabache no comprendía nada de lo que le decía el cobalto, por lo que solo lo ignoró**

 **"control" fue lo único que dijo para que alrededor de ellos apareciera una luz brillante**

 **silver y rouge miraban impresionados y luego ya no hay nada, ¿qué sucedió?**

 **"¿a dónde fueron?"**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

continuación:

 **Mientras en alguna parte**

En medio del océano aparecen los dos erizos junto al robot

"¡¿qué?!" gritaba Sonic al ver que no estaban en la academia, y aún peor, estaban sobre el agua

[0:01]

Shadow rápidamente suelta al chao robótico quien se mantenía en el aire flotando y calculando a dónde estaba, al darse cuenta de que un confuso Sonic estaba allí lo jala consigo sorprendiéndole, todo pasaba tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de preguntar nada

[0:00]

Detona causando una gran explosión, humo y fuego se vieron combinados por una fuerte onda sonora que impulso a los erizos a caer directamente al mar

Bajo el agua un desesperado Sonic intentaba salir de allí pero otra fuerte corriente proveniente de la explosión le hizo regresar y mantenerse por más tiempo allí, causando que girara con el agua tan turbia

Shadow en cambio se centró en esquivar los objetos que caían del robot viendo que uno de ellos caía directo al distraído erizo azul, nado lo más rápido que pudo y lo toma de la mano, ante el hecho Sonic se sorprendió y le agarro fuertemente para que le sacara de ese infierno

El moreno le lleva lejos justo antes de que cayera la pieza y le lleva a la superficie

"¡hay agua por todos lados!, ¡hay AGUA por todos lados!, ¡no puedo soportarlo!" en un afán por alejarse del agua sube sobre shadow, causando que se hundiera, este casi de ahogarse se molesta y le tira al agua para quitárselo de encima

"¡quítate!" intenta recuperar el aire que perdió, pero se sorprende al ver que Sonic no salía a la superficie "…mierda" se hunde bajo el agua buscando por Sonic y le encuentra casi inconsciente, estira su mano para alcanzarlo, y eso fue lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos

Al abrir los ojos Sonic se encontraba recostado en una cama de la enfermería y a su lado estaban todos sus amigos

"¡sonic!, oh estas bien, está despierto, estaba tan preocupada" amy se acerca llorando

"¿amy?" miraba a su alrededor, no recordaba estar allí antes "¿Qué sucedió?" de repente un dolor punzante pasa por su cabeza "ugh, mi cabeza"

"no te esfuerces demasiado, aún necesitas recuperarte" blaze le detiene de seguir moviéndose para que descanse

"y sobre que sucedió, ni siquiera nosotros sabemos que pasó, esperábamos a que tú nos dijeras, shadow llego contigo en brazos el día después de que ustedes desaparecieran y solo se derrumbó sin decir nada" agrega rouge presente allí

"¿shadow?" parecía confundido, de la nada y como un torbellino en su mente llegaban imágenes de lo sucedido con la explosión y la última vez que vio a shadow "¡cierto, ¿dónde está él?, ¿dónde está silver?, ¿salvamos la academia?!"

"si, salvaron la academia" responde el albino en una camilla al lado de él "con shadow, pues… despertó ayer para hacer el examen de pasantía y reto a nudillos y a tails al mismo tiempo, ganando sorpresivamente"

"hmp" gruñe el peli rojo molesto "suerte de principiante" ante el gesto los demás ríen en sus interiores

"¿cómo?, ¿les derroto acabando de despertar de una recuperación?" parecía sorprendido

"hasta yo me sorprendí" agrega tails "aun usando al tornado… se ha recuperado bastante rápido" piensa un rato, algo no andaba bien

 _"shadow_ …" se empezaba a preocupar, que extraño, apenas y lo conoció un día y ya se preocupa de su salud _"¿por qué estoy tan asustado?, ¿por qué me siento culpable? ¿y que tiene que ver él con todos estos sentimientos?, ¡basta!_ " el cobalto intentaba frenar sus pensamientos pero no podía dejar de pensar en el bienestar del azabache

" _soy un desastre, lo arruiné todo, debe odiarme por eso, espero poder hablar con él otra vez… quisiera conocer lo que esconde, es tan enigmático… quizás eso me guste aún más en él…"_ el albino empezaba a sonrojarse, tan solo de pensarlo le hacía revolotear mariposas en el estómago, era extraño pues nunca se había sentido así y menos por un hombre, pero ahora… que extraña es la vida

 **En algún otro lugar**

"Sí que eres un tonto" hablaba eggman, dentro de su laboratorio escondido en alguna parte de la academia, teniendo en una capsula nuevamente al agotado erizo oscuro "agotar toda tu energía de tal modo solo para salvar a esos mocosos… al parecer sigues siendo muy amable" le mira descansar tranquilamente

"y esa amabilidad será tu perdición… justo como aquella vez" presiona algunas teclas para encender la pantalla del ordenador viendo unas imágenes de una joven de ojos azulados con traje del mismo color y de cabellos rubios "¿no es así, maría?"

 **Al día siguiente**

Todos regresaban a sus clases normalmente, contando cosas sobre lo sucedido con los héroes y tratando de descifrar lo que pasó, además de contar con la victoria del nuevo integrante de la clase A

Mientras, entrando al aula de clases, se encontraba un erizo azul con una venda en su brazo seguido de una preocupada eriza rosa y un zorro amarillo "¡sonic!, no creo que debas venir" le regañaba

"amy tiene razón, debes seguir descansando" intenta frenarle sin tener éxito "escúchame, tu cuerpo aún no está del todo listo, no después de haber dormido durante 4 días"

"lo siento tails, pero necesito hablar con cierta persona" intentaba zafarse de su agarre y el de amy para poder entrar "además ya estoy bien, no me siento mal, estoy muy bien como para otra carrera"

"sonikku… no puedes, ¿por qué no entiendes que nos preocupas?" empezaba a entristecerse la erizo rosa

"lo sé amy… es solo qué no puedo descansar sino me quito esta duda de mi cabeza… por favor, les prometo que nada pasará, estoy perfectamente bien" ambos al notar lo desesperado que el cobalto estaba asintieron lentamente y le soltaron para acompañarle a clases "gracias chicos" les agradece con una sonrisa relajada

Al entrar vieron a todos sentados, Sonic inmediatamente se fija en el lugar del nuevo en donde no parecía haber nadie, lo que le sorprende, en cambio se volteó a ver a su amigo silver

Ambos se miran uno al otro como queriendo descifrar lo que el otro piensa, teniendo en mente la misma cosa, ¿dónde está shadow?

"hey silver, ¿cómo estás?" pregunta el pequeño zorro

"me siento mejor, muchas gracias por preguntar" le sonríe para calmarle un poco, después de todo solo descanso un día, lo suficiente para repararse

"atención, quiero decirles que cualquier duda que tengan no duden en preguntarle al enclenque de allá" refiriéndose a Sonic "posiblemente tenga las respuestas que esperamos"

"cabeza de huevo" intenta hacer un insulto, no le pareció agradable que le llamaran enclenque, al parecer a todos les pareció factible ya que se acercaban hasta este

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo la puerta es abierta lentamente dejando mostrar al erizo de pelaje negro con betas rojas

"oh shadow, con que por fin apareces" agrega eggman no muy alegre _"no creí que despertaría tan temprano"_

El nombrado no contesta más que con una mirada seca y regresa a su puesto, observado por los demás

"muy bien… ya que están todos empecemos la clase"

Pasaron unos minutos mientras eggman daba una aburrida clase siendo escuchado solo por los anticipados tails y cosmo, silver escribía en una nota algo que no tenía nada que ver con la clase digamos que practicaba su confesión, nudillos le hacía preguntas a rouge, amy hablaba con crema sobre su relación con Sonic, quien les miraba aturdido, y shadow solo se quedó viendo la clase de eggman

 _"¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?, soy la forma de vida perfecta y eggman me obliga a asistir a una clase absurda, enserio no comprendo lo que planea"_ sus pensamientos eran obstruidos por la idea de irse de ese lugar

"hey"

"¿hu?" se detiene de pensar para ver a sonic


	6. ahora todos saben de ti

8 días! me disculpo por los seguidores de la historia :S digamos que estuve... ocupada con los asuntos de mi graduación de bachiller y esas cosas... pero ya estoy libre wiiii n.n

aquí lo prometido, el octavo capítulo yeiii! :D espero les guste

agradecimientos a:

 **Andrew The Cat** : estoy feliz de que te guste gracias n.n no debería dar spoilers pero aparecerá un nuevo personaje en este capítulo, uno que dará muchos problemitas en el futuro ¬w¬

 **Eiimy** : querida si todavía estas viendo esta basofia espero lo disfrutes T^T

por último al final del capitulo hay una nota, una sorpresa que les quiero dar y espero les agrade n.n

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 **En el capítulo anterior:**

 ** _"¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?, soy la forma de vida perfecta y eggman me obliga a asistir a una clase absurda, enserio no comprendo lo que planea"_ sus pensamientos eran obstruidos por la idea de irse de ese lugar**

 **"hey"**

 **"¿hu?" se detiene de pensar para ver a sonic**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Continuación:

"parece que todo está bien, pero todavía tengo mis dudas, así que quisiera saber…" es interrumpido

"no te preocupes impostor, no le diré a los demás el cómo gritaste como niña mientras caías al agua" una sonrisa de lado se formó en su rostro

"oye, eso no es cierto, ¡y deja de llamarme impostor!" hacia pucheros causando gracia en el oscuro, pero se vuelve a incorporar para intentar preguntar otra vez "pero lo que quería saber era ¿qué sucedió con nosotros?, ¿Cómo llegamos al medio del mar?, y… si en verdad tú me salvaste" en la última frase su voz era más tímida y nostálgica "gracias"

"hmm… no necesitas disculparte, no quiero que esto se vuelva más cursi de lo que está…" en la frente de Sonic aparece una ligera vena por la ira que le causa este erizo de piel oscura al burlarse de su amabilidad "además me costó traerte de regreso hasta este lugar por lo que me debes un favor…" se cruza de hombros recordando lo que tuvo que hacer, gastar toda su energía en dos viajes mientras llevaba a un dormido Sonic que pesaba más y más

"ya veo que nada es gratis para ti" le sale una gota de sudor en la frente "pero no me quieras ver de tonto… ¿qué es lo que hiciste?"

"¿a qué te refieres?"

"me refiero a que solo tocaste a esa cosa y de repente estábamos en otro lugar, ¿cómo explicas eso?, ¿y que tiene que ver las esmeraldas caos en esto?" le mira desafiante

"no intentes persuadirme, no lo lograrás" le regresa la misma mirada, era una batalla para ver quien cedía ante el otro

"solo te hago una pregunta, responde, ¿o es que tramas algo?" se levanta llamando la atención de los presentes, el azabache hizo el mismo acto por lo que eggman tuvo que interferir

"¡basta ustedes dos, están causando un alboroto!" golpea con fuerza el pupitre

"no sé de qué estás hablando, no tengo porque responder a algo que no tiene respuesta"

"¿oh, enserio?, muy lógico, ¿no?, has algo que llame la atención y luego actúa como si nada pasara, tu actuación no te esconderá las cosas por mucho tiempo, solo es una pregunta, si no la respondes lo entenderé como una amenaza" se preparaba a atacar con mirada seria pero con una sonrisa en su faceta

"si lo que quieres es una batalla con mucho gusto te la daré" sonreía de manera en que musitaba una pelea épica entre ambos erizos de gran poder, incluso sus poderosas presencias hacían que las cosas a su alrededor empezaran a destruirse "terminaremos con esto afuera"

"¡shadow!" le intenta detener eggman y rouge pero este les ignora y sale del lugar por la ventana hasta el piso del jardín

"me parece bien" se lanza justo detrás del otro

"¡sonic!" les grita los demás, entre ellos tails, amy, nudillos y silver

Afuera ambos erizos se miraban retándose, esperando a que el otro comenzara la batalla, no era de más decir que los demás salones se dieron cuenta de la presencia de ambos y se acercaron hasta las ventanas desesperadamente empujándose unos con otros para ver lo que sucedía

"¡sonic!" le llama la eriza rosa "¿Qué haces?"

"lo siento amy, esto es algo que estaba destinado a pasar"

 **En las ventanas**

"es Sonic-kun"

"y shadow-san~" salían corazones de sus ojos

"¿una batalla entre ellos dos?"

"¡le voy a Sonic!"

"¡vamos shadow-san, tu puedes!"

 **Con ambos erizos**

"parece que te has vuelto popular" corre hacia el mencionado a una velocidad increíble y le dedica una patada pero es esquivada

"mira quién habla" lanza un golpe en dirección a su rostro pero Sonic se inclina de lado mirando su puño desvanecer

"te lo preguntare una vez más, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste con la gema?" en medio de tantas patadas y golpes Sonic pudo acertar en una de ellas mandando lejos al erizo azabache

Shadow se levanta tomando aire para regresar el ataque y esta vez ser el que tiene el control

"si tanto quieres saber, te lo demostrare" de una de sus púas saca una esmeralda sorprendiendo a los presentes

"¡shadow!, ¡no lo hagas, detente ahora mismo!" el mencionado le mira pero sin hacerle caso prosigue

"¿Cuándo…?" antes de poder decir algo más shadow ya había desaparecido "¿qué?" de repente escucha una voz desde lo alto de un árbol

"¿buscabas a alguien?"

"¿cómo?... ¿te… tele-transportaste?" sin embargo no fue respondido, su silencio era más que obvio para dar la respuesta, ahora la única duda que tenía era "¿de dónde sacaste la esmeralda?"

"la tengo desde que desperté, ni siquiera yo sé de dónde salió, solo estaba allí, esta esmeralda parecía querer transmitirme un mensaje y de la nada pude viajar de un lado a otro" mostraba el objeto en frente de él

"¿puedes controlar su energía?" se sorprende, nunca antes conoció a alguien que fuera capaz de utilizar el poder de las esmeraldas además de él y silver, ni siquiera nudillos quien puede hablar con ellas

"creo que sí…" le mira detenidamente, su rostro tenía una ligera mueca de sorpresa, levanta la mirada y observa a todos mirarle de la misma forma, pudo notar a cierta murciélago hablar a través de un comunicador, dudando de ella

"Sonic, shadow" ambos erizos voltean a ver a silver quien usando su telequinesis se acercaba despacio ante ellos "paren esto, no es necesario, ya han causado suficientes problemas"

 _"_ _ese shadow va a estropear la misión, le dije que se detuviera, ahora todos saben acerca de la esmeralda, si no consigo sacarlo de esto…"_ sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una quinta voz desde los cielos

*todos regresen a sus clases, aquí no ha sucedido nada, repito, todos regresen a sus clases, aquí no ha sucedido nada* la voz de blaze a través de un altavoz era demandante, sobre todo cuando se encontraba sobre un helicóptero militar *ustedes, vendrán conmigo* de los helicópteros unas manos robóticas salieron tomando a los tres erizos y llevándolos lejos

"ahmm… blaze a veces da miedo…" susurraba la conejita desde la ventana

"pero aun no entiendo, ¿qué hizo molestar tanto a Sonic?" preguntaba la dulce cosmo

"fue interesante, en que lío se han metido esos, un poco más y yo mismo me fuera visto metido en la conmoción" contesta un erizo de piel verde "además el de betas no está nada mal" se lamía los labios

"¡scourge!" le regaña tails

"¿qué?, ¿celoso?" le sonríe mientras sostenía su rostro y le miraba maliciosamente haciendo que este se exaltara

"¿q-qué crees que estás haciendo?" se avergüenza pero no puede alejarse, el erizo verde nota su tono rojo y sonríe un poco, enserio que era fácil lograr que alguien se sobresaltara, ya le empezaba a aburrir lo fácil

"¡ah!" se asusta cosmo e intenta ayudarle

"tranquilo, no eres de mi tipo de todas formas" le suelta "busco un verdadero reto"

"¿estás bien?" le ayuda a levantar y mira molesta al atacante

"si, lo estoy, no te preocupes" le dedica una cálida sonrisa

"hmp…" mira hacia la ventana _"muchas a las que he conquistado, muchas a las que le he roto el corazón, muchos a los que he humillado pero ninguno hasta ahora me ha satisfecho… me pregunto si…"_

"Sonic…" susurraba amy mirando a lo lejos por donde se llevaron a su amor, estaba preocupada por él, no hizo nada malo ¿no?...

 **Con los erizos**

"¡pero si yo no hice nada!" gritaba silver intentando zafarse del agarre

*lo siento, pero es por medidas de seguridad*

"¿a dónde nos llevas?" pregunta el cobalto

*ya lo verán*

Despues de un rato parecen llegar a una isla repleta de armamentos y aviones, una base oculta

"¿qué es eso?"

"será su sala de castigo"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 **En el próximo capítulo:**

"oye… creo que… te debo una disculpa, por lo de antes"

"¿disculpándote?, que extraño, pero ya te lo dije, nada de eso es necesario, solo lo hago por una promesa"

...

"no podía controlarme a mí mismo, era como si en mi interior algo quisiera salir y destruirlo todo"

...

"aun si esos recuerdos me hacen daño, no quiero olvidarla, le he mantenido una promesa y hasta ahora haré todo por cumplirla… es lo único que me queda de ella"

...

cierto albino escuchaba todo desde donde dormía, pensando en lo triste que debe ser eso, lo entiende perfectamente, viniéndole recuerdos de un lugar hechos trizas y en escombros

...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 **he estado pensando en algo, y es que...**

 **¿y si en cada capítulo les doy a los lectores opciones de lo que pueden decir/hacer/realizar cada personaje en cada capítulo?, tomando en cuenta de que cada opción que elijan traerá una consecuencia o destino diferente?... algo así como un juego de decisiones tipo The Walking Dead (the game)...**

 **si, como oyeron, ahora son libres de decidir el futuro de la historia así que les daré más detalle de esta... hmm... ¿cómo llamarlo?... ¿promoción? xD... serán capaces de decidir hasta a cuales personajes agregar a la historia, yo les daré las opciones y ustedes decidirán... ¿qué les parece?**


	7. Los recuerdos son tesoros

este capítulo lo subí temprano... que raro xD es que quería probar algo n.n al final del capítulo estará la "promoción" o como sea para el inicio de las decisiones de lo que podrá aparecer en el siguiente o algún próximo capítulo :D

 **Eiimyy** : GRACIAS!, no sabes lo mucho que me alegra que te vaya agradando la historia :') soy tan feliz

 **Andrew The Cat** : seej... creo que enrede las cosas... solo falte un día para subir el capítulo... quizas me lo este tomando muy en serio xD... pero bueno, tus pedidos han sido escuchados (xD?) puedes verlo en las notas finales del capítulo... y espero que te guste el capítulo 7! wiii :D

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 **En el capítulo anterior:**

 **"no sé de qué estás hablando, no tengo porque responder a algo que no tiene respuesta"**

 **"¿oh, enserio?, muy lógico, ¿no?, has algo que llame la atención y luego actúa como si nada pasara, tu actuación no te esconderá las cosas por mucho tiempo, solo es una pregunta, si no la respondes lo entenderé como una amenaza"**

 **...**

 **"¡scourge!" le regaña tails**

 **"¿qué?, ¿celoso?" le sonríe mientras sostenía su rostro y le miraba maliciosamente haciendo que este se exaltara**

 **...**

 ** _"ese shadow va a estropear la misión, le dije que se detuviera, ahora todos saben acerca de la esmeralda, si no consigo sacarlo de esto…"_**

 ***todos regresen a sus clases, aquí no ha sucedido nada, repito, todos regresen a sus clases, aquí no ha sucedido nada***

 **...**

 **"pero aun no entiendo, ¿qué hizo molestar tanto a Sonic?"**

 **...**

 **"¿a dónde nos llevas?" pregunta el cobalto**

 ***ya lo verán***

 **Despues de un rato parecen llegar a una isla repleta de armamentos y aviones, una base oculta**

 **"¿qué es eso?"**

 **"será su sala de castigo"**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Continuación:

"¡¿sala de castigo?!" gritaron al unísono, entrando en el lugar les llevaron a una gran habitación iluminada y vacía, privándoles de sus pertenencias incluso de la esmeralda que poseía el oscuro

"¡he!" se molesta

"esto le pertenece a la academia, no puedo dejar que alguien más la posea, además…" le mira detenidamente buscando que decir "habrá cosas que tendrás que responder, pero por ahora solo nos interesa que aprendan la lección" les cierra la puerta en frente de ellos y las luces se apagan al instante

"¡blaze!, ¡no me dejes encerrado aquí blaze, sabes que le tengo miedo a los lugares oscuros!" gritaba desesperadamente el albino mientras intentaba buscar una salida "blaze…" empezaba a temblar y cae al suelo

"caos spears" crea una luz alterna en sus manos, acercándose al albino para que dejara de llorar

"shadow…" se sonroja viendo como este se sentaba a su lado "gracias"

"hmp" ser amable no era lo suyo… solo lo hace por cierta persona a la que se lo prometió

Sonic no se metió en eso, veía al albino sonreír así que les dejo solos, pero algo en su interior no lo dejaba en paz, de repente se empezaba a deprimir al verlos, era como si algo malo fuera a suceder

Un momento pasó y silver se había quedado dormido en los hombros de shadow

"hey impostor" Sonic mira por quien le llamó "no le tendrás miedo a la oscuridad también, ¿o sí?" le mira en burla, justo cuando Sonic le iba a criticar la indirecta este le extiende una mano "tu amigo te espera"

Sonic tardo un momento para calcular las cosas, por alguna razón ese simple hecho que hizo el azabache causo conmoción en él y un ligero rubor se escapó de sus mejillas, tomo la mano del oscuro sentándose a su lado y viendo que en la otra todavía tenía la luz que era lo único que alumbraba el lugar con un pequeño contraste

"es tu amigo, así que sostenlo tú, yo descansaré un rato si no te importa"

"oye… creo que… te debo una disculpa, por lo de antes"

"¿disculpándote?, que extraño, pero ya te lo dije, nada de eso es necesario, solo lo hago por una promesa" le entrega al bello durmiente mientras se acomoda a un lado para recostarse cómodamente

"supongo que ya no necesito disculparme por espiarlos el viernes" una gota de sudor se formó en su frente con una sonrisa ladeada, para luego cambiar su expresión a una serena "pero hay algo que no me quito de la mente"

"¿otra pregunta?" le mira molesto

"en la librería…" mientras Sonic hablaba shadow se sorprende sabiendo para donde se dirige la pregunta "¿qué fue lo que pasó?,¿por qué tú…?"

"es algo de lo que prefiero no hablar" responde secamente, Sonic calla por un momento, comprendía ese dolor en cierta parte, pero su curiosidad le mata, bajo ese rostro frío y sanguinario debe haber un pasado doloroso, por eso quiere… ayudar

"entiendo… debe ser algo difícil… creo que alguna vez pase por eso" shadow voltea a verle hablar "alguna vez tuve miedo de mí mismo, de herir a los que amo, de herir a mis amigos, todo lo que les ocurría era por mi culpa… habían salido lastimados y yo no hice nada para protegerlos, me convertí… en un monstruo" rechinaba los dientes al recordar, shadow solo escuchaba lo que le decía deteniéndose en sus expresiones, quería encontrar una respuesta en esas facetas

"no podía controlarme a mí mismo, era como si en mi interior algo quisiera salir y destruirlo todo, tuve miedo como nunca en mi vida lo tuve, veía a mis amigos desvanecer y todo por mi… no lo soportaba, en lo único que pensaba era en destruir a los que les hicieron daño… hasta qué" de su rostro triste y molesto una sonrisa se formó sorprendiendo de cierta forma al azabache

"ellos me salvaron… se levantaron por mi… despertaron por mí he hicieron desaparecer todo odio de mi alma hasta que volví a ser yo… les debo tanto" sonreía para sí mismo con nostalgia y luego mira a shadow "no te preocupes, lo malo suele pasar pero lo bueno siempre está, no puedes evitarlo pero puedes cambiar, si sigues pensando en lo bueno verás que los malos momentos serán solo un recuerdo más, como lo aprendí de ellos: de los errores se aprende, de las victorias se goza, y de tus amigos te apoyas, porque siempre estarán allí aunque tú no los veas"

Shadow no podía decir nada, las palabras del cobalto le hacían revuelo en su mente, no sabía cómo responder o cómo actuar, nunca pensó así, y que alguien le diga de su experiencias le conmovió, en serio que ese azulado le ayudo

"por eso quiero ser tu amigo" agrega para sorpresa del otro, forzado a permanecer en el suelo por Sonic quien se sube sobre él y sostiene de sus manos

"¡¿qué haces?!"

"no te soltare hasta que me respondas… ¿qué fue lo que sucedió contigo?" le mira a los ojos buscando que su duda sea resuelta de una vez, esos cautivadores ojos carmesí intensos como el fuego que no pudo evitar mirar con detalle

Shadow buscaba la manera de quitárselo de encima, pero Sonic no se lo permitía, sin embargo sintió que debía decirlo, despues de que Sonic le contara algo tan fuerte de su pasado ¿por qué ocultárselo?... omitiría muchas cosas pero por lo menos para que se calme

"está bien…" resopla un poco y mira al vacío tratando de buscar las palabras correctas "solo… tuve un recuerdo de mi pasado…" pausa un momento para verle a la cara, estaba esperando respuestas más claras "sobre aquella persona que nunca olvidaré, ella… lo era todo para mí… a ella le encantaban los libros sobre todo los que trataban de héroes, el entrar a esa biblioteca me recordó a ella… y sentí un gran vacío en mi pecho" su rostro muestra tristeza, una tristeza que expresa todo lo que sufre, aunque no aparecen lágrimas ese rostro por si solo muestra los sentimientos de alguien necesitado "aun si esos recuerdos me hacen daño, no quiero olvidarla, le he mantenido una promesa y hasta ahora haré todo por cumplirla… es lo único que me queda de ella"

Sonic no tardo en entender la situación "shadow, lo siento en verdad, el perder a alguien querido es un tema delicado, pero… aun despues de la muerte los buenos deseos de esa persona especial estarán siempre a tu lado"

"… lo sé" responde con la mirada baja

"hmm, pero lo que no sabes es… que ella aún sigue viva" al escuchar eso del cobalto shadow se sorprende y le mira fijamente, ¿estaba viva? "justo aquí" apunta al corazón del azabache quien no comprendía a lo que se refería y mira su propio pecho "mientras aun la recuerdes ella nunca morirá, porque tu mantendrás su memoria y en tu corazón ella descansará" sonríe de tal manera que el aura que le rodea se vuelve cálida y reconfortante

" _estoy justo aquí shadow_ " por un momento creyó imaginarse a María hablándole felizmente como solía hacerlo

"maría…" pronuncia su nombre inconscientemente, no pasando de desapercibido, sintiendo una mescla de emociones encontradas, una tristeza que mostraba su deseo por volver a verla pero que se conformaba con tener sus recuerdos, estaba feliz de ver su rostro otra vez

Sonic miraba su rostro entristecer, pero sabía que no era la misma tristeza de antes, es más cálida, más tranquila, su trabajo estaba hecho, así que se bajó del azabache dejándole pensar tranquilo con una sonrisa complaciente, había escuchado el nombre de la mencionada

" _sin duda maría fue alguien especial para él_ " voltea a ver a la nada, de repente se empezó a sentir nostálgico por un mal recuerdo pero lo ignoró y volvió a sonreír, nada le impediría ser él mismo

Mientras cierto albino escuchaba todo desde donde dormía, pensando en lo triste que debe ser eso, lo entiende perfectamente, viniéndole recuerdos de un lugar hechos trizas y en escombros, tal vez no deba recordar malos momentos y siga los pasos de su amigo azulado, ahora tenía otra razón para quererle tanto, y una nueva razón para acercarse al azabache " _shadow…_ "

Despues de un rato en que los tres siguieron sin hacer nada y solo esperar aburridos, y de un shadow avergonzado de haber caído para decirle todo eso a aquel completo desconocido, por fin la puerta es abierta mostrando a una complacida blaze

"supongo que fue suficiente castigo… espero que ahora se lleven bien" les deja salir "por cierto, parece que ahora hay tres estudiantes especiales" sonríe al hablar

"¿a qué te refieres?" pregunta el albino

"todos están hablando sobre lo sucedido, me han querido entrevistar varios paparazzi acerca del tema, parece que ahora los llaman los tres mosqueteros, es irónico porque sus nombres empiezan con la letra S" hace una pequeña risa juguetona siendo observada por los tres erizos algo molestos por la burla

"Ahora que lo pienso, en verdad es increíble, pensé que solo nosotros dos podíamos controlar sus poderes, pero de la nada llegas tú, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes?" pregunta inquietante silver

"¿y cómo iba a saber yo eso?" musita de brazos cruzados pero tranquilamente

"¿quieres decir que no lo sabias hasta ahora?"

"mira… de que podía usar las esmeraldas lo sabía, pero de que tenía que decirlo no me pareció necesario, hasta ahora eso solo traerá problemas" cierra los ojos pensativos " _como justo este, me deje llevar por la situación, sin embargo tuve suerte de que no dudaran de mí, no deben saber más nada que ese hecho_ "

"creo que entiendo a lo que te refieres" lo dice por los fans obsesivos

"viejo, si fueras dicho eso desde un principio nada de esto hubiera sucedido" agrega Sonic

"hmp" gruñe un poco… ¿confundido?

"creo que ya es momento de que regresen a clases, todavía les queda una última clase por hoy" blaze les da unos pases a cada uno "y en cuanto a ti, todavía estoy pensando en lo que voy a hacer contigo despues de todo no tuviste la delicadeza de mencionar nada de eso… pero estoy feliz de que se haiga arreglado todo, así que lo pasaré por ahora" y con una sonrisa les deja ir a un helicóptero que les esperaba para llevarles de regreso a la academia

"¡ha!, blaze" la mencionada voltea a ver a quien le llama, notando al erizo plateado "muchas gracias" le dedica una sonrisa inocente causando un rubor en la mencionada quien asiente felizmente, cosa que no paso de desapercibido para el azabache

 **En la academia**

"Sonic…" musitaba en un susurro la erizo de pelos rosas

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Fin del capítulo

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 **Decisiones:**

y aquí comienza la primera ronda de decisiones de esta serie wiii!

aquí podrán elegir el destino de la historia, las siguientes son las opciones que les dejaré, elijan la que sea de su preferencia, recuerden que la que elijan por mas pequeña que sea tendrá un efecto diferente en cada personaje y por consecuente un final diferente, Tu elijes!, el destino del mundo está en tus manos (star war reference xD)

 **Con referente a María:**

a) Sonic buscará saber quién es ella

b) Silver buscará saber quién es ella

c) Se descubrirá con el tiempo sorprendiendo a todos

 **Con referente al pasado de Sonic:**

a) Su pasado lo persigue (personajes nuevos aparecen buscando a Sonic para renacer el pasado y volverlo un monstruo para gobernar al mundo)

b) Personas extrañas buscan eliminarlo para salvar el futuro (vienen del futuro para impedir que Sonic vuelva a ser lo que tanto teme)

c) Los erizos tendrán un pequeño viaje hacia al pasado

 **Con referente al último párrafo:**

a) Shadow piensa que hay un romance entre Silver y Blaze

b) Shadow piensa que Blaze está enamorada de Silver

c) Shadow piensa que a Silver le gusta Blaze


	8. no perderemos nuestro camino

hey he vuelto! lo siento si me tarde, es que no tenía internet :'( pero ya regrese así que espero no morir hoy por la espera xD

como lo prometido es deuda aquí el siguiente capítulo y las decisiones elegidas son:

 **Con referente a María:**

a) Sonic buscará saber quién es ella

 **Con referente al pasado de Sonic:**

c) Los erizos tendrán un pequeño viaje hacia al pasado

 **Con referente al último párrafo:**

c) Shadow piensa que a Silver le gusta Blaze

espero les guste las decisiones, gracias a Andrew the Cat y Eiimyy por seguir fieles a la historia, se les quiere un montón :D

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 **En el capítulo anterior:**

 **"shadow…" se sonroja viendo como este se sentaba a su lado "gracias"**

 **...**

 **"en la librería…" mientras Sonic hablaba shadow se sorprende sabiendo para donde se dirige la pregunta "¿qué fue lo que pasó?,¿por qué tú…?"**

 **"es algo de lo que prefiero no hablar" responde secamente**

 **...**

 **"por eso quiero ser tu amigo" agrega para sorpresa del otro, forzado a permanecer en el suelo por Sonic quien se sube sobre él y sostiene de sus manos**

 **"¡¿qué haces?!"**

 **"no te soltare hasta que me respondas… ¿qué fue lo que sucedió contigo?"**

 **...**

 **"** ** _estoy justo aquí shadow_** **" por un momento creyó imaginarse a María hablándole felizmente como solía hacerlo**

 **"maría…" pronuncia su nombre inconscientemente, no pasando de desapercibido**

 **...**

 **"Sonic…" musitaba en un susurro la erizo de pelos rosas**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Continuación:

"tranquila, estoy segura de que el señor Sonic estará bien, la señorita blaze no sería capaz de hacerle daño" intenta animarla la coneja

"crema tiene razón, Sonic de todas formas siempre se mete en problemas pero siempre se sale con la suya, lo conozco perfectamente, somos como hermanos, ¿recuerdas?" agrega tails

"eso no es lo que me preocupa… lo que me preocupa es que este con ese frio sujeto" se molesta de cierta forma

"no me sorprende en lo más mínimo, yo tampoco me confío de ese" agrega metiéndose en la conversación el echidna, con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados levemente

"oh vamos, no es para tanto, no juzguen a un libro por su portada" la actitud de ambos no le parecía muy correcta al zorro, y es que se siente en las mismas que el azabache al sentir que todos lo tachan por su apariencia inocente y débil, por lo que sintió una molestia

"ha ha ha" la risa provenía justo detrás de ellos "¿lo dices por experiencia?" el peli verde mira divertido la reacción molesta de tails, algo asustado al mismo tiempo "¿Qué ya olvidaron que el plateado está con él?" todos lo piensan un momento

"cierto, el señor silver les acompaña, no hay de qué preocuparse" agrega crema con una sonrisa inocente, siendo luego interrumpida por la risa de scourge

"pues parece que no lo captas, estos mendigos están preocupados por un arrogante que no hace más nada que meterse en problemas, olvidando por completo los sentimientos de sus amigos… amigos que solo piensan en ese idiota a quien ni siquiera les importa… ¿Qué clase de amigo es ese?" decía entre burla causando molestia y tristeza en los presentes

"aunque ustedes no son muy diferentes de él… después de todo son capaces de juzgar a cualquiera por su apariencia, deberían verse a sí mismos antes de señalar a los demás" esta vez su tono burlón cambió a uno más serio apuntándolos en disgusto "habéis perdido el camino"

"¡¿qué dice?, no quiero escuchar eso de alguien que se aprovecha de los sentimientos de los demás!" grita histérico tails

"¿he?, pues mira quien está molesto, déjame decirte algo, yo a diferencia de ustedes no me la paso mostrando falsa amabilidad ante los demás y luego solo intento alejarlos de mí… eso mi amigo los hace aún más retorcidos que yo" se cruza de brazos con aire se sobre potencia

"¡eso no es cierto!" se molesta amy dispuesta a propinarle un buen golpe en esa bocaza suya

"¿Qué no?, pff, díganme la primera vez que no haigan querido deshacerse de sus fans" al decir eso ninguno dice nada, les llegaron recuerdos como un flechazo de las veces en que desearon que desaparecieran por un rato, las expresiones de culpa le indico que estaba en lo cierto "en cierta parte entiendo que sean molestos a veces, pero piénsenlo bien… sino querían toda esa atención ¿para qué la buscaron?, en verdad que no comprendo, ¿obtener la admiración de todos para luego querer apartarlos?... ustedes son unos enfermizos…"

Todos se quedaron callados odiándose a sí mismos, y aunque detestaron la idea scourge tenía razón, ¿Cómo pudieron ser tan insensibles ante eso?... pero aún más triste fue darse cuenta de que Sonic no estaba considerando sus preocupaciones… no, debe ser un mal entendido, Sonic siempre les ha demostrado estar preocupado por ellos, seguramente solo quería confundirlos… pero sus pechos seguían doliendo con pensar en lo que dijo… necesitaban reencontrar el camino…

Unos minutos después llegan los tres erizos justo a tiempo para ver la última clase, todos miraron a los llegados y dejando a un lado sus desánimos saludaron felizmente

"hey chicos, espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado, me disculpo si les hicimos preocupar, creo que me deje llevar~" saluda algo nervioso de que le regañaran pero para su sorpresa estos sonríen tranquilamente "¿no están molestos?"

"para nada, estamos felices de que haigan vuelto" responde amy a una distancia considerable normal, causando confusión en los erizo azul y plateado

"oye silver, no nos vuelvas a asustar así" participa crema en la charla con una sonrisa

"si, ambos son unos tontos por preocuparnos de tal forma" agrega acercándose nudillos

"n-no lo v-volveré a hacer" sonríe tímidamente, no recordaba que se preocuparan tanto por él así, sintió felicidad ante el gesto

Shadow miraba a los erizos reír con sus amigos, parece que han arreglado sus problemas después de que les vio tan grises con lo del incidente del chao robot que pensó formarían un escándalo por lo sucedido recién pero tal parece que ya todos han olvidado lo que pasó

 _"_ _Al menos eso es algo bueno"_ sonríe tranquilamente viendo sus caras sonrientes al hablar _"en verdad me sorprende su normalidad, pero tal parece que a nadie le importa… de la que me he salvado_ " suspira hondo, de repente es despertado de sus pensamientos al ver la mano extendida del erizo azul hacia él con una sonrisa en rostro, la mirada de los demás estaban enfocadas en él, pero con sonrisas amigables que le indicaban que esperaban por él

"vamos, ahora formas parte de nosotros"

shadow miro con sorpresa, dudando de si estrechar la mano del héroe, si lo hace se arriesgaría a estrechar una amistad con esos desconocidos y terminar por revelarse a sí mismo y a la misión que se le fue asignada, por lo que en su mente la respuesta iba a ser rechazar su invitación con un 'ya te dije que no somos amigos'

pero para sorpresa del mismo shadow y felicidad de los otros este responde estrechando su mano, por un momento pensó que era un error, no fue intencional, pero luego de ver que los demás se acercaban a hablarle tranquilamente y sonreír con tal confianza sintió algo en su pecho que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, por lo que no se molestó en apartarse de allí y sin decir mucho solo se sentó a escuchar lo que decían divertidamente

en unos asientos más atrás se encontraba scourge sentado viendo a lo lejos, acercándose a él rouge con una sonrisa

"hiciste bien tu trabajo, sabía que eras el indicado" le mira de reojo con su típica pose femenina

"no digas más… de todas formas, es algo que quería hacer hace mucho" decía sin dirigirle la mirada, observando a los demás sonreír felizmente como nunca

"lo siento si te han sobre estimado, has logrado tu misión ¿pero a qué precio?" su sonrisa se esfumo a una triste y preocupada, mirando como el peli verde sonríe con lo que dijo cerrando sus ojos y de un momento abrirlos para verla

"eso no me importa en realidad, estoy feliz con verlos mejorar" con toda humildad decía aquello, eso hizo a la murciélago suspirar alegre asintiendo a lo dicho por este

"es nostálgico verlos así…" se queda observándoles reír junto al erizo "no creía volver a sentir esta cálida atmósfera otra vez, todo gracias a la llegada de ese chico"

"por cierto, sobre lo que me dijiste antes… ¿es cierto?" pregunta intrigante

"lo es, cada palabra ¿te interesa?" le sonríe cómplice a su sonrisa fría

"por supuesto"

 **Al siguiente día**

Todos regresaron a clases cuando las campanas de inicio sonaron, en la clase A-4 llegaba la directora blaze muy seria y alegre

"buenos días chicos" saluda formal a lo que los demás respondes igualmente, a excepción de shadow, scourge y nudillos, el primero la miraba algo inquietante y seguidamente voltea a ver al de piel plateada para deteriorarse de su comportamiento... parecía actuar normal aún sabiendo que la persona a la que ama está frente a él... ¿ahora por qué le importa lo que suceda con esos?, si está enamorado no es asunto de él...

"ho, directora blaze, pase, pase, es bienvenida, jeje…" ríe nervioso con una vena en su frente el hombre de bigote

"creo que ya deben saber el por qué estoy aquí… he venido para informarles que el día de la fogata será el viernes 4 de enero, es decir mañana y como todos saben es una celebración televisiva e internacional" al decir eso todos en el salón se entusiasmaron, gritando y festejando "por favor escuchen, necesito dar esta información a todo el grupo académico, ustedes ayudaran con los preparativos para mañana, daré una presentación hoy más tarde y necesitare a los especiales y presentarlos en la prensa que se estará formando en la tarima escénica"

"¿otra vez?, bueno… aquí estamos blaze" responde muy alegre el erizo cobalto junto a silver

"me parece que falta uno" sonríe mirando al erizo de azabache

"hmp, no crean que les acompañaré en su ridícula celebración" gruñe cruzándose de brazos siendo observado por los presente y por un molesto eggman pero sin tomarle atención

"lo siento, es una pena escuchar eso, pero como estudiante de la academia chao no puedes negarte a una celebración del instituto, como todos saben este lugar es conocido por todo el mundo y cualquier celebración llamara la atención de la prensa y de la sociedad muy fácilmente, como el gobierno permite que los paparazzi entren solo en festividades necesito a mis mejores estudiantes para calmarlos, ahora que el mundo sabe de ti no te sorprendas si están rodeándote… así que vendrás si o si" muy prepotente dijo esas palabras dejando a todos boquiabiertos, shadow refunfuño un par de veces, que fastidio tener que hacer eso pero sus palabras son fuertes y levantar sospechas era lo último que quería, tenía que aceptar las consecuencia de sus actos, sobre todo ahora que sabe que todos se han enterado de él

"está bien" lo dijo casi como un esfuerzo "pero no me obligarán a hacer algo ridículo"

En el rostro de blaze se formó una sonrisa pícara y aterradora por un momento "no te preocupes, no lo haré"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Fin del capítulo

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

bueno antes que nada les quería avisar que en el siguiente capítulo por fin habrá algo de salseo ¬w¬ prepárense que se viene lo hard!

 **Decisiones:**

 **Con referente al estrecho de manos y la amistad de todos:**

a) Shadow se encariña con todos los presentes (quiere estas más tiempo en ese lugar con ellos)

b) Se derrumban los sueños (algo inesperado sucede y ocasiona que todos se odien)

c) personaje nuevo llega (un nuevo enemigo inesperado hará que la amistad se forje)

 **Con referente a la conversación de Scourge y Rouge:**

a) Ambos conocen la verdad de Shadow (buscarán usarlo para sus beneficios)

b) Rougue se vendrá envuelta en el viaje del tiempo (fue su error el que estén los erizos allí)

c) Blaze la astuta (sabe que ambos planean algo pero desconoce qué es o cómo lo harán)

Bueno... hasta ahora esos son todos... pensaba pones otra decisión pero pensé que sería mejora para el siguiente cap n.n (que por cierto presiento que les va a encantar asdasdad ¬w¬) será toda una sorpresa :D


	9. Todo por culpa del vestido

**Bueno... verán... me di cuenta de que falte como 13 días... 2 semanas!... por lo que mi deber ahora es subir otro capítulo para compensar mi tardanza :/**

 **el salseo empieza desde ahora, no se lo pierdan!, todos las semanas un nuevo capítulo aquí en Sara TV :P**

 **supongo que en este capítulo no habrá** **muchas** **decisiones, no lo sé :S**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

continuación:

Después de un par de horas

"¡¿Q-Qué e-es esto?!" se podía escuchar su voz desde lejos, era vergonzoso, muy vergonzoso, mataría a cualquiera en ese momento si no fuera porque le están deteniendo de los brazos amy y nudillos

"¡cál-ma-te!" luchaba para mantenerlo quieto pero se movía desquiciadamente

"¡¿CÓMO QUIEREN QUE ME CALME CON ESTÁ… esta… COSA?!" seguía gritando frenético, blaze le prometió que no haría nada ridículo y mira con lo que le viene

"¡hahaha, te ves muy bonito haha!" no podía evitarlo, shadow estaba vestido con un traje de maid algo corto de color negro y blanco y bordados rosas, un gran lazo en su espalda que lo amarraba a su cuerpo de tiras largas, en su cabeza un cintillo de tela del mismo color, en sus manos unos guantes tan largos que llegaban hasta su antebrazo, llevaba encima unas medias largas hasta sus muslos y unas zapatillas que combinaban con el conjunto, nudillos por un momento se dejó llevar por la risa y lo soltó imprudentemente mientras una desesperada amy luchaba por contenerlo

Ese comentario le hizo hervir la sangre al azabache quien le miro con ganas de matarlo

"¡¿quieres morir ahora?!" su voz era tan gruesa y fuerte que mataría sin siquiera mover un musculo, lo que dejo paralizado al echidna

"¡hey nudillos, sostenlo!" ya no podía sostenerlo más, se movía demasiado y su fuerza era aún más que el de ella por lo que después de varios intentos el erizo de piel morena pudo librarse y salir corriendo

"¡MUERAN TODOS!" salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar a esconderse en algún salón vacío en donde no pase nadie para quitarse esas prendas vergonzosas "¿Cómo rayos pudieron ponerme esto?" decía para sí mismo "esos imbéciles parece que me durmieron para vestirme, cuando desperté ya estaba con esto puesto…" se detiene a pensar un momento, ¿quién le habrá vestido para matarlo?, y segundo, si ese alguien se le ocurrió tocar en donde no debía juraría que lo mataría… de igual modo si no lo hizo

Con amy y nudillos

"se fue" suspira cansada "gracias por la ayuda ¿he?" le mira con ira

"l-lo siento" esos dos son muy parecidos con lo que enojados dan miedo

"¿qué le vamos a hacer?, no tiene más opción que ponerse eso y salir a público más tarde" de repente recuerda que su querido Sonic tendrá que vestirse igual "¡kyaa, ya no puedo esperar!"

"…hm…" se sorprende de lo bipolar que es

Con shadow

"¿cómo mierdas me quito esto?" decía apurado, intentaba alcanzar el lazo de atrás para desamarrarlo pero era casi imposible "esta cosa…" le empezaban a salir canas verdes…

"¿te ayudo?" se escucha una voz cerca de allí

"¿quién es?" se pone en posición de ataque "¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?" estaba tan sumergido en quitarse esas prendas que no noto su presencia

"no te preocupes, acabo de llegar" la sombra se acerca dejando ver algo verde

"¿tú quién eres?" le mira desafiante, olvidando por completo que estaba vestido de maid

"yo soy scourge y estoy en la clase 4-A al igual que tu… pasaba por aquí y te vi luchando por desatarte de eso y pensé en ayudar" le mira fijamente con seriedad y una sonrisa engañosa

Shadow no se fiaba de ese sujeto desde primera vista, pero escuchando lo que dijo recordó el traje y se avergonzó "s-si claro, me ayudaras así sin más… ¿qué quieres?, toma lo que buscas y lárgate" le dice directamente, en serio que ese sujeto le da mala espina…

"hmm…" se pone a pensar un rato colocando su mano derecha debajo de su mentón "¿tomo lo que busco?..." le mira de reojo y sonríe, cosa que alarmo al azabache de negro "jajaja, tranquilo, busco algo más que solo a ti" se acerca lentamente

"¿qué?" retrocede con cada paso, por alguna razón dudaba en atacar, ¿acababa de escuchar bien?, ¿qué es lo que planea exactamente?, su mente quedo nublada al chocar con la pared, scourge le rodeo con sus brazos para impedir que escapara, algo no estaba bien, se sentía… mareado y caliente, sus mejillas estaban rojas, sentía algo en su estómago, entrecerraba los ojos cristalizados, su corazón latía rápido… ¿qué sucedía?

Shadow miro al rostro del sujeto esperando respuesta y noto una sonrisa picarona en este, quien se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro, podía sentir su respiración y eso le agitaba más, ¿qué le estaba sucediendo?, ¿acaso eso era…?, no, es imposible, y menos por un hombre, sobre todo este…

"¿q-qué… planeas?" apenas y podía pronunciar las palabras

Scourge se acerca al oído del moreno y seductoramente le dice "solo quiero… ayudarte" baja su mano por la espalda de Shadow y toma el moño desatándolo, pudo escuchar un suspiro del otro que le encanto

"eres u-un…" estaba molesto, perdía fuerzas y no podía separarse, sus palabras fueron silenciadas por los dedos del peli-verde

"shhh… pronto llegarán" mira de reojo a la puerta, shadow mira al lugar en que se fijaron sus ojos

"¿d-de quién h-hablas?..." intentaba alejarse nuevamente pero este le toma de la cintura y lo acerca hacia él pegando sus cuerpos

Era extraño, shadow se sentía mareado por alguna razón, ¿podía ser que acaba de enamorarse de este sujeto?, ¿su cuerpo desea ese calor?, no, no podía aceptarlo, no lo comprendía, ¿por qué él?

"ya lo verás" toma su rostro suavemente y lo acerca al suyo a unos pocos centímetros de sus labios cuando escuchan un fuerte impacto

Shadow mira rápidamente a la puerta y vio a ambos erizos, Sonic y Silver

"¡bájalo!" gritaba atónico Sonic, sentía que iba a explotar cuando vio a scourge sujetando de esa manera a SU shadow… ¿qué? "h-he dicho…" tambaleaba un poco, se dio cuenta de su pensamiento hace un momento y no pudo evitar pensar lo que dijo

"suéltalo ahora Scourge" esta vez Silver procedió, con mirada asesina y voz desafiante, shadow quedo sorprendido, no pensaba que tuviera esa faceta

"¿o qué?" seguía apretándolo contra su cuerpo sacando unos pequeños gemidos al moreno quien estaba avergonzado por el acto que se formó, era molesto todo eso, los mataría a todos después…

Esa acción le hizo hervir la sangre a ambos erizos y sin pensarlo atacaron al azabache de verde, Silver se quedó peleando con Scourge, no podía desenfrenar su ira, mientras Sonic se dirige hacia un shadow débil y sonrojado

"¿cómo…?" intentaba pronunciar palabras pero lo silencia Sonic

"tranquilo, te sacaré de aquí" toma su brazo izquierdo y lo pasa alrededor de su hombro mientras agarra de su cintura para que se apoye y no caiga

"¿qué pasará con él?" apunta lentamente hacia Silver

"estará bien, puede cuidarse solo, además ahora lo más importante es llevarte a enfermería"

"¿e-enfermería?, n-nunca me he… enfermado"

"Scourge te ha hecho algo, estás muy caliente" toca su frente, vaya que ardía

Shadow miro sonrojado su mano, por alguna razón al tocarle un impulso llego a su cuerpo y sus piernas temblaban, ¿sonic también?, ¿Qué le sucedía?

"no puedo dejarte así" Sonic notó el temblor en sus piernas, se preguntaba miles de cosas, ¿qué le habrá hecho?, ¿y que fuera pasado si no fueran llegado a tiempo?, al pensar en eso quería matar a scourge, pero se lo dejaría a Silver, él debe ser el que más irritado estaba de todo eso

"no" apenas y se pudo escucharle decir

"¿hmm?" no le entendió en absoluto, ni siquiera lo pudo escuchar bien

"no puedo… dejar que esto… se quede así… es tan… humillante" intentaba levantarse por sí solo pero tambaleaba demasiado y tropezó, siendo atrapado por Sonic "yo puedo… vencerlo con los ojos cerrados…" tomaba aire cada vez que pronunciaba cada frase "no puedo… permitir que me ayuden… es patético… y menos por ustedes… impostor…"

Sonic no dijo palabra y lo sujeto estilo princesa ignorando sus amenazas, berrinches e insultos y fue corriendo a la enfermería, le tomó 1 minuto llegar ya que no podía ir demasiado rápido si cargaba con un durmiente shadow

"¿qué sucedió?" pregunta la enfermera, dejando de lado una revista que estaba leyendo para atender al chico que pasó la puerta fuertemente

"le han hecho algo" lo pone en la camilla sintiendo su respiración agitarse y temblar, cosa que le preocupaba

"déjame revisarle" se acerca hasta shadow quien yacía somnoliento y rojizo, toco su frente sintiendo su temperatura elevada, luego abrió sus ojos para ver si dilataban, lo cual hicieron, todo indicaba que podía ser una simple fiebre, pero un aroma que desprendía cerca del chico no le convencía del todo "hmm… esto es…" se sentó en su escritorio tratando de buscar información

"¿qué sucede?" pregunta Sonic algo intrigado, parece que la enfermera sabe de algo "¿Qué tiene?"

"bueno tal parece que le han drogado… pero no es cualquier droga… es una combinación de cloroformo con algún tipo de estimulante que por ahora no conozco… la razón de su temperatura elevada y su temblor es porque en estos momentos su cuerpo está empezando a actuar para ser sumiso en… alguna relación sexual" se detiene un momento para observar la cara del erizo azulado viendo en él una expresión de odio y amenaza irritante y escalofriante, rostro que fue reemplazado instantáneamente en uno triste y preocupado al ver a shadow dormir

Sonic por un impulso tomo el rostro del azabache sintiendo como se agita con el tacto y apenas un audible gemido salió de sus labios, era cierto lo que dijo la enfermera

"¿hay alguna manera de que eso le pase?"

La enfermera le queda viendo por un momento, estaba empezando a sospechar algo "si quieres… la forma más sencilla de que ese estado pase es teniendo sexo con él…" lo dijo como si nada, quería ver la reacción del cobalto

"¡¿q-qué?, ¡no voy a hacerle eso!" Sonic avergonzado sube la voz, nota el rostro serio de la enfermera dándose cuenta de que sospecha de él "¡yo no le haría eso!, si fuera así no lo hubiera traído hasta aquí ¿no cree?..."

"¿quién sabe?, pudiste haberlo traído porque te sentiste culpable o porque alguien más estaba sospechando de ti, o te vieron con él y traerlo hasta acá fue solo una excusa…"

"¿qué?... ¡no!, ¡jamás le haría eso!"

"¿estás seguro?, los instintos son más fuertes que la razón... tengo un rato viéndote y observando cómo le miras… se nota que este chico significa mucho más para ti de lo que tú piensas" le mira detenidamente, fijándose en su cambio de actitud repentino

Sonic estuvo sumergido en las palabras de esa señora… ¿cómo puede tan siquiera pensar eso?, ¿de qué manera le está viendo?, ¿cree que él es gay?... POR DIOS!; él no era gay… claro que no, se preocupa por él como un amigo… no hace mucho que lo conoció pero ya lo ve como un archienemigo o algo así… un amigo que es rival al mismo tiempo… una amistad casi imposible e irreversible… un… amigo… ¿verdad?...

"supongo que eso confirma mi teoría" se le adelanta al ver las expresiones tristes e interrogantes del azulado, Sonic no respondió, ni siquiera la escucho, en su mente llegaban pequeños fragmentos de los pocos momentos en los que estuvo con el azabache… y se dio cuenta de esas partes llamativas que pueden llegar a significar otra cosa

Cuando pensó que moriría en la explosión lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo y agradecerle ¿agradecerle qué?... al verle tan junto a Silver le entristecía… el impulso de besarlo cuando se subió sobre él para que le dirigiera la palabra… esos sentimientos encontrados al pensar en él… no puede ser..

"chico… CHICO"

"¿hm?" por fin pudo prestar atención a su alrededor solo para ver el rostro de la enfermera mirándolo

"déjame adivinar… ¿te acabas de dar cuenta de tus sentimientos?" al decir eso Sonic no pudo hacer más nada que sorprenderse y sonrojarse… mirando al suelo "ya veo… bueno, dejaremos esto así por ahora, puedo estar casi segura de que no fuiste tú, y sobre tu novio no te preocupes, solo le hace falta descansar por un momento para que los efectos pasen"

"¡e-él no es m-mi novio!" grita apenado y algo molesto, la mirada que le daba esa enfermera le daba miedo "…gracias"

"hmp, de nada, ahora puedes irte, yo cuidare de él hasta que terminen las clases"

Sonic no estaba muy seguro de si dejarlo solo, pero ahora con lo que había pasado no quiere estar tanto tiempo cerca de él, es decir, ¡Por Dios!, ¡es como engañar a su mejor amigo!, ¿está bien tener sentimientos por la persona que tu mejor amigo ama?

"eso es enfermizo… no puede ser verdad… no, no lo acepto… debe ser una equivocación… silver estaría… silver… ¡lo olvide!, tengo que ir a ayudarle" corre lo más rápido posible hasta aquel salón abandonado, solo para observar a su mejor amigo estaba sentado de cuclillas sobre una esquina, mirando al vacío "silver…"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Fin del capítulo

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Creo que dejaré las decisiones para el siguiente capítulo :P

un abrazo psicológico a Andrew y eiimyy y nos vemos en el siguiente, chao chao xD hola soy german referencia


	10. presentación completada, yo soy shadow

**lo siento gente, se me ha hecho más difícil actualizar los capítulos y es que no me conecto a fanfiction muy seguido ahora... no me conecto a nada prácticamente por culpa de la Internet lenta, y como llego la pc y yo trabajo desde la laptop ahora me toca que agarrar wifi pero va mas lento y por tal motivo no me meto casi :P pero aquí el siguiente al fin despues de tantos intentos fallidos de conexión :'D**

 **lo siento n**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

continuación:

"…s-sonic…" susurraba lentamente con un notorio sollozo "¡¿cómo está Shadow-san?!" de repente se precipita, su preocupación aumentó drásticamente… sorprendiendo al cobalto

"él… está bien… solo necesita descansar, no es nada grave, no le ha hecho nada" observa como el otro suspira y vuelve a mirar al espacio "¿sucede algo?, ¿qué paso con scourge?" se acerca despacio, algo andaba mal, era notable

"él se ha ido…él…" se detiene para pensar las palabras pero una pequeña lágrima sale de sus ojos miel "Sonic… él…"

"¿qué sucedió?, ¿Qué hizo?... si te hizo algo yo…" estaba molesto, si alguien se atrevía a tocar a alguno de sus amigos lo mataría… pero… él no es de esos… ¿por qué…?

"no… no me hizo daño, yo lo vencí" lo interrumpe antes de que se atreviera a decir algo que nunca pensó escuchar de él "es solo que él… antes de marcharse me dejo un mensaje… *queridos silver y Blaze, hemos estado esperando ansiosos por su regreso, pero nunca regresaron, ¡nos abandonaron!, prometieron defendernos, sin embargo nos dejaron, pensaron que habíamos muerto pero aquí estamos, pronto sabrán de nosotros, les robaremos todo aquello que ustedes aprecien para que sufran nuestro mismo destino, saben quiénes somos*"

Sonic no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra, eso era un mensaje de amenaza, las conocía muy bien… pero… ¿de quiénes hablan?, ¿Quiénes son esas personas?

"no lo comprendo… ¿cómo?, sus cuerpos estaban frente a mí, ¡los vimos!… intentamos salvarlos… pero no pudimos… nunca pensé que habían sobrevivido… yo… si lo hubiera sabido antes nunca los hubiera dejado… todo esto es mi culpa…" cada vez más lágrimas salían de sus ojos cristalizados, con sus mejillas rojizas y la mirada triste, mirando a su amigo en frente de él

"Silver…" apenas procesaba la información, tomo coraje y escogió las palabras cuidadosamente "no te preocupes… sean quienes sean no podrán vencernos, sus amenazas no nos afectarán… además, tu no tuviste la culpa de nada, hiciste todo lo que pudiste"

Silver suspira un momento "gracias Sonic, es bueno tener amigos en lo que confiar… sé que tú nunca me lastimarías" siente la necesidad de abrazarlo, necesitaba calmarse

Lo que dijo solo lo hizo sentir culpable, no puede simplemente decirle en su cara 'hey, creo que me gusta shadow', sería demasiado bajo, no podría, pero… verlos juntos le entristece porque… ¿él también lo ama?... DIOS, ¿por qué es tan difícil?, solo quiere que Silver sea feliz… ¡le prometió que le ayudaría!... ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así?... pero de todas formas, él estará ahí para Silver, porque es su amigo y no lo defraudará… además puede que con el tiempo se olvide de esos sentimientos… mantendrá en secreto todo eso

"¡SONIC-KUN, ¿dónde estás?!"

"amy…" dice apenas el cobalto

"¡blaze les está buscando, ya es hora de presentarse a la tarima!" sigue buscándolo pero sin poder encontrar rastro de él hasta alejarse "Sonic-kun…"

"tenemos que irnos, nos están esperando" ayuda a su amigo a levantarse

"¿qué le diremos sobre shadow-san?" le mira triste con los ojos aún llorosos

"ya veremos… tenemos que presentarnos por lo menos nosotros 2 antes de que se forme un escándalo, vamos" el albino asiente y deja que Sonic le guíe el camino con su velocidad

 **Mientras en la Tarima [5 minutos después]**

Amy iba llegando hasta donde se encontraba blaze y los demás

"¿no pudiste hallarlos?" pregunta la directora de la escuela

"lo siento…" la erizo de color rosa parece algo desanimada, Sonic siempre sale corriendo así y nunca le pide ayuda

"Desde que los señores Sonic y silver leyeron esa misteriosa nota no han vuelto" esta vez fue crema la que se anima a hablar

"¿nota?, ¿qué nota?"

"pues… no lo sé, una nota que apareció en sus casilleros, cuando la vieron salieron a prisa… ni siquiera los pude alcanzar" se cubre con su peluche tiernamente

"…" se queda pensando un rato en lo que podría significar eso "¿saben algo de shadow?"

"él… se alteró cuando se vio usando el traje de maid…y… salió corriendo… pff hahaha" nudillos al recordar la escena se hecho a reír entre dientes "¡enserio, ¿por qué tienen que usar trajes tan tontos cómo esos?, que suerte que no soy uno de ellos hahaha!" no podía aguantarse las ganas de reír hasta que recibió una mirada asesina de parte de amy que le helo la piel "ok… ok, ya paro…"

"esto es malo… si no llegan pronto las personas empezaran a…¡!" no pudo terminar la frase pues en el escenario la gente empezaba a tirar cosas, gritar, romper, desesperados movían las sillas, un caos total se formó, ¿Cuánto más les iban hacer esperar? "oh no" ya se estaba preocupando, si no aparecían tendría que hacer algo

"¡Blaze!" se escuchaban gritos a lo lejos

"¿escucharon?... ¿no era la voz de silver?" dice el genio del grupo tails

Y antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo ambos erizos aparecen sin problemas en frente de ellos con los trajes de maid puestos

"estamos aquí, ¡hagamos esto pronto!" sin 'presión' Sonic da esa orden y los demás no dijeron más nada que un ok para irse cada uno a sus respectivos lugares

"silver, ¿en dónde estaban?" pregunta desesperada la oji-miel "¿y dónde está Shadow?"

"es algo difícil de contar… por ahora tratemos de calmar al público antes de que destruyan todo"

"m-muy bien"

 **Con el público**

Las personas empezaban a descontrolarse y a gritar, estaban molestos y desesperados

"¡¿dónde están los especiales?!"

"¿cuánto más nos van a hacer esperar?, esto es intolerable"

De repente una música suena y se escuchan las voces de la directora Blaze y Cosmo presentando a los erizos, el público se descontroló y agitadamente grababan al escenario mientras los reporteros hacían su trabajo

"sentimos la demora" continua la semi-planta ganando el cariño del público

Mientras con los erizos

Esperaban al momento en que dijeran sus nombres para salir

"Sonic y Silver" la gente gritaba como loca al escuchar sus nombres

"ahora" dice el erizo de azul adelantándose, cuando ambos pasan las cortinas todos los alababan como si fueran Dioses, sus pupilas se habían adaptado a los flash de las cámaras y aun si vestían trajes de Maid no les importaba, estaban acostumbrados a vestir atuendos extraños solo por sus fans para mantenerlos en orden

"son tan lindos~3"

"Kyaaa!~" las fangirls gritaban como locas, sus corazones salían de sus bocas, era un espectáculos visual para todas aun para las que pertenecían a la institución

Todos estaban felices y admirados por sus héroes incluso las prensas de todos los países que estaban presentes hasta que algunos empezaron a preguntarse por el chico faltante

"¿dónde está Shadow-san?"

"cierto, ¿dónde está?, queremos ver a shadow-sama también"

"Directora Blaze… directora Blaze, disculpe, ¿podría respondernos algunas preguntas?... ¿qué hay con el nuevo chico?... ehmm… ¿Shadow se llama?... Shadow" empezaron las miles de preguntas e interrogantes de todos los reporteros, ignorando por completo a los otros erizos

"¿pero es que somos como sus juguetes o qué?" se indigna Sonic por como los empezaron a ignorar

"S-Sonic… la gente se está desesperando" se empezaba a preocupar al ver a tanta gente descontrolada nuevamente

"directora Blaze…"

"lo siento pero en estos momentos nuestro nuevo alumno no se puede presentar" responde rápidamente pero no parecen no conformarse con esa respuesta

"¿cómo es eso?, usted nos prometió la presentación de Shadow hoy, no venimos de tan lejos para nada"

"hubo un pequeño inconveniente así que…"

"¿así que qué Senorita Blaze?, ¿sabe usted la delicada situación ahora, no?, esto es una falta grave de respeto hacia los otros países, incluso podría causar un conflicto nacional" Blaze no sabía cómo responder

"yo… hmm… l-lo sien…"

Silver estaba a punto de meterse en la conversación y defender a Blaze pero una voz lo detiene antes de actuar

"lamento la demora" todos incluyendo a los erizos y el equipo miraron a la misma persona alegremente "fue todo mi culpa, espero y me perdonen por eso" Shadow hace una leve reverencia ante el camarógrafo

"¡ah, no!... n-no fue… nada.. yo también me disculpo…" la reportera se trababa al hablar, ¿cómo no?, la mirada que le hacía el de betas rojas era para matarla, esos carmesíes ojos con esa seria mirada derretía, las piernas le temblaban y su rostro de ruborizó "¿u-usted es Shadow-san?"

El nombrado alza la mirada y con una sonrisa complaciente le mira "así es" cosa que hizo gritar al público del impacto de sus intensos ojos, tenía vistiendo un traje elegante en lugar del de maid "si no les importa, preferiría usar esto a aquel traje… espero eso no les moleste" vuelve su mirada a la reportera quien se volvió completamente roja y en un impulso grita

"¡n-no, para nada!" se vuelve a su posición después de que el camarógrafo la alejara a jalones pues quedo ignorando al mundo a su alrededor y sus pies no daban para moverse

"Shadow…" Sonic miraba al azabache sorprendido, despertó más temprano de lo que imaginaba, quizás la enfermera siempre encontró una cura… cambiando de tema, ¿por qué será que su corazón no deja de palpitar?

Blaze suspiro hondo, se sintió calmada después de eso, ¿cómo no?, se salvó de una posible guerra mundial, no hay que tomarse estas cosas a la ligera " _esto… no se puede volver a repetir_ " de la nada su rostro se volvió oscuro y muy serio, sus ojos amarillos brillaban más que nunca con una intensidad aterradora

"¿Blaze?" preocupado Silver se acerca a ella tomando su hombro "¿estás bien?" su cara era tan inocente que era tierno

"s-sí… por supuesto" le dedica una sonrisa la cual es regresada con tanta calidez que un sonrojo se escapó de sus mejillas, era agradable que alguien se preocupe por ti, y más si es alguien querido como Silver, después de todo se conocen desde hace tiempo, un poco antes del accidente…

"menos mal…" voltea a ver a Shadow y como los demás lo proclaman y alaban "es bueno saber que está mejor" sonríe tímidamente sin dejar de mirarlo, Shadow se percata de que es observado y voltea su mirada hacia el albino, cosa que lo sonrojo bastante y desesperadamente silver rompe el contacto visual

Shadow en ese momento pensó en que esos dos estaban bastante cerca, ¿pero por qué le importa?, mientras que Blaze no pasó por alto lo sucedido e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría

" _¿Silver estará…?_ " empezaba a formularse preguntas con una obvia respuesta, pero es sorprendida por unas pequeñas lágrimas que caían de las mejillas de su amigo

"estoy feliz… Shadow… vino por nosotros… siento que empieza a querernos…"

"silver…" se empezaba a preocupar, ¿por qué?... ¿por qué tenía que verlo llorar?, ¿era por culpa de Shadow?... ¿Silver le quiere?... es tan confuso, no sabe si sentirse feliz o triste por eso, después de lo sucedido en aquel accidente las cosas no han sido iguales…

El tiempo pasó, todos tenían sus dudas y miedos, pero al mismo tiempo estaban juntos, solo eso les hacía falta para sentirse seguros, mientras el público gritaba como loco con la presencia del nuevo y de los erizos, al terminar la presentación todos se marcharon y los demás pudieron descansar de sus deberes, por lo momentos…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Fin del capítulo

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Decisiones: como verán, las elecciones se verán afectadas al comportamiento de los personajes, en el siguiente capítulo se verá una sorpresa especial gracias a sus decisiones anteriores, empieza la aventura y el romance! ¬w¬

bueno si más

 **con respecto a la ira de Blaze:**

a) intenta evitar recordar su pasado (la razón del porque sus compañeros murieron)

b) tomara medidas drásticas (aún si significa sacrificar algunas cosas para proteger a los que quiere)

c) negociará con Rouge y Scourge para detener una futura rebelión (su cabeza está hecha un lío, intentará detener a estos dos pero al mismo tiempo los utilizará para sus planes en beneficio del instituto)

 **con respecto a Shadow y su decisión:**

a) solo lo hace por trabajo (está siguiendo la misión que le encomendó eggman sin darse cuenta de que les agarró afecto a los otros)

b) empieza a ser abierto (admite que le agrada la compañía de todos pero sigue siendo un tsundere)

c) ayudo solo por regresar el favor de que le salvaron (odia sentirse inferior ante los demás obviamente)

 **con respecto a descubrimiento de Blaze acerca de los sentimientos de Silver:**

a) su corazón se oscurece (hará de todo para alejar a Shadow de Silver)

b) aceptará las cosas como están (dejará que las coas fluyan con naturalidad)

c) tomará medidas para ayudar a Silver a que sea feliz y olvide el oscuro pasado que les sigue

 **Con respecto a la nota:**

a) es parte del plan de los chicos problemas Rouge y Scourge (todo es una falsa bien construida para lograr que el erizo y la gata enloquezcan y sacar beneficios de eso, nota: si elijen esta opción puede que haiga romance entre Sonic y Shadow) [N/A: se enfocará en un ambiente trágico y oscuro con romance incluido]

b) la nota es real (estos sujetos harán estragos en el instituto, nota: si elijen esta opción habrá romance entre Shadow y silver) [N/A: se enfocará en un ambiente romántico sin dejar lo trágico a un lado]

c) lo nota es real pero los sujetos planean diferente (no buscan hacer estrago sino secuestrar a Silver, nota: si elijen esta opción podrán ver un triangulo amoroso suculento) [N/A: se enfocará en un ambiente bizarro y de una comedia romántica]


	11. la identidad de la enfermera

**parece ser normal tomarme casi dos semanas (o un poco más) en subir un nuevo episodio, lo siento gente, sobre todo a eiimyy que siempre a estado ahí para apoyar, también se te quiere un montón :'D... la otra razón del porque no publique antes es porque mama quiso ir de viaje a visitar a mi abuela, el plan era quedarnos solo dos días y regresar, por eso estaba muy confiada de que publicaría temprano esta vez, pero nos quedamos por una semana o.O y bueno... llegamos antier y ayer me la pase en el centro porque mama quería buscar cupos en otras universidades ya que no quiere que me vaya a otro estado, yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti ma T_T**

 **y bueno... esa es mi historia :S**

 **sin más el siguiente capitulo wiii! espero les guste, sobre todo el final sorpresa :D**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

continuación:

"S-Shadow" el nombrado conoce a quien le pertenece la voz y se detiene a mirarle "te lo agradezco en verdad, no pensé que vendrías"

"no me lo agradezcas, y sobre lo que pasó… no te preocupes por explicármelo, entiendo que fue lo que sucedió… ese desgraciado me las pagará" se sonroja un poco al recordar ese malentendido anterior, a ese canalla le dará una paliza cuando tenga la oportunidad, lo peor de todo es que Sonic sabe lo que sucedió y eso le avergüenza más… que patético

"m-me alegro de que la enfermera te haiga podido curar" Sonic le sonríe con un sonrojo tierno, ya podía calmarse por lo que sucedió, pero aún tiene asuntos que atender con Scourge

"¿enfermera?, cuando desperté no había nadie en esa habitación, desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y como no había nadie me propuse a investigar por mí mismo y encontré una forma de curarme… ¿sucede algo?" le pregunta al notar la cara de asombro que tenía el cobalto

"¿estás seguro de no haberla visto?, ella… estaba justo al lado tuyo, me dijo que buscaría una cura para ti…"

"estoy seguro" el de betas le mira confundido y algo temeroso "o-oye, pareces algo pálido… ¿estás bien?"

"n-no lo entiendo… estoy seguro de que ella estaba ahí cuando entré contigo…"

"quizás te la estás imaginando… deberías descansar un poco, tal vez es por el cansancio"

"¡NO!" su grito fue suficiente para sorprender al azabache y llamar la atención de ciertos espías cerca "estoy seguro de que no la imaginé, ella incluso me explico tu condición… parecía estar tan preocupada por ti… sin duda, se molestó cuando pensó que yo fui quien…" el erizo de negro sabía perfectamente hacia donde se dirigía esa conversación y no dudo en interrumpir

"d-detente ahí, no lo digas… comprendo… creo… pero entonces ¿cómo explicas el que no la haiga visto?"

"no lo sé… pero… si ella realmente estuvo allí entonces significa que sabía que llegaríamos" sigue pensando en una posible solución a todo, era tan confuso

"sin duda es un misterio, pero será mejor que nos marchemos" Sonic le mira confundido por un momento, pero cuando le iba a preguntar este le toma de la mano y sale corriendo, su mano se sentía cálida, una calidez que nunca antes había sentido con nadie más, su rostro se sonrojo como nunca antes se había sonrojado cuando sintió que el azabache se metió repentinamente en un callejón y lo sujeta contra la pared, estaba tan cerca que podía escuchar su palpitar

" _¿por qué Dios?, ¿por qué me haces esto?... m-me estoy agitando… espero que no se dé cuenta_ "

"¿S-Shadow?... ¿q-qué…?¡!" es sorprendido por la mano del de ojos carmesí taparle la boca rápidamente, no lo soportaba, sentía que su corazón explotaría ahí mismo, por un momento el tiempo pasó lento, casi deteniéndose, y podía sentir que no había más nadie en el mundo más que ellos dos, ver su rostro tan cerca le erizo la piel, se tensaba y sus pies perdían equilibrio… su rostro era perfecto, ¿su mente lo embelleció?, igualmente, se sentía muy bien… no quería separarse… incluso cerró sus ojos esperando lo inevitable… hasta que…

"se han ido" le suelta

"… ¿he?" de repente toda la magia desapareció dejando a un confundido Sonic con cara de pokerface

"nos estaban siguiendo… lo han hecho desde que terminó la presentación" explica brevemente "¿no los notaste?"

"ah… sí… seguro, ya lo sabía…" su cara sigue igual, no podía mirarle a la cara por la vergüenza _"¡maldición, lo malinterpreté todo!"_

"me pregunto quiénes eran" mira a todos lados para estar seguro "supongo que todo es seguro ahora, lo siento por arrastrarte de esa manera" Sonic voltea a ver sorprendido al azabache y con un leve sonrojo le mira inocente "¿qué?"

"a-acabas de… ¿disculparte?" le apunta sorprendido no solo él sino el mismo Shadow al enterarse de que lo dijo sin pensar y en segundos un sonrojo se vio a ver en su piel oscura

"¡n-no es lo que parece!"

"si lo hiciste" sonríe complaciente y se le acerca lentamente para hacerle avergonzar, quería verlo de esa manera, era realmente lindo cuando se comportaba así "no puedes negarlo"

"no, no pensaba hacerlo… fue un error" se alejaba avergonzado

"oh vamos acéptalo, ¿cuál es el problemas de disculparse?" no se detenía, quería hacerlo enojar, era un hábito de él

"¡que no fue mi intención!, salió solo… y deja de acercarte de esa manera, ¡impostor!"

"¿todavía me llamas así?, vamos, hace un momento me llamaste por mi nombre, vuélvelo a decir… es lindo verte así"

"¿q-qué?" se sonroja un poco más

 _"_ _oh no, ¿qué hice?"_ dijo eso sin pensar, ¿qué pasa si se entera de sus sentimientos?, tenía que hacer algo, pero antes de poder detenerse se tropieza

"e-espera, cuidado… ¡!" intenta sostenerlo pero Sonic cae sobre él "ouch… ¡¿e-estás bien?!" al recuperarse del golpe eso fue lo primero que le viene a la mente

"l-lo siento mucho, esto no era lo que…" su miraba veía a un punto vacío del espacio, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso al tener su rostro en el pecho de Shadow, pero al mismo tiempo estaba apenado

"cállate" le interrumpe bruscamente sorprendiendo al de ojos esmeralda "estoy cansado de que te disculpes todo el tiempo"

"pero…"

"pero nada, siempre haces lo mismo desde que llegue aquí, eres lamentable" al decir eso Sonic sintió que sus ojos se cristalizaban y que iría romper "tu… me recuerdas a mí mismo" el erizo azul le miro con los ojos abiertos "cuando estaba con maría, yo era exactamente igual a ti, por insignificantes cosas no podía evitar disculparme… a veces pienso que somos muy parecidos… y temo… a que te conviertas en lo mismo…"

"Shadow" sintió como su alma regresaba, pero… como se desmoronaba al ver esos hermosos ojos carmesí emitir tal tristeza, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que le sucedió?

"bueno… olvida lo que te dije, será mejor irnos ahora antes de que sea más tarde, Silver me dijo que se iría primero así que podría acompañarte por si esos espías vuelven a salir" se levanta y ayuda a levantar a Sonic

"¿me ves tan débil como para necesitar compañía?" sonría como es de costumbre aceptando la mano del azabache para levantarse

"supongo que no" le regresa la sonrisa

"por cierto, ¿Silver habló contigo solo para decirme eso?"

"bueno… me pidió que estuviera con él mañana en la fogata, dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme y que te dijera que saldría temprano, parecía entusiasmado" su explicación fue lo suficiente para hacer que Sonic quede paralizado, se olvidó de ese hecho, ¿cómo le explicaría que estuvo con Shadow?... pero… ¿será posible?, ¿Silver piensa confesarse?, se alegra por su amigo, en serio, pero… al mismo tiempo dolía… ¿qué podría hacer?... Shadow en cambio noto su cambio de ánimo "¿sucede algo malo?"

"no… no es nada… recordé que olvide algo en clases y tengo que ir a buscarlo"

"… muy bien… entonces te acompaño"

"no es necesario, yo lo buscaré, no quiero mantenerte despierto toda la noche además tienes que descansar"

"supongo que tienes razón… bueno me voy" se voltea y va del lugar

"hasta luego…" se despide y al segundo en que shadow dejo el lugar salió corriendo a la habitación de la enfermería, necesitaba pensar en otra cosa además de la fogata, pero al abrir la puerta su sorpresa fue encontrarse con la misma enfermera sin dejar su puesto

"volviste"

"tú… ¿quién eres?" le mira sin comprender nada de lo que pasaba

"¿yo?, ¿por qué quieres saber?"

"porque no es normal que Shadow no te haiga visto aunque prometiste estar cuidándole"

"y eso hice" sonríe inocentemente

"¿qué quieres decir con eso?..." todo era muy confuso para él, la chica le mira algo incomprensible

"estuve a su lado todo el tiempo, no me separé de él… nunca lo haría" de repente su sonrisa se va y muestra una cara de gran tristeza

"no comprendo…" sus ojos estaban temblando, era una rara situación ahora mismo

"yo soy… María" vuelve a sonreír

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Fin del capítulo

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

a que no se lo esperaban ¿he?... Tan Tan Tan TAAAANNN María apareció! :O ¿ahora que les espera a nuestro amigos? xD pero kemosión :P, no se olviden de María porque será un personaje muy importante en esta historia ¬¬

Decisiones: les explicaré algo... me ha tomado más tiempo de lo que esperé para terminar este... llamemos-le arco... pero como ya logré adelantar un poco más falta com capítulos más o menos para ver el pasado de... no lo sé xD por eso se los preguntaré aquí

 **Con respecto al siguiente arco:**

a) veremos el pasado de Sonic (opción elegida anteriormente: C, los erizos tendrán un pequeño viaje al pasado de Sonic)

b) veremos el pasado de Silver (opción elegida anteriormente: C, secuestran a Silver [como les gusta lo bizarro ¿he? ewe, siéndoles sincera quería que eligieran esa opción xD])

no puse sobre el pasado de Shadow porque ese lo tengo decidido poner de último... ya saben... para dar trama al asunto :3


	12. solo es una pesadilla

**¿será posible?, ¿estoy subiendo temprano al fin?, si!, lo hice! wiiii n.n**

 **por fin T_T ya era hora u.u**

 **como siempre: gracias a eiimyy y a Miracles Kanais por el apoyo y estoy muy agradecida de que les haiga gustado el episodio anterior :D**

 **Miracles Kanais: hahahaha pobre Shadow, en verdad que no tiene suerte :'(**

 **les prometo chicas que habrá más escenas calenturientas, solo hay que esperar u.u**

 **opción elegida: b) pasado de Silver, así que lo bizarro empezará desde ahora... creo *sudor en la frente***

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

continuación:

Sonic quedo atónico al escuchar el nombre, ¿será posible?...

"¿M-María?, ¿la misma?"

"¿me conoces?... ¡¿Shadow te hablo de mí?!" sonríe de manera en que deslumbraba, pensar que Shadow aún piensa en ella es algo agradable

"s-sí… pero… ¿no estabas muerta?" le costaba formular palabras, estaba más que sorprendido

"yo…" su sonrisa se esfumo completamente "hace mucho que yo…" sin terminar la frase hubo un silencio inquietante

"l-lo siento mucho en verdad"

"no te preocupes, eso fue hace tanto que ya no me importa, además de este modo puedo cuidar de Shadow"

"pero… ¿cómo es posible?..."

"¿el que me puedas ver?, eso ya estaba predestinado, ¿crees que dejaría solo a Shadow para hablar contigo?" el erizo de azul aún no comprendía nada, pero espero a que ella respondiera "la razón por la que me puedes ver es porque tienes una buena vista, en realidad todos tienen esa habilidad pero simplemente ignoran su alrededor, nosotros estamos por todas partes pero nadie parece vernos, aunque no pienses que eres muy importante solo por eso, el hecho es que yo te ayude a ver el mundo que ignorabas, aunque solo puedas verme a mí sin embargo"

"creo comprender…" en realidad estaba más confundido que antes pero no quería que notara su falta de entendimiento "aunque no entiendo qué querías hablar conmigo"

"de eso… les he estado viendo a ti y a tu amigo desde que Shadow llego a este lugar y estoy feliz de que él haiga conseguido unos buenos amigos como ustedes… ha cambiado bastante desde que les conoció, se le ve más tranquilo y es como si sintiera calidez en este lugar" su voz mostraba calma y era tan dulce que podía sentirse una serenidad en cada palabra demostrando su contento, cosa que al erizo hizo sonreír "incluso cuando ambos se han enamorado de él, es todo un Don Juan ¿no?"

"he-eh y-yo no… esto… bueno…" se sonroja hasta parecer un tomate, era tan adorable

"te he… estoy contenta, un triángulo amoroso es tan romántico… pero creo que tendrás problemas con tu amigo más adelante si las cosas continúan así…" le mira de reojo para notar la expresión depresiva del cobalto

"yo…" intentaba decir algo pero un nudo en su garganta se le interpuso y no le permitió continuar, no podía pronunciar nada, tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar y de terminar hiriendo a Silver y a los demás… "Silver, todos… amy, me había olvidado de ella… no quiero herirla tampoco, pero mientras más cerca este de Shadow más crece mi afecto por él, ya es inevitable y siento que si eso sigue así, tarde o temprano lo notarán…"

"lo entiendo… pero ya que estoy hablando contigo quería pedirte un favor… quiero que te alejes de Shadow" la mirada que tenía en estos momentos era tan seria y fría que incluso dejo congelado a Sonic por un momento

"…¿qué?"

"quiero que todos se alejen de Shadow"

"pero… ¿por qué?... ¿no habías dicho que estabas feliz?" sus pupilas se volvieron pequeñas, la sorpresa fue muy grande en verdad, no comprendía nada, desde el inicio no comprende nada de lo que le quería decir, pero ¿esto?...

"Shadow está destinado a sufrir y hacer sufrir a los que le rodea por toda su vida y no quiero que eso ocurra, algo grande ocurrirá y ustedes no pueden estar involucrados, tienen que salirse de todo esto si no quieren salir lastimados"

"¡no puedo hacer eso aunque me lo pidas!"

"pensé que querías alejarte de él para proteger los sentimientos de tus amigos"

"si pero… no puedo, no quiero… no puedo simplemente alejarme así como así, y no puedes pedirme que nos alejemos de él" el volumen de su voz aumento, tenía que hacer algo, no aceptara eso

"no tienes de otra, no quiero ver a Shadow sufrir otra vez… no me lo permitiría" su rostro vuelve a mostrar tristeza pero no como antes, esta tristeza era de miedo e ira, como si hubiera algo que quiere evitar

"maría…" sabe lo que significa ese rostro de desesperación pero aun así…

"no lo volveré a ver llorar, no quiero eso para él… es tiempo ya de que sea feliz, por lo menos déjalo ser feliz… ya es suficiente de que sufra tanto… por favor" parecía que rompería en llanto pero no salían lágrimas de sus ojos "antes de que eso pase no puede estar con ustedes"

"¿qué es lo que pasará exactamente?" Sonic se sentía terrible por ella, ¿qué pensaría Shadow si se enterara de que la hizo entristecer?, ¿qué es exactamente lo que le ocurrió a Shadow?, aunque le preocupa lo que ella conoce, su tristeza es acto de que algo malo ocurrirá para todos y si puede hacer algo para evitar que todos incluyendo ella sufran entonces necesita saber… sobre el azabache

"… olvídalo… parece que no me escucharas después de todo" su aura empieza a hacerse transparente sorprendiendo al erizo de ojos esmeralda "lamento que esto haiga tenido que terminar así pero no me dejaste de otra, muy pronto eso le encontrará y no habrá forma de detenerlo, si se acercan a Shadow no solo él sufrirá sino que ustedes serán destruidos"

"¡¿qué sucederá?, ¿qué es eso que le encontrará?!"

"no puedo cambiar el flujo del tiempo por más tiempo, me están llamando… te diré una última vez, sino se separan de Shadow tendré que interrumpir" termina por desaparecer como una luz, no importa lo mucho que Sonic insistió maría no le respondió… ya se había ido…

"… María…"

Después de eso Sonic no la volvió a ver más, en cambio, se puso a investigar a fondo quién era ella y que fue lo que sucedió con Shadow, (este instituto tiene información de todo tipo, incluso de personas que no pertenecen a la preparatoria pues es a la vez un comando de operaciones controlado por Blaze para protección del mundo que cuenta con varias sedes en todos los países, siendo este la base principal, es parte fundamental del gobierno y la milicia internacional, la información criminal, los archivos de natalicio y mortalidad, los cambios en el planeta, todo se encuentra aquí) sin embargo no encontró ningún archivo de la rubia en los documentos del instituto

"¿por qué?... es como si no hubiera nacido nunca… ¿qué es exactamente lo que ocurre?"

Después de medianoche se fue veloz a su casa y se encerró en su habitación intentando recalcular lo que pasó, es como si fuera un fantasma, no tiene nada de antecedentes… maría

Al día siguiente

Todos estaban entusiasmados, los preparativos ya estaban listos y la decoración era estupenda, todo un día con algunos estudiantes con atuendos de kimono y paseando de salón a salón viendo y disfrutando de lo que sus estudiantes prepararon para el instituto, salones embrujados, cafés, salón de fortuna y del amor, todos los salones estaban decorados de diferentes cosas y diferentes tipo de entretenimiento para hacer de este día memorable, y lo mejor de todo, sin intromisión de los de afuera o de la prensa, era un día solo para ellos

Silver se encontraba buscando por todos lados, esperando entusiasmado por cierta persona especial, vestía con un kimono de color blanco con bordes dorados que combinaban con sus hermosos ojos miel, además de tener en mano unas cuantas cajas que le regalaron sus fangirls

Se quedó pensativo un rato sin tomarle atención al mundo, las ideas flotaban en su mente sin parar, justo cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba alegremente voltea para saludar

"Shadow-san…ah" pero la persona que estaba frente a él no es quien espero que sea, sintió pánico al ver el rostro de esta persona, hacía mucho que no le veía y de algún modo las palabras no salían

"tiempo sin vernos Silver, ¿cómo te ha ido?" su rostro era confuso, apenas y se podía ver, la gente alrededor no parecía notarlo y caminaban con toda tranquilidad hasta que de repente el tiempo parece paralizarse "¿qué sucede?, ¿te comió la lengua Blaze?" hace una risa burlona que irrita al albino

"ahm… ¿p-por qué estás aquí?" quería parecer tranquilo pero los nervios lo devoraban, de todas las personas en el mundo tenía que toparse con esta "creí que…"

"¿Qué había muerto?, yo también lo creí, pero estoy vivito y coleando como puedes ver" le interrumpe secamente con un aura oscura de ira destructiva "veo que esperas a alguien… hmm, me pregunto qué pasaría si…"

"¡ni se te ocurra tocarle!" se pone en posición de ataque listo para luchar contra él si era necesario

"Wow, que miedo" finge asustarse con un tono agudo solo para bufarse "no te precipites, no lucharé contigo aquí, además les prometí no matarte antes de lo planeado"

"¿quiénes?" no deja su posición ni baja la guardia, de este no se podía confiar y lo conocía perfectamente como para caer en sus trucos, sin embargo el sujeto en frente de él no dijo nada y un silencio se apoderó del momento hasta que decidió hablar

"supongo que ya les habrán informado a ti y a Blaze… ustedes más que nadie sabrán quienes son los que los buscan, claro además de mí…" parece mofarse con cada palabra

Silver tiembla de tan solo pensar en la posibilidad, no podía ser cierto, no lo creía, sentía que quería llorar y devastarse, después de todo era su culpa, hasta que un recuerdo de Sonic, Shadow y los demás le llego a la mente levantándose nuevamente con una mirada firme

"vaya… parece que has superado tus miedos… o eso crees" sus ojos se agudizan en la oscuridad con un brillo sombrío y como si fuera una luz desaparece para dejar solo imágenes del recuerdo de Silver, el momento en que todos a los que quería murieron

Silver contempló esas imágenes horrorizado mientras observaba como el fuego se extendía a los alrededores del lugar y los grandes edificios y monumentos se venían abajo, sus antiguos compañeros, a los que juró proteger, estaban huyendo pavoridos siendo todos víctimas del desastre que tomo lugar allí

"Silver... a… ¡ayúdanos por favor!" estira su brazo para intentar alcanzarlo y estando a solo unos pocos centímetros de lograrlo los escombros hacen trizas su cuerpo sin piedad mientras el fuego carcomía su piel

"¡Steve!..." Tal escena solo hizo que las pupilas de Silver se oscurecieran y perdieran brillo, intentó tomarlo con desesperación pero ya era tarde "¡NOOO!" las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sobre abiertos sin señal de detenerse, tembloroso empezó a murmurar algunas cosas que no podían ser audibles fácilmente "Steve, no… esto… ¡ESTO NO ES REAL!, ¡DETENTE!"

"oh es muy real Silver" el mencionado voltea rápidamente al reconocer la voz y ve a todos sus compañeros cubiertos de sangre con heridas más allá de lo compresible dejando al albino sin poder pronunciar palabra más que balbuceos "es más real de lo que tú crees"

"tú nos abandonaste Silver, nos dejaste morir… aún peor… ¡todo esto fue tu culpa!" su voz se alza demostrando la ira en su ser

"n-no… eso… no es cierto yo…" apenas y la voz le daba para decir esas palabras entre cortadas

"tú provocaste esto, es tu culpa el que nosotros sufriéramos aquí, tú y Blaze nos han traicionado… ¡NO MERECEN VIVIR!" sus gritos sonaron tan fuertes que hicieron temblar la tierra, Silver no pudo evitar tropezar y caer e inmediatamente mirar con terror como ellos se acercaban a él a paso decidido "¡disfrutaremos de hacerles sufrir hasta la muerte por lo que nos han hecho!" se abalanzan sobre él

"¡no, esperen… nooo!" sus gritos de dolor retumbaban en todo el lugar y las risas de los otros le hacían compañía, al fondo de todo el alboroto la sombra le observaba divertido pero sin dejar el aura sanguinaria

"no podrás escapar de tu destino" se escucha apenas de susurro su voz gruesa y espeluznante

De repente todo regreso a ser como antes, el flujo del tiempo volvió a recomponerse y las imágenes se fueron, todo parece ser una pesadilla

En el momento en que alguien toca su hombro se sobresalta con lágrimas en sus ojos cayendo sin parar haciéndole despertar de la 'pesadilla' que acaba de presenciar, desesperado voltea a mirar a quien le toco el hombro aterrado de que fuera otra pesadilla cuando ve el rostro de Shadow mirándole fijamente preocupado, cosa que hizo que tropezara y cayera

"¿qué sucede?" se acerca para tomarlo de ambos hombros evitando que el de ojos miel se golpeara fuerte y le viera a la cara, sin embargo Silver mira hacia otro lado

"S-Shadow-san… ah… no… no es nada" intenta evitarlo, quería salir corriendo y evitar verle a los ojos y demostrarle más debilidad de la que ya pudo presenciar, se sentía tan impotente, no le venía a la mente más nada que lo que acaba de ver y no quería que shadow se preocupara y le obligara a decirle lo que sucedió "no te preocupes" tenía la esperanza de que en algún momento en que Shadow le preguntara algo se descuidara y poder salir corriendo, sin embargo el oji-carmesí no le dedico palabra por un breve momento y solo le queda viendo

"está bien, si no quieres decirme lo que sucedió entonces no te obligaré a hacerlo" le suelta lentamente dejando sorprendido al albino "sin embargo no puedo dejarte así, no me lo permitiría" sus ojos se fijan suavemente sobre Silver como si estuviera rozando su alma con solo la mirada sintiéndose tan cálido, en el momento extiende su mano con gesto de alegría y Silver la mira algo sorprendido aún "me pediste acompañarte este día ¿no?, entonces vamos"

"si" responde un poco más tranquilo aceptando la ayuda del moreno para levantarlo, cuando estaba levantándose pisa por accidente el kimono y tropieza cerrando los ojos por impulso, cuando los abre se ve en el pecho suave del azabache sintiendo como se agrandaba y encogía al respirar, incluso oía sus palpitaciones, sus manos quedaron entrelazadas y unidas delicadamente y podía sentir el mentón de Shadow en su cabeza, todo su cuerpo dio un cosquilleo interno al contacto tan cercano, levantó su cabeza apenado solo para mirar el magnífico ángulo del rostro del otro

Shadow sin embargo cuando vio que el albino tropezó le tomó para que no cayera, luego de un momento noto que se había incorporado nuevamente

"¿estás bien?" no podía negarlo, estaba actuando muy amable últimamente pero era porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que estaba con personas que quería o empezaba a tomarles cariño y se sentía bien, en cambio Silver queda sonrojado al ver esos ojos brillar con esa intensidad sintiendo hasta el más puro sentimiento

"si… estoy bien… gracias" se separa avergonzado hasta que Shadow le toma de la mano

"muy bien, intenta no tropezar otra vez, la próxima puede que no te vuelva a atrapar" le muestra una sonrisa la cual aun siendo sencilla basto para que el corazón de Silver se acelerara precipitadamente

"e-está bien… tendré cuidado" su sonrojo aumentó más cuando Shadow empezó a caminar

"entonces vamos, hay mucho por hacer hoy" avanza sin soltarle de la mano llevándose consigo al pobre Silver exaltado y nervioso, pero entre todo eso pudo sonreír tímidamente olvidando cualquier mal recuerdo de lo sucedido

" _no me rendiré, lucharé si es necesario… por Blaze… por Sonic… por Shadow… por todos… he encontrado algo por lo cual luchar_ " ignoró el miedo que sentía y se centró solo en lo que tenía ahora, sus dudas seguían en él y la culpa lo volvía loco, pero para cuando el momento de arreglar su pasado llegue estará dispuesto de dar su vida para protegerlos a todos

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Fin del capítulo

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 **no sé que poner aquí así que ni pedo, Radar Radar Radar!**

 **ah si, ya me acordé, ¿quién creen ustedes que es el nuevo personaje? ¬w¬ osea la sombra :P adivina adivinador, quien adivine le haré un fanfic especial yaoi hard +18 n.n [podrá pedir lo que quiera, como quien será seme o quién uke o si prefiere trío, y quienes serán los protagonista de ese yaoi hard, incluso podrá pedirme si los quiere disfrazados o no, o de algún tema especial en específico, ejemplo: tema navideño o de halloween, ¡LO QUE SEA! :D, solo que sean personajes de la saga de Sonic obviamente *sonríe nerviosamente con una gota de sudor en su frente*] n.ñ**


	13. Especial Shadilver parte 1

**hello gente!, Miracles fue la ganadora de la pregunta anterior y su fanfic fue subido ya wiii, fue divertido escribir su historia n.n**

 **eiimyy: adivinaste cariño pero otra persona se te adelanto u.u aún así por ser tan fiel seguidora puedo recompensarte con un fanfic, tú solo dime si lo quieres o cómo lo quieres, yo me encargo, P.D: si, la escuela mata, te entiendo completamente u.u**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

continuación:

Shadow y Silver llegaron al primer salón al cual decían ser de terror, los aventurados erizos entraron con toda confianza, realmente Silver estaba temblando del miedo, las cosas fantasmales no eran lo suyo desde hace tiempo, pero Shadow le tomaba de la mano cada vez que sentía pavor lo que le daba confianza a continuar la caminata por los pasillos elaborados del salón

"muy bien, ¿ahora qué viene?... hmm… ¡ahí!" podía descifrar donde exactamente saldrían cada estudiante, Shadow le apunta rápidamente incluso antes de que el chico con traje que calavera saliera a gritar "ese fue muy fácil" sonríe para sí mismo complacido de su mente atenta

"Wow, yo ni lo pude sentir" le alaba alegremente, realmente era divertido mientras estaba con el de betas rojas "Shadow-san es increíble"

"je… no lo dudes" un leve sonrojo aparece en su rostro indicando su alardea

"hey ustedes dos" ambos erizos observan a la persona que les llamo "lamento decirles que tienen que salir, están haciendo que los demás se aburran" indica mostrándoles a los otros chicos que pasaban al salón esperanzados de un susto sin obtener más que predicciones dañando toda la sorpresa

"lo sentimos mucho, no fue nuestra intención" hace una pequeña reverencia tímidamente haciendo sonrojar a más de uno en ese lugar, incluyendo al mismo Shadow detrás de él, no pudo negar que era muy adorable y de alguna forma le recordó a María

"n-no te preocupes… yo soy quien debería disculparse" se reverencia casi al instante, incluso más exagerado de lo normal, evitar sentirse culpable después de semejante dulzura era imposible " _¿qué estoy haciendo?... él es un hombre… tengo que ser fuerte_ "

"bueno salgamos de aquí" corta la escena el azabache tomando de las manos a Silver nuevamente y sacándolo del aula

"¿Sha-Shadow-san?" le parece algo extraño el que lo sacara con tanta rapidez "¿qué sucede?"

"¿eh?" se gira para darle a cara y nota que le apretaba fuerte "lo sien… no es nada… me recordaste a alguien que conocí hace mucho, eso es todo" nota que Silver le queda viendo confundido y eso le incomodo de sobremanera "sigamos al próximo" camino soltando la mano del albino

"Shadow-san…" eso último le dejo atónico pero le siguió de todas formas

El siguiente lugar fue un aula de juegos, ambos entraron y pidieron empezar con el juego de atrapar manzanas de un balde de agua con la boca, Silver fue el primero y pudo sacar al menos 5 manzanas en un minuto, siguió Shadow por un minuto pudiendo agarrar 4, sobra decir que cada vez que sacaba la cabeza del balde intentando recuperar el aire Silver embellecía su rostro sonrojado

Obviamente después del reto el ganador fue el albino

"¡gané!" sonríe alegremente recibiendo el regalo mientras Shadow miraba hacia otro lado algo avergonzado secándose la cara aun

Siguieron con el juego de los globos, mientras más tiempo pasaba el globo se agrandaba y en cualquier momento explotaría, los erizos se pasaban el globo el uno al otro desesperadamente mientras se las ingeniaban para seguir el juego de la palabra por abecedario

"tetera" dice Silver pasándole el globo con rapidez al azabache

"uva" Shadow rápidamente se lo regresa

"vasija"

"w… we, wi, wu… he…" no le llegaba nada a la mente con esa letra pero antes de poder ocurrírsele algo el globo revienta en su cara llenándolo de confeti

"¡Woo-joo volví a ganar!" recibía el premio nuevamente dejando a un molesto Shadow atrás escupiendo el confeti de su boca

"eso fue suerte" hacía pequeños berrinches todavía quitándose los pedazos de papeles que le quedaron

"vamos Shadow-san, seguramente ganarás en el próximo" le sonríe inocentemente dejando a Shadow algo sorprendido luego infla sus cachetes con un tono rojizo y se queja "jajaja, Shadow, no te había visto hacer esa faceta antes, es adorable" esa última palabra hizo avergonzar al azabache de lo repentino

"¿q-qué?..." es la segunda vez que lo oye y realmente le sorprende

"¡ah, no!, quiero decir… qué es divertido… si he…" no se había dado cuenta de que esa palabra se le salió sin querer, que avergonzado estaba sobre todo porque Shadow no dejaba de mirarlo inquietante "b-bueno… sigamos con el siguiente ¿sí?" se adelanta al siguiente juego para no dirigirle la palabra e evitar contestar

"hmm…" dejo que caminara un momento mientras pensaba en lo dicho y recordando que Sonic también le dijo algo parecido... ¿qué ocultaran estos dos?, sin embargo notando que Silver fue al juego de tiro al blanco sus ojos destellaron un brillo y una sonrisa se apoderó de él

Ambos se prepararon para cuando los objetivos salieran y se movieran de un lado a otro, Silver intentaba tumbarlos pero les costaba mantener la mirada con tanto movimiento mientras con Shadow todo era tan sencillo, no malgastaba cartucho, a todos les daba a la primera

El juego termino antes de tiempo pues Shadow había derribado a todos los objetivos tomándole solo dos cartuchos en 20 segundos, ¡era un nuevo record!, recibió el regalo y sonrió triunfante

"increíble, eso fue lo más increíble que he visto, ¡eres sorpréndete Shadow-san!" sus ojos prácticamente brillaban de la emoción mientras el mencionado se sentía triunfador al fin

Luego de salir ambos se hallaban caminando buscando que hacer o en que otro entrar hasta que se encontraron con el aula A-4

En la puerta estaba Tails llevando unas cajas al salón y observa a ambos venir hacia allí

"Silver, Shadow, que gusto que vinieran" les dedica una sonrisa la cual es regresada por Silver, en cambio Shadow solo se queda viendo la caja que llevaba consigo "¿la están pasando bien?"

"si, todo es muy interesante en verdad, ¿cómo va el aula?" pregunta alegremente abriéndole la puerta para que pasara

"muchas gracias… sobre el aula todo va excelente, han venido muchos estudiantes e incluso hay largas filas, todos ansían entrar… aunque hay un pequeño problema" les invita a entrar y ambos notan el alboroto que se formó allí "como podrán ver se nos está saliendo de las manos, los clientes son demasiados para nosotros y algunos no quedan satisfechos"

"hmm… ¡no te preocupes te ayudaremos!" Silver alza la voz animado por empezar

"¡e-espera!, ¿dijiste ayudaremos?, me suena a manada" Shadow en un movimiento rápido le detiene antes de que decida por si solo que hacer

"vamos Shadow, será divertido, además prometiste acompañarme" lo dejo contra la espada y la pared

"sigh… e-está bien, solo si me prometes que no haré algo estúpido como disfrazarme de algo para hacer algo más estúpido" le mira inquietante esperando una respuesta tranquila sin embargo Silver giro los ojos con una risita "¿qué fue eso?" de repente siente un pinchazo y cae dormido

Al despertar se soba la cabeza maldiciendo a sus adentros la jaqueca hasta que se mira usando el traje de maid otra vez quedando atónico

"no otra vez" su cara se vuelve como un tomate "¿cómo me volvieron a dormir?" su respuesta fue respondida por una amy justo detrás de él con una aguja en la mano y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "con que fuiste tú… de alguna manera no me sorprende"

"espero que esta vez no salgas corriendo" saca su gran martillo dejándolo descansar en sus manos, advirtiéndole al azabache lo que sucederá sino la escucha, que miedo O.O

"creo que ya no tengo de otra…" una gota de sudor se asoma por su frente "entonces ¿de qué va todo esto?"

"¿qué nunca habías visto un café maid?" el aludido reconoce la voz y chasquea la lengua algo disgustado mientras un jazz sensual se escucha en el lugar sin saber de dónde diablos salió, la sombra se acerca dejando ver a la murciélago con un vestido maid corto, ajustado y con mucho escote "hola ¿qué tal?, ¿me extrañaron?" guiñe un ojo y con una sonrisa picarona deja a varios de los chicos con el corazón en la boca

"¿quién te extraño?" responde fríamente, todavía recuerda lo último que le pasó con ella, pero dejando eso de lado y dando un pequeño suspiro le pregunta tranquilamente "¿dónde habías estado?"

"… por ahí" no deja su cara de traviesa "hey pero que bien te ves, eres tan lindo, si fueras una chica me pondría muy celosa~" le abraza sorpresivamente acariciando sus púas acto seguido el azabache se ruboriza

"d-déjame ya" intenta separarla quedando en varias poses vergonzosas pero a la vez cómicas en donde el encaje se levanta y se muestra su cola (kyaa O/O)

"él dijo que lo dejaras" se interpone el adorable silver a quien casi le da un paro al ver aquella escena intentando parar su hemorragia nasal con una mano mientras con la otra utiliza su telequinesis

Después de separarlos y de que le explicaran a Shadow lo que tenía que hacer, además de aguantar sus quejidos e intentos de asesinatos de este, lograron (por poco) convencerlo por lo menos hasta el atardecer, el día paso rápido en realidad, todos se la pasaron riendo de los hechos que sucedían alrededor de los erizos

"pero que lindo trasero~3" el tipo con sumo deleite frota su mano sobre el vestido de Shadow haciendo que el anterior se erizara (más de lo normal xD) y de la ira le zampara una patada

"¿qué dijiste bastardo?" le pisa la cara con los tacones caros que le hicieron usar junto al traje sin percatarse de que en esa posición el tipo podía ver por debajo de su vestido

"esto es el paraíso" como si no le doliera los golpes que le da el azabache dice aquellas palabras con suma alegría y una sonrisa abobada para luego recibir otra patada y quedar inconsciente

Silver intenta acercarse a Shadow al verlo inhalar tan desesperadamente pero es sorprendido al escucharle gritar "¡¿y ustedes que miran?!" todos los demás voltean la mirada con algunas risitas y con ganas de hacer lo mismo que el sujeto

"shadow-san tranquilízate, solo están bromeando"

"¿bromeando?, ¡me han agarrado el trasero más de 15 veces!, ¡esos inútiles solo se están aprovechando!"

"calma, a mí también me han hecho lo mismo varias veces y yo no me estoy quejando" en realidad le daba a cada uno sus pataditas disimuladamente, pero para calmar al malhumorado le muestra una sonrisa tranquilizante

"¿cómo es que te lo tomas tan normal?" pregunta tranquilamente aunque todavía este molesto, esa pregunta le comía desde hace un tiempo

"es porqué… si no lo hiciéramos todos formarían un caos, es por eso que prefiero pasar por estas situaciones a que suceda una calamidad" aunque su voz sonaba melancólica esa dulce sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro, Shadow no pronuncia palabra alguna, en cambio intenta tranquilizarse y mirarle seriamente "justo igual sucede con Sonic"

"así que ustedes dos prefieren dejar su orgullo a un lado a que algo como un desastre suceda… parece algo tonto pero respeto eso"

"shad…"

"sin embargo…" le interrumpe "un niño no deja de ser travieso solo por darle dulces"

"¿qué… quiere decir eso?" parece sorprendido y aunque no importa las veces en que lo piense todavía no cae en lo obvio de la respuesta

"quiere decir que no necesitan avergonzarse a sí mismos, entiendo que quieran evitar una conmoción pero haciendo lo que les piden solo avivarán a los deseos de la gente, si siguen como van hasta ahora solo conseguirán que las personas se acostumbren a usarlos como simples objetos… llegará un día en que sus deseos no sean suficiente y algo peor que el desastre sucederá"

Silver no supo responder, solo quería escuchar cada palabra ser repetida en su mente para jamás olvidarlas, el que Shadow le diga algo tan importante seriamente es porque se preocupa y eso le hace sentir bien, por impulso lo abraza fuertemente

"h-hey" un leve sonrojo se muestra en su mejillas a la sorpresa del contacto cercano (del otro mundo okno xD)

"muchas gracias Shadow-san" frota su rostro contra el de él lo que ocasionó que el azabache se empezara a avergonzar, rouge de metiche toma fotos junto con amy y nudillos quien no paró de reír

"pero que lindos~3" su rostro no dejaba de babear, los clientes estaban de igual modo o incluso peor " _esto es perfecto, sin duda todo va como planeé_ " una pequeña sonrisa cómplice aparece en su rostro coqueto " _necesito una con Sonic_ "

"¡Basta ya, dejen de tomar fotos ustedes, y deja de reírte o te mataré!" Shadow ya molesto se dirige a Silver, rouge y amy, nudillos en ese respectivo orden, todos se detuvieron y volvieron a lo suyo, después de reírse por un rato por supuesto

"hmm… me pregunto dónde estará mi Sonikku" amy se detiene a suspirar por su amado a quien no le había visto todo el día

"tienes razón no le he visto hoy… es extraño, de todos él era el que estaba más entusiasmado por este día" agrega tails acercándose al grupo junto a cosmo agarrados de la mano

La conversación no paso por alto del azabache y del albino, preguntándose lo mismo, sobre todo Shadow, desde que lo vio anoche no le ha visto más y eso ya era raro porque estos dos se la pasaban encima de él como un chicle aunque ellos crean que no los haiga notado cuando le persiguen

…

Siguieron así hasta que se acercó el atardecer, ambos erizos se cambiaron y salieron corriendo, sobretodo porque Silver tomo a Shadow de la mano diciéndole que le enseñaría algo interesante

Llegaron hasta el techo del instituto en donde no había nadie, la noche se acercaba y todos se agrupaban para ver encender la fogata

"¿qué sucede?" el de betas estaba algo preocupado por el albino quien parecía nervioso por alguna razón

"ayer te dije que tenía algo importante que decirte, ¿no es así?" el azabache asiente "bueno… esto es lo que quería decirte" se acerca peligrosamente hasta él sin dudar en lo que haría

"¿q-qué… haces?" Shadow lo vio algo confundido, se quedó como piedra en el momento en que sintió sus labios ser arrebatados por los dulces y delicados labios del albino justo cuando los fuegos artificiales alumbraron el oscuro cielo nocturno y decoraban el lugar con colores llamativos, su mente quedo en blanco, simplemente no podía procesar la información, no pudo separarse, eso… ¿era un beso?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Fin del capítulo

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 **Tan Tan TAAANNN su querida Sara siempre complicándoles la vida n.ñ**

 **nuestro pequeño retoño de amor por fin se ha confesado TuT estoy tan feliz por él sniff sniff :'D**

 **como siempre muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, en serio que me alegran el día al ver que les gusta :D**

 **Saludos a Eiimyy y a Miracles n.n**

 **no se olviden de los revews, es mi recompensa :'D**


	14. Especial Shadilver parte 2 Sonic Pov

**Mientras con Sonic**

No quería aparecerse en el instituto ese día, pero al ver que no logró encontrar nada de información sobre María se dispuso a caminar a la entrada ya cansado, tal vez luego lo intentaría pero por ahora tendría que disfrutar, ya hacia un tiempito que no gozaba como antes así que se adentró al edificio y busco una buena atracción, despues de evitar a varios fans que le siguieron se encontró con Shadow y Silver en el salón embrujado y por impulso decidió seguirlos

No pudo observarlos tanto porque se encontraba con todo tipo de criaturas en ese lugar que lo asustaban de sobremanera y terminaba por romper cosas

En el salón de juegos

"¡gané!" gritaba Silver tomando el obsequio pero Sonic solo se fijó en el azabache quien todavía tenía gotas de agua en su rostro lo que ocasiono que se sonrojara

En el juego del globo

"¡Woo-joo volví a ganar!" repetía el albino con otro obsequio en sus manos

"eso fue suerte"

No pudo evitar reírse del mal perdedor que era Shadow, en verdad le hacía gracia, algún día le haría una broma con eso así que lo anotó

En el juego del tiro al blanco

"increíble, eso fue lo más increíble que he visto, ¡eres sorpréndete Shadow-san!" le aludía haciendo crecer el ego del moreno

Sonic quedo admirado con lo bueno que era en eso, estaba sorprendido realmente, ¿en dónde aprendió a disparar tan bien?

Cuando vio que ambos salían les siguió a lo lejos ya que sabía que Shadow tenía un fuerte sentido, se detuvo al ver que hablaban con Tails y notar que este casi le pilla

"tengo que encontrar una manera de entrar sin que se den cuenta" vio cerca un salón del disfraz y sonrió a su suerte

Pasó por desapercibido ante todos y se sentó un puesto a casi dos metro y medio del mostrador esperando por Silver y Shadow, cuando salieron el azulado casi se cae de la silla al mirarles con los trajes… bueno, con Silver ya estaba acostumbrado, pero era la primera vez que veía a Shadow con el traje de Maid y sin duda se veía violable… " _¿en qué estoy pensando?_ " batuquea su cabeza un poco para frenar los pensamientos impolutos

Luego de ver como Rouge le abraza y acaricia sus nervios aumentaron la presión cuando se levanta el vestido por accidente, no pudo aguantar la presión y termino con una hemorragia nasal aún peor que la de Silver

Y el día continuó así con casi un paro cardiaco por todas las veces que quiso levantarse para darle en la madre a todos esos que querían sobrepasarse con ambos erizos hasta que de repente estos empezaron una conversación más seria

"justo igual sucede con Sonic" el mencionado se eriza al escuchar su nombre pero luego de que siguieran hablando algo le conmovió de cierta forma

"quiere decir que no necesitan avergonzarse a sí mismos, entiendo que quieran evitar una conmoción pero haciendo lo que les piden solo avivarán a los deseos de la gente, si siguen como van hasta ahora solo conseguirán que las personas se acostumbren a usarlos como simples objetos… llegará un día en que sus deseos no sean suficiente y algo peor que el desastre sucederá"

Podría decirse que es la primera vez que alguien les hablaba de esa manera y su corazón se aceleró con fervor, un escalofrío llego a todo su cuerpo y sus ojos se cerraron levemente suspirando con alegría hasta que les vio tan juntos en un abrazo sorpresivo mientras los otros tomaban fotos y se reían, evitar sentirse feliz por eso era imposible, estaba contento de cómo iban las cosas, todos unidos y alegres de esa manera era algo que quería ver por siempre

Luego de que apareciera el anochecer se fue a perseguirles rápidamente hacia el techo, asustado de estar en lo correcto de lo que pensaba haría Silver ahora, simplemente no podía evitar querer entrometerse y detenerle, pero no debía, después de todo le prometió ayudarle aunque él mismo haiga tomado las fuerzas de hacerlo por sí mismo

"ayer te dije que tenía algo importante que decirte, ¿no es así?" Sonic voltea a ver a Silver dirigirle la palabra al azabache quien asiente a lo dicho por este "bueno… esto es lo que quería decirte" se acerca peligrosamente hasta él

"¿q-qué… haces?" para sorpresa de ambos Silver le besa con dulzura, fue algo largo, lo suficiente para dejar sin aire al azabache y al cobalto quien quedo de piedra al ver lo que sucedió, Sonic sintió como si una aguja se hubiera clavado en su pecho, un dolor peor que cualquier otro que haiga sentido antes, la tristeza se apoderó de él rápidamente

 _"_ _¿por qué tiene que doler tanto?..."_ siente que unas lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos esmeraldas pero las detenía con las yemas de sus dedos

Silver se separó al sentir la falta de aire y mira directamente a los ojos del azabache quien todavía no comprendía lo que sucedió

"¿q-qué fue…?" apenas y logra formular palabras, sus ojos estaban como platos además de sentir la piel de gallina

"me gustas" le interrumpe precipitadamente, cerraba los ojos con fuerza esperando a que no le lastimara lo que sucedería "me gustas, me gustas, ¡me gustas Shadow-san!..." con cada me gusta que salía de sus labios el corazón de Sonic se apretaba cada vez más "me gustaste desde el primer momento en que pisaste el aula y… quería saber que dirías si te lo decía…"

Sin duda eso no se lo esperaba, sabía que algo no andaba bien desde que le pidió ayer que lo acompañara pero esto era… algo más allá de lo que pudo haberse imaginado, ni siquiera Sonic se esperaba a que le besara precipitadamente

"y-yo…" ¿qué diablos debía decirle?, ahora que lo dejo indefenso por el impacto que le provocó aquel beso inesperado por primera vez en su vida no sabía que responder… hasta que alguien le llego a la mente "pensé que Blaze y tú…"

"¿Blaze y yo?, n-no… solo somos muy buenos amigos" responde tímidamente "aunque sabía que no corresponderías a mis sentimientos… solo es una estupidez... eso fue lo que pensé en un principio pero ahora sé que tengo una oportunidad" parecía estar entristecido cuando de repente sus ojos muestran un brillo intenso que parecía verse hasta el otro lado del campus

"¿q-qué..?"

"aun si no me quieres ahora no me rendiré, intentaré conquistarte todos los días de hoy en adelante hasta que te enamores de mí, ya lo verás" hace pose de lucha indicando que cada palabra es verdadera

"… olvídalo eso no sucederá…" una gota de sudor aparece en su frente al darse cuenta de que Silver no le escucharía " _sin duda esto va a ser un problema_ " suspira un poco cansado por todo el trajín de ese día mientras Silver piensa en quien sabe qué…

Sonic después de todo eso se marcha lo más rápido que pudo, llamando la atención de Shadow al sentir una corriente de aire detrás de ellos

A toda velocidad llego hasta su casa y se metió a su habitación para pensar un rato

"detente… este no eres tú… no deberías escapar, enfrenta al problema… ¿pero cómo hago para olvidarme de estos tontos sentimientos?" se intentaba auto-regañar hasta quedarse dormido "¿quizás… deba luchar…ahh" bosteza mientras cerraba los ojos "… también?"

 **Al día siguiente**

Los demás estudiantes parecían sorprendidos por algo en una de las paredes del pasillo de abajo, había gente amontonada y susurraban cosas

"no puedo creerlo…"

"tienes razón, esto debe ser alguna clase de broma" parecían sorprendidas mientras charlaban

Sonic no dudó más y se dio paso para ver lo que les tenía tan incrédulos y justo en sus narices, en ese mismo muro había una nota que decía:

 _Shadow-san, no te miento cuando digo que eres lo que mi corazón más desea, quiero abrazarte, besarte, sentirte, quiero estar a tu lado todo el tiempo y tomarte de la mano sin importar la indiferencia de los demás, siento que si no estoy junto a ti me desboronaré lentamente, para demostrarte que voy en serio con esto escribí esta nota en donde cualquiera la pueda leer, así todos sabrán que me gustas un montón, así todos sabrán que algún día tú podrás ser mío y yo seré tuyo… con amor Silver_

"¿qué?" no bastaba con lo que decía la nota, también había un dibujo bastante notable de Silver haciendo un corazón con sus manos

"¡es S-Shadow-sama!" la gente empezó a gritar al ver el peli-negro se acercaba sin enterarse de nada aun, Sonic volteó rápidamente hasta el azabache y observa como alrededor de él todos se juntaron y empezaron a hacerle preguntas sin fin

"¡Shadow-kun, ¿qué sucedió entre Silver y tú?!"

"S-Shadow-san… ¿ustedes dos están saliendo?"

"¿te gusta Silver Shadow-sama?" parecían no estar tan contesto con eso, ¿cómo estarlo?, si ellos son sex simbols en ese lugar y sus seguidores se conforman con verlos solteros

"¿d-de qué están hablando?" con tantas preguntas a la vez no podía escuchar bien lo que decían

"la nota…" fue lo único que alcanzo a escuchar hasta que se volviera a formar el escándalo de preguntas, el azabache se acerca hasta el muro encontrándose con aquella nota

"n-no puede ser…" su rostro se volvió más oscuro de lo normal, estaba molesto obviamente pero apenado al mismo tiempo "así que era verdad…" gran error el decir eso, todo el grupo se vuelve a formar alrededor de él con más preguntas incómodas

Sonic al ver a Shadow histérico lo iba toma de la mano y escapar con él hasta donde nadie los viera pero antes de poder hacerlo le detiene una voz

"apártense del medio, déjenme pasar" Shadow reconocía esa voz, eggman se acercó y lo tomo del hombro "necesito hablar con este estudiante por un momento" y sin más se lo llevo en la nave que siempre usa para pasearse de aquí a allá, pero que flojo era

Sonic miró con horror la nave, nunca le ha agradado ese sujeto, le daba las condolencias a Shadow desde lejos

"¡Silver-chan!" se voltea rápidamente para confirmar si era cierto lo que decían los demás a sus espaldas y se encontró con el mismo circulo alrededor del albino haciendo las mismas preguntas vergonzosas

"¿tú escribiste la nota?"

"¿todo lo que dice es cierto?"

"¿amas a Shadow-sama?"

"si… es todo cierto" no parecía estar nervioso con decir tal confesión delante de todos dejándolos parapléjicos, sin embargo aunque al principio todos no podían aceptarlo al ver que Silver estaba más decidido que nunca muchos se alegraron

"entonces no te rindas y ve por él"

"ya verás que pronto lo lograrás"

"¿en serio lo creen?, muchas gracias" no se esperaba a que todos le apoyaran tan fuertemente, estaba realmente feliz de que aceptaran los hechos, ya no tenía de que preocuparse "me dan fuerzas para seguir… uh, ¡Sonic!" al verle entre la multitud sonríe a saludarlo

"¿Qué tal Silver?" regresa el saludo, Silver se le acerca casi volando de alegría hasta él

"lo logré amigo… me le he confesado" al decir eso todos gritan alegres haciéndole sonrojar un poco de emoción "todo gracias a ti, seguí tus concejos y no me rendí"

"… estoy…" su rostro estaba apagado por un momento "¡tan feliz por ti amigo!" luego una tremenda sonrisa típica de él aparece sobre su semblante triste

"muchas gracias Sonic" le abraza cariñosamente "eres el mejor amigo del mundo"

"…" no sabía que responder a eso, la campana que da inicio a las clases suenan y todos se marchan a sus respectivos salones "vamos amigo"

"si" le sigue alegremente

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

End of the chapter

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **he!, espero que les ahiga gustado, el siguiente capítulo está de locos! se acerca el secuestro de Silver, espérenlo xD**

 **Decisiones: ya se extrañaba :P**

 **Nuevo personaje!**

 **a)** **Manic (no será hermano de Sonic... al menos que ustedes quieran que sí, pero si lo eligen habrá muchos malentendidos con Sonic, y Shadow empezará a tener celos jojojo)**

 **b)** **Metal Sonic (ya lo pensaba agregar de todas formas pero tendrá menos apariciones, si lo eligen será uno de los personajes con más escenas y comedia, sin mencionar un gran rival xD)**

 **c)** **Zooey (todos queremos un triangulo amoroso entre CosmoxTailsxZaooey :D)**

 **d) otro (dejar en el review de cuál quieren que agregue)**

 **creo ya saber cual elegirán :v pero los dejaré elegir a cual prefieran y aparecerá en el siguiente del siguiente capítulo xD (osea dentro de 2 capítulos :P)**


	15. Saga pasado de Silver I

**hey! ¿me extrañaron?, yo sí les extrañe n.n y estoy feliz de decirles que la saga del pasado de Silver ya está abierta xD**

 **espero que lo disfruten :D**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Continuación

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Mientras con Shadow**

Eggman lo había llevado a su oficina privada (pues sí, cada profesor aquí tiene su propia oficina, así de grande es)

"esto va de mal a peor…" estaba que echaba humo el bigotudo "no pensé que el plateado se fuera a enamorar de ti, eso pone las cosas en otra perspectiva…"

"¿puedes no decirlo de esa forma?" le replica enojado, a la vez que apenado

"¿de qué otra manera la diría?, no basta con que todos sepan de tu habilidad ahora no te dejarán en paz por culpa del erizo blanco… si están pendiente de ti todo el tiempo no podrás hacer algún movimiento ¡y la misión se verá en fracaso!"

"todo es tu culpa al pedirme que les tratara con normalidad" se cruza de brazos ignorando sus quejas "sabía que no debía escucharte"

"¿de qué hablas?, según la carta se enamoró de ti a primera vista, no fue necesario el que hablaras con formalidad con él para que eso sucediera" se burló en su cara

"no aceptaré una ofensa de ese estilo de ti"

"Como si me importase si lo aceptas o no" se vuelve a reírse en su cara pero al notar la ira de este se detiene en seco "b-bueno ya, hablando en serio, ¿ahora qué haremos?, ese tonto no te dejará en paz"

"¿de qué te preocupas?, no es a ti a quien dejan en ridículo frente a varias personas"

"supongo que no fue de tu agrado, ¿no es así?" vuelve a reírse en su cara

"grr… no es que lo odie, pero el que estén detrás de mí como un chicle no me agrada" voltea la mirada algo avergonzado

"¡eso es!, ¿cómo no lo vi antes?, usaremos eso como ventaja"

"¿ventaja?" su rostro mostraba todo lo desconcertado que estaba

"ahora que Silva…"

"silver" le corrige

"lo que sea… ahora que él está detrás de ti podemos usarlo fácilmente para nuestro beneficio… de seguro hará todo lo que tú le pidas" risa maliciosa en 3, 2, 1…

"olvídalo Dr, no participaré en ese juego, no es mi estilo" le mira desafiante como era de esperarse en él, utilizar los sentimientos de una persona de esa manera no lo soportaba, esas son de las cosas que más odia, quizás sea frio, pero no sin corazón, por eso mismo optó por salir de la oficina del de bigotes

"¡e-espera!" ya era muy tarde, Shadow no le escucho y salió sin dudar en cada paso, Eggman se retorció de ira por un momento "ese cascarrabias nunca aprenderá a escuchar… supongo que tendré que llamarlos a ellos para esto" enciende su comunicador "Rouge, Scourge, les necesito para otro trabajo"

"ya estamos aquí Eggman" la maliciosa voz de Scourge se escucha en toda la oficina poniéndole la piel de gallina al científico, para más terror ambos bajan desde el techo y caen como si nada

"¡no me asusten de esa manera!" les grita como demonio

"¿qué es lo que quieres?" pregunta la siempre sensual Rouge con su confianza de siempre

"su misión… será unir a los erizos por un tiempo, saben a lo que me refiero" para que le logren comprender muestra una sonrisa picarona aunque obviamente se está burlando del azabache aun

"eso ya lo hacíamos"

"¿q-qué?, ¿cómo que ya lo hacían?"

"yo lo descubrí desde el inicio y me he estado encargando de eso desde entonces… scourge me ha estado ayudando también… ¿hasta ahora es que pensaste en eso?"

"debe ser que no se había dado cuenta de algo tan obvio" se interpone en la conversación el peli-verde para bufarse de Eggman

"¡haa!, ¡cállate, no quiero escuchar nada de ti!" ese berrinche solo hizo reír al erizo aún más "ríe todo lo que quieras, después de todo es lo único que te queda por hacer ya que trabajas para mí y aceptas que soy tu jefe ahora" eso no le agrado para nada al peli-verde

"aclaremos algo antes que nada, acepte participar por una sola razón, no abuses de tu suerte Eggman" con aquel desgano pronuncia ese nombre

"s-sí ya entendí, tu recompensa vendrá después… aunque… ¿Qué tal si lo tomas de una vez?" ante ese comentario la murciélago se sorprende

"¿lo dices en serio?" no parecía creerle

"por supuesto… si lo haces seguramente avanzaremos un poco con el plan… ¿no lo crees así Rouge?" la mencionada no podía creer lo que escuchaba, esto se ponía algo dificultoso para ella

"¿no te arrepentirás después?"

"no lo haré, es todo tuyo" al decir eso una mirada maligna se apodero del rostro de scourge

"entiendo lo que planeas viejo y me gusta esa idea, me iré ahora mismo"

"¿enserio lo permitirás?" insistió la murciélago, sin embargo no recibió respuesta, solo una sonrisa maliciosa del bigotudo " _esto está mal_ "

 **Mientras con Silver y Sonic**

Estaba alegre de que todos aceptaran los hechos y le animaran a continuar, en verdad que le subía los ánimos, inclusive Blaze se le acercó para felicitarlo y darle suerte, ella siempre ha sido tan comprensible

"yo también…" dijo algo casi inentendible para el albino, Silver detiene su caminata para mirar a su mejor amigo

"¿dijiste algo?" pregunta inocentemente

"dije que…" dudaba en sus palabras por miedo, apretó los puños con fuerza y levanta la mirada con seriedad "dije que yo también me he enamorado de Shadow" su mirada era firme, quería que notara que no era una broma

"ahm… Sonic… tú…" no podía creerlo, la frase le rondó en la mente innumerables veces pero aun así no lo creía, tenía que ser una broma, pero al ver la mirada seria de su amigo se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de eso

"lo siento Silver, en verdad no era mi intención, intenté olvidarme de esos pensamientos pero simplemente pueden conmigo, es irónico que ambos amigos se enamoren de la misma persona, pero no lo pude evitar, solo pasó" lo soltó todo, quería contarlo todo sin faltarse nada, no podía seguir ocultándolo mucho menos ahora que Silver dio el primer paso "no es que quiera separarte de él, ¡quiero que seas feliz igual que todos!, pero no puedo soportarlo más, estos deseos duelen… perdóname hermano" no le había dicho hermano a alguien desde hace mucho tiempo

"tranquilo" Sonic se sorprende al oírle decir eso, Silver había colocado una mano en su hombro y le sonreía con normalidad "enamorarse no es un pecado, tampoco tú decides de quién enamorarte, eso solo pasa, no creas que me enojaré contigo por eso"

"S-Silver" todavía dudaba un poco

"mira, somos mejores amigos, ¿no es así?, eso no cambiará nunca, y si ambos caímos en la ironía del destino entonces seguiremos adelante, si tú amas a Shadow entonces te deseo suerte, así como tú lo has hecho todo este tiempo por mí, puede que sea duro pero nos sabemos levantar, si pierdo el amor de Shadow sería feliz si fuera por ti"

"Silver" sentía las ganas de llorar, ¿de alegría quizás?, no lo sabe, pero estaba bien si Silver le perdonaba y no le odiara, ante esas palabras sabias de su amigo solo pudo reír entre sollozo "no te mentiré amigo… eso fue bastante cursi"

"¿lo fue? hehe" ríe tímidamente para acompañar a la risa de su amigo

"¿entonces es una competencia?" dice más animado el cobalto

"¿por quién gane el amor de Shadow?" agrega divertido el albino

"sin trampas ni interrupciones" le sigue la corriente

"respetando al contrincante" continua, es como si ambos supieran lo que diría el otro

"y sin importar quien gane"

"seguiremos siendo amigos"

"y cuando llegue la primera" Sonic siguió hasta más allá el juego

"nos pondremos en acción" Silver no se quedó atrás, de repente ambos empezaron a bailar extrañamente

"¡si, ser una artesano es pura diversión!" gritaron de alegría al unísono

"n-no espera… creo que nos equivocamos" se detiene Silver mientras Sonic seguía dando vueltas

"¿en serio?, pensé que lo estábamos haciendo bien" para de bailar, aunque era divertido hasta hace un momento

"eso no tiene nada que ver con nuestra posición" le explica brevemente sintiéndose extraño después de aquello

"creo que lo vi en una película" intenta recordar

"¡ah!, ya sé a cuál te refieres, yo también me la vi" responde emocionado

Sin embargo esa felicidad no duró mucho, siguieron hablando con normalidad cuando sintieron los pasos de alguien seguirlos, el silencio decoró el lugar para darle a entender de qué se enteraron de su presencia

"Así que me notaron, qué lástima, quería que fuera una sorpresa" Scourge se hace presente ante los dos amigos e instantáneamente los rostros de estos fruncieron el ceño

"¿qué es lo que quieres?" incluso si quería golpearlo y hacerlo trizas el albino retrocede al enterarse de que el cobalto dio un paso firme sin siquiera decir alguna palabra "Sonic" era sorprendente, esa mirada filosa no la había visto en él nunca, no parecía ser el mismo

"esa mirada me gusta" Silver se fija en el que ahora hablaba, el erizo verde tenía en su rostro una sonrisa nada carismática "tienes los ojos de un verdadero asesino" decir eso solo provocó que Sonic afilara su mirada de tal manera que era casi imposible no creer que eran navajas

"¿a qué has venido?, responde ya" formula al fin una frase, para Silver la situación cambió drásticamente, la voz del que era su mejor amigo se escuchaba más profunda, era una voz no perteneciente de él

"he venido a buscar a alguien, me han dado permiso de tomar mi recompensa pero es que estoy tan indeciso" no parecía importarle en lo absoluto su tono amenazador, se lo tomaba a broma todo, siempre con una sonrisa burlona

"¡S-Sonic!" su grito desesperado alarmó al mencionado, el cobalto giro su mirada temerario para encontrarse con que algo se estaba llevando a su amigo

"¡Silver!" intentó alcanzarlo pero es como si la tierra se lo hubiera comido, algo oscuro y tenebroso se lo había llevado como si nunca hubiera estado allí, no dejo rastro ni huella

"parece que no fui el único en unirse a la causa" su sonrisa sigue allí, tomando a la ligera la situación como si ya se lo esperara desde el inicio

"¡tú!" intenta golpearlo salvajemente pero por más rápido que fuera Scourge se las ingeniaba para esquivarle hábilmente manteniendo su sonrisa "¡¿qué le has hecho a Silver?, tráelo de vuelta!"

"espera, yo no tengo idea de quién o qué le pasó a tu amigo" sostiene su puño con fuerza sintiendo como la fricción hacía su trabajo "bueno mentí, sí sé quién, cómo y por qué se lo llevaron, incluso puedo decirte hacia dónde se lo llevaron" se tuvo que apartar de sobremanera cuando Sonic aumentó su potencia en los golpes con más ira de lo habitual

"¡entonces habla!" no se detuvo por nada en el mundo

"eso no estaría bien, después de todo esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, además esos sujetos son muy temerarios, quienes tomaron a tu amigo fueron personas muy conocidas para él y para Blaze" Scourge notó como Sonic se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de la gata

"¿Blaze también?, espera…" se lo pensó un momento recordó algo sumamente crucial que se le había pasado "¡la nota que le diste a Silver!"

"¿te diste cuenta?" sonrió de que al fin pensara un poco el cobalto "yo solo fui un mensajero, sin embargo te diré algo, ellos buscarán vengarse no solo de Silver y Blaze, sino también de aquellos que fueron importantes para ellos"

Sonic trago grueso, si lo que dice Scourge es cierto todos estaban en peligro, necesitaba hacer algo

"¿a dónde se los llevaron?" fue lo único que dijo para luego recibir una sonrisa del erizo de verde

"¿estás seguro de ir solo?, no es que me importe pero será peligroso, son muchas personas las que estarán esperando"

"¡solo dime de una vez!" volvió la mirada afilada como si tuviera la intención de consumir sangre humana

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

End of Chapter

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **ohohohoh la confesión de Sonic, la batalla de amor y el secuestro, todo en un solo capítulo!**

 **siguiente capítulo personaje nuevo, esperenlo x3 el equipo de Chaotix se unirá también a la banda después de desaparecidos :D será intenso, bizarro, dramático y lleno de mucha comedia romántica OwO**


	16. Saga pasado de Silver II

**Hola gente!, hoy estoy feliz de decirles que el siguiente capi está aquí, además quiero agradecerles a los que leen esta historia, sino fuera por ellos creo que no podría continuar, muchas gracias a:**

 **Miracles** **Kanais** : **por siempre estar allí animándome y siguiendo la historia siempre con un mensaje positivo, simplemente ¡la adoro! 3 (ok, te amo pero no de esa manera, te quiero pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones, ¿tsundere?, ¿dónde? xD) y por que su fanfic me encanta hasta morir OwO**

 **Eiimyy: que aunque no siempre pueda dejar un Review por falta de tiempo sé que sigue la historia y aun con todo eso busca la manera de dejar comentarios, también por ser una fiel seguidora desde los inicios de esta, es una lindura muy paciente :3**

 **Cocoflamme** : **¡Dios!, simplemente me enamore de sus reviews, en serio que grite como una fangirls obsesiva al verlos xD me dio un espasmo okno :P, pero en serio, en serio, me alegró ver que sepa de tantos detalles aww que linda, y gracias a ella (o él... nunca se sabe) tenga una muy buena idea de como continuar, sin spoilers hasta ahora xD, ¡GRACIAS!**

 **Andrew the Cat** **: que aunque no la veo desde el capítulo 7 la tengo que agregar porque simplemente me alegró los días, regresa! te extraño T_T**

 **Ahora si... creo que eso es todo, a todos los que nombre y a los que no (por no saber quienes son u.u) les deseo un feliz día y que sepan que los amo n/n**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Continuación**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"¡¿qué fue eso?!" decían asustados las personas entre los salones, hace un momento estaban escuchando la voz de la directora en los altavoces pero luego solo se escuchó una interferencia seguido del grito de la gata y para finalizar un sonido alarmante de vacío entre el micrófono prendido y los altavoces causando un chillido insoportable "¿qué le sucedió a la directora?"

Todo el instituto estaba nervioso, salían pavoridos de los salones buscando con quien hablar del tema, se había dado a informar que la directora Blaze había desaparecido lo que alarmo a los estudiantes, intentaron escapar pero las puertas estaban selladas, todas habían sido forzadas del otro lado para que nadie saliera, los vidrios se volvieron de un tono grisáceo y como si una tormenta los invadiera

"¡Tails!" la querida cosmo se aferraba al antebrazo del niño genio con el temor que le daba la oscuridad que se llevó a toda la institución

"tranquila Cosmo, yo te protegeré" tomo de su hombro acercándola más a él para que se sintiera conforte

"¡tranquilícense todos!" Knuckles intentó calmar a la multitud pero nadie le prestó atención, las sombras era lo que más le aterraban "¡no se separen del grupo!"

"¿qué es eso?" Amy a su lado apuntó afuera de la ventada notando como una luz se asomaba a lo lejos, todos miraron a lo mismo hasta que la luz se vio con claridad "¡es fuego!" los demás acompañaron a los gritos que era lo único que se escuchaba

El quipo tuvo que hacerse cargo de la situación y llevaron a todos a un lugar seguro

 **Con Shadow**

Evitaba la convulsión de la gente tropezándose al correr unos con otros sin siquiera voltear a mirar al del lado

"¿qué es lo que ocurrió?" se preguntaba a sí mismo cuando de repente escuchó una voz llamarle

"¡Shadow!" reconocía la voz… era de Rouge

"dime ¿qué paso aquí?" se apresuró a hablar antes que ella

"¡tienes que venir conmigo, sé quiénes se han llevado a Blaze y a Silver!" le toma del brazo

"¿Silver?, ¿por qué se lo han llevado?, ¿y cómo es que sabes de eso?" la mira desafiante, sabía que algo tramaba esa murciélago

"te lo explicaré luego, ven conmigo ¡ahora!" lo jala desesperadamente haciendo que el azabache perdiera el equilibrio y no le quedó más que dejarse arrastrar

 **Con Silver**

Sus ojos pesaban como yunque, le costó abrirlos unos segundos, ahora su nuevo reto era poder ver sin que las cosas se movieran o se vieran borrosas, le tomó unos segundos adaptarse a la poca luz cuando siente que prenden los bombillos para dejarlo más cegado de lo que estaba

"¿qué?" podía sentir como sus manos estaban sujetas atrás de su espalda con sogas mientras en su cabeza había alguna clase de casco con claves en él

"¿silver?, ¿eres tú?" la segunda voz le sorprendió bastante, la gata estaba justo detrás de él amarrada de igual forma, no se fijó en su presencia hasta este momento por culpa de la segadera "¿dónde estamos?" tal como el albino su vista estaba nublada

"no lo sé, pero no te preocupes, saldremos de aquí pronto" intento usar su telequinesis pero no funcionó, que raro, su telequinesis nunca le había defraudado

"no, no, no… no pueden irse todavía, la fiesta apenas comienza" una tercera voz fría y sanguinaria les advierte del peligro, su apariencia era parecida a la del azabache con la leve diferencia de las betas color verde y su tono grisáceo, además del hecho de no tener boca "no quisiera que se perdieran la actuación principal" detrás de él una figura se dio a relucir, le parecía reconocida

"oh por favor… dime que no es…" no era sorpresa lo que expresaban sus ojos, tampoco miedo, era más bien un sentimiento de disgusto

[Recopilando información, Silver el erizo y Blaze la gata, confirmados] su voz robótica solo ocasiono un escalofrío en la piel de los mencionados

"si… si es" le responde desconforme la chica de ojos miel detrás de él

"me lleva el…" agacha la cabeza agotado

[metal Sonic está listo para la exterminación de los personajes] le interrumpe de golpe, sus ojos brillaron con intensidad mientras tenía misiles apuntando hacia ellos

"espérate metal, todavía no es hora, además siento que tendrás trabajo que hacer pronto" Mephiles se acercó a una pantalla observando que ciertas figuras se acercaban a la entrada de su escondite

La primera imagen era de Sonic corriendo y jalando a Scourge del cuello de su chaqueta mientras este solo luchaba por respirar, la siguiente era de Shadow patinando siguiendo a Rouge quien volaba guiándole hacia la entrada

"démosle una bienvenida inolvidable chicos" para poner peor las cosas, un perro de orejas puntiagudas y cola enroscada, pelaje marrón claro y ojos oscuros, llevaba una franela negra y una cicatriz que pasaba de su frente hasta su oreja derecha la cual tenía un agujero cicatrizado, se acercó a paso firme hasta la pantalla con mirada firme

"S-Steve…" ambos amigos se enmudecieron con la presencia de su ex-amigo

 **En la biblioteca**

Ambos grupos se acercaron a la enorme puerta de la biblioteca, Shadow se detuvo al verse de nuevo en ese lugar recordando la primera vez que hablo con Silver, la coqueta chica paro su vuelo y se ajustó a su lado

Por otra parte, Sonic se percató de Shadow y Rouge, obviamente fijándose más en la presencia del azabache, deteniendo su corretear y soltando el agarre que tenía de Scourge causando que este por accidente saliera volando a toda prisa a la misma dirección, llevándose de por media al erizo

"¡Ouch!" fue el quejido de ambos cuando sus cabezas hicieron estruendo por causa del impacto, la situación cambio al verse ambos en la posición comprometedora

"tienes la cabeza dura… ¡oh!, pero mira con quien me tropiezo" Scourge sonrió de medio lado fijándose a quien llevaba debajo mientras recibía una mirada de odio de parte del azabache, ¿o era más bien una mirada de disgusto?

"¡tú!" fue lo primero que le vino a la mente al recordar su encuentro con este personaje tan singular "esta vez no saldrás libre de esta" antes de poder empujarlo con fuerza y obviamente golpearlo hasta matarlo, la mano del cobalto sujeto a la suya mientras Rouge tomaba de la chaqueta a su compañero verdoso

"¿por qué me detuviste?"

"por qué no es momento de pelear entre nosotros, no eres el único que quiere darle una golpiza a Scourge" le responde con total tranquilidad tomando su mano con delicadeza, Shadow notó el gesto y un leve sonrojo se apoderó de él con nerviosismo, aun no supera la confesión del albino

"d-déjame adivinar, ¿viniste por Silver?" supo que tuvo la razón al ver la sonrisa en el rostro del cobalto

"¿tú también?, vaya, entonces sí le quieres" su clara evidencia de que tenía la razón fue el sonrojo en su rostro aumentar " _creo que es una clara derrota para mí_ " sin querer su sonrisa se esfumó por un leve momento pero volvió recordando que las cosas tal vez estarían mejor así, además no tenía tiempo de pensar con lo del secuestro de su amigo

"¡n-no creas mal!, ¡era obvio que vendría, después de todo ustedes son importantes para mí!" intentó defenderse hablando con velocidad sin percatarse en sus palabras, intentó tapar su boca después de aquellas palabra pero ya era tarde cuando Sonic le sonrió de sobremanera

"¿dijiste lo que creo que dijiste?" le miró socarronamente divirtiéndose de lo nervioso que se puso el azabache

"no te hagas muchas ilusiones ¿sí?" fingió que nada pasó intentando actuar calmado y serio como siempre, el cobalto solo lo abrazó por impulso logrando que este quedara sorprendido "o-oye, suéltame"

" _tengo oportunidad_ " sonrió para sí mismo mientras no dejaba que se le escapara de los brazos

Mientras

"¿por qué siempre me tienen que tomar de la chaqueta?, me van a asfixiar" su quejido logro que la murciélago le soltara algo molesta

"agradece que te saqué de allí, sino ellos te matarían" apunto hacia los erizos

"sí claro, recuerda que no me pueden hacer daño querida" se acomoda la chaqueta y saca todo el polvo que le quedo, de su bolsillo saca un peine de dientes y lo tira al suelo "¿por qué tenía esto aquí?, ni siquiera tengo cabello…"

"A veces quisiera saber por qué te tomas todo a la ligera cuando sabes el peligro que conlleva" le mira suspirando, logrando que el de ojos azulados pensara un momento "no niegues las cosas Scourge, no tienes que fingir conmigo, la razón del por qué te acercaste no fue para cobrar tu recompensa sino para advertirles de que algo malo sucedería"

"está bien, me pillaste, no puedo dejar que esos lunáticos destruyeran todo a su placer, por eso acepte ser el mensajero de ambos, pero nunca pensé que no acataran mi advertencia" le responde volviendo a ser el mismo rebelde y tranquilo de siempre "lo tengo bajo control, tranquila" le dedica una sonrisa para que se calmara, ella tomó su sonrisa como un avance así que se lo dejo pasar esta vez

"¿por qué la biblioteca?" se hizo esa pregunta desde que llego, pero la realidad era que quería evitar la mirada abobada del cobalto sobre él "¿en serio es su mejor escondite?"

"claro que lo es… nadie viene a la biblioteca" responde con total normalidad la única chica del grupo, comentario que fue como una estaca en el corazón del azabache "la biblioteca es solo para viejos amargados" otra estaca en el corazón y ahora ego del erizo

"hablemos de otra cosa, ¿quieren?" el cobalto comprendió su actuación deprimente y se bufó internamente, no son muchas las veces que se le ve así

"¿quién sabe qué cosas nos espere del otro lado?" la voz de Sonic se apoderó del lugar

"¿por qué no lo averiguas y abres la puerta?" agrego como respuesta el erizo de ojos azules recibiendo las miradas de Sonic y Shadow "yo solo decía" levanta las manos como si fuera un criminal atrapado por la policía

"parece estúpido pero es lo único que nos queda, prepárense" todos acataron la información sin quejas y tomaron posición de ataque

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **End of chapter**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **YEEEIIII! se pone intenso OwO, *grito de Miracles* lo sé cariño, Metal ha aparecido, lo sé :3 y debo de decir que me encanta!, lo pondré más seguido n.n siento que me olvido de algo... *- olvido poner al equipo chaotix en el capítulo*... gracias consciencia... ¿no pudiste haberme informado antes? ¬¬... *Nop* -.-'**


	17. Saga pasado de Silver III

Bueno aquí estoy yo de nuevo con otro capítulo después de 10.000 años, lo siento u.u pero espero que esto lo recompense y al final una sorpresa n.n

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Continuación**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Sonic!" gritaba una histérica Amy buscando por todas partes al que se apoderó de su corazón "¡Sonic!"

"¡Silver!" insistían el resto del grupo, no habían visto a ninguno de ellos desde que todo el alboroto se formó

"¡Shadow!" para sorpresa de todos era Knuckles quien le llamaba "no puedo creer que les esté llamando también… ¡Sonic!" llamo al cobalto para variar

Siguieron los gritos hasta quedar sin aliento, no sabían en dónde estaban y se aterraban a que fueran secuestrados también

"tampoco han visto a Rouge ni ha Scourge" agrega la siempre dulce crema "nadie le ha visto desde esta mañana al parecer"

"¿estarán involucrados en esto?" aprieta los nudillos creyendo firmemente en que ellos fueron los causantes

"no lo creo, no tendrían motivos para hacerlo… eso creo" agrego Tails tratando de defenderlo, ¿por qué lo hacía?, por qué sintió que no estaba bien culpar a alguien sin pruebas

"¡tenemos que ayudarles!" la erizo de rosa se apresuró a sacar su martillo "¡Tails, ¿crees poder hallar su paradero?!" siempre confiaba en la destreza de su amigo, así que antes de hacer algún movimiento posiblemente inútil le preguntó para estar segura de lo que haría

"les sorprenderá saber que he instalado un Chip en la zapatillas de Sonic" le pide permiso a Cosmo para sacar algo de su bolso "con esto sabremos dónde está, solo necesito hacer unos pequeños ajustes" el aparato de forma cuadrada hacía ruidos como de estar descompuesto pero tenía solución

"¡así se hace Tails!" se felicitaron todo sintiéndose un poco avergonzado

"ese es mi Tails" agrega Cosmo premiándolo con un pequeño y dulce beso en la mejilla, el zorrito se sonrojo hasta más no poder por la acción de la chica pero termino sonriendo algo atontado "jeje" no podía evitarlo, también le avergonzó hacer aquello pero verle de esa manera le hizo reír de lo dulce que era

"bien… está listo… les guiaré al lugar" su sonrisa no desapareció hasta después de un rato, todavía pensando en el beso, llevando sonrojado a su amada de las manos

"muy bien, vamos" sugirió Amy y los demás solo asintieron para alcanzarlos

"esperen" la voz de cierto cocodrilo les detuvo "déjennos acompañarles"

"equipo Chaotix" dijeron todos al unísono

"les ayudaremos" agrego Espio recibiendo la afirmación del equipo

"está bien, mientras más personas mejor, ¿preparados?" su pregunta era efectivamente para levantarles el ánimo de lucha lo cual logro con facilidad

"¡sí!" hicieron una sinfonía

 **Mientras en la base (biblioteca)**

"Steve… ¿por qué lo haces?" no podía negar que estaba aterrado, pero intentaba parecer tranquilo ante todo, sobre cómo le miraba con deprecio, sobre como rechinaba los dientes al escucharlos, sobre como ignoraba sus palabras, era doloroso ante los recuerdos placenteros de cuando eran jóvenes y solían hacer competencias para ver quién era el más fuerte, cuando corrían juntos para alcanzar al heladero, cuando solían escaparse de casa para jugar en los charcos de lodo, sí, eran rebeldes a su propia manera, pero eran buenos tiempos, hasta hoy en día, como terminaron las cosas

Un sollozo lo caso de sus pensamientos, Blaze a su espalda estaba rompiendo en un llanto silencioso por las memorias perdidas, aquellos buenos días, aquellos malos, y aquel que nunca olvidará de su mente por más que lo intente

"Blaze" la llamo en un susurro casi inentendible, no soportaba verla llorar de ese modo, comprendía lo que sentía pero tenía que ser fuerte por ella, realmente no lo lograba como esperó al sentir una lágrima resbalarse por su mejilla "lo siento…" agacho la cabeza rendido de su incompetencia

"¿lo sientes?" la voz del perro sonó con odio y desconformidad "¡¿lo sientes?!" aumento su tono de voz volteando a ver por fin al albino "¡¿acaso también lo sentiste cuando nos vieron ser aplastados, evaporizados, masacrados y/o rebanados?!" su pregunta oculta en un valle de ansiedad logró cautivar su atención de una forma grotesca "¡¿también lo sentiste cuándo trajiste a esa bestia hacia el pueblo?!" sus palabras eran como golpes y navajas en contra del erizo, su cuerpo se tensó por completo, pudo sentir como Blaze tomó a leve penas alcanzar su mano para reconfortare

"todos murieron por su culpa, por ustedes dos" un suspiro salió de sus labios para luego mostrar con furia sus colmillos, aguantándose las ganas de matarlos a ambos solo se limitó a rasgar el hombro de Silver causando que sangrara levemente y un gemido de dolor se escapara de él

"cálmate Steve, no te precipites" viendo la escena de lejos Mephiles no podía dejar que se deshiciera de ellos tan rápido, además, él quería a Silver para él "toma, desquítate con esto" le lanzo un hueso de juguete que hacía ruido al hundirle

Por ser sangre de sabueso no pudo resistirse en atraparlo cuando el ser oscuro se lo lanzó, lo tomó como si fuera un perro domesticado olvidando por completo su ira, mientras Silver y Blaze le miraban sorprendidos, bueno, eso les hizo recordar mucho al pasado

[Metal Sonic detectó la entrada de sujetos no identificados a la base] estaba conectado a las cámaras del lugar por lo que no le fue muy difícil encontrarlos

"deja de decir tu nombre cada vez que hablas, pareces un pokemon" aun si le regaño le dio una pila "toma, juega con eso"

[Metal…] se interrumpe a sí mismo [no soy un perro] sin embargo, aunque dijera eso, al lanzarle la pila sus ojos no dejaron de verla caer con lentitud hasta atajarla casi tocando el piso poniéndose a jugar con ella como si se tratara de un felino

"siempre supe que tenía función de gato" se rió de lo que logró

"Por cierto, ¿cómo lograste dar con un robot de eggman?" esta vez hablo la directora de la institución

"¿de quién?, ahh… así que era de él" alzó sus hombros alegando que no le importaba "bueno…"

 ** _Flashback_**

Mephiles se acercó como una sombra a través de las oficinas buscando en dónde está lo que tanto busca y que sabía que estaba en ese lugar, cuando de repente se encuentra con algo interesante

"que interesante" solo le hizo falta hundir un botón para que la capsula abriera y hacerle unos arreglos en la memoria del robot

[Metal Sonic a su servicio] dijo la máquina

"puede que me seas útil… ven sígueme" salió de la oficina esperando a su reacción

[Sí señor] activo el jet de sus zapatillas y siguió a aquel desconocido como si fuera su creador, no encontró lo que fue a buscar en un principio pero consiguió algo a su favor

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

"no fue fácil" mintió descaradamente sonriendo a sus adentro ya que no tenía boca "bueno será mejor que me ocupe de los invitados" bastó con hundir un botón para que otro personaje apareciera

"¡ellos son…!" se sorprendió al verlos, claro que les reconocía

"ustedes irán primero, encárguense de ellos, pero no los asesinen, de eso me encargaré yo después"

"¡NO!" gritaron al unísono los secuestrados

"por favor… no los involucres a ellos… no otra vez" el albino tenía en claro lo que planeaba hacerles, como también sabía el por qué lo hacía "deja a Blaze… ¡haz lo que quieras conmigo pero déjalos a ellos en paz Mephiles!" aumentó su tono de voz por temor a sonar temeroso, tenía que ser fuerte en este momento, no podría vivir con el sufrimiento de los que apreciaba

"Silver… hace mucho que no te oía decir mi nombre" se acercó hasta el mencionado y tomó su mentón para obligarlo a mirarle a los ojos, de su vacío rostro unos labios emergieron de la nada y se acercó hasta los finos y delicados labios del albino robándole así un beso lento y dulce

"¡!" Blaze miró con sorpresa la escena y el cómo Silver no se resistió, solo entrecerró los ojos dejando que el extraño le tomara

"no sabes cuánto deseo regresar a aquellos días… pero no puedo olvidar lo que hiciste"

"no lo hagas" le suplicó con la mirada sollozando nerviosamente

"…" le miró sintiendo su corazón palpitar con ese rostro que le cautivo hace tiempo "lo siento, es demasiado tarde" sus labios desaparecieron mágicamente volviendo a ser vacío otra vez, se giró dejando al albino algo sorprendido de su actuación y mirando la espalda grisácea de él

"Silver" intentó calmarlo al enterarse de que se estaba derrumbando por dentro

"yo… lo siento Blaze… todo esto es mi culpa" unas lágrimas y unos sollozos gemidos se escaparon de él, la gata lo miró entristecida

¿Por qué?, quería saber la razón, ¿cómo lo conoce?, tantas dudas, pero simplemente no podía decir nada en estos momentos, estaba destrozada no solo por Silver, sino por los demás, y el tan solo hecho de pensar que su amigo tenga algo que ver con esto, podía comprender a Steve ahora

"está bien… yo estoy contigo" respondió al fin, ¿en qué estaba pensando?, conocía muy bien a Silver como para dudar de él, no importa lo que haya pasado, su misión ahora sería animarlo y tratar de escapar de allí… sin embargo será más complicado de lo que pensó al notar que no le respondió

 **En la biblioteca**

Los cuatro entraron sin ver algún cambio en lo más mínimo, todo parecía estar normal

"creo que no nos esperaban" el de mirada esmeralda miraba el lugar y le dio ganas de bostezar tan solo de pensar en la lectura

"no, seguramente quieren que bajemos la guardia" el siempre atento de Shadow observaba el lugar como por segunda vez intentando no recordar cuando conoció al albino "Rouge, ¿hacia dónde debemos seguir?"

"yo les guiaré" se interpuso el erizo de piel verdosa "sé el camino, será mejor que yo vaya al frente, Rouge estará más segura así" los otros le miraron sorprendidos por un largo momento

"espera… ¿desde cuándo te preocupas por otros?"

"¿qué sucede Sonikku?, ¿acaso creías que era un simio sin corazón?" dijo en tono de burla intentando imitar a la voz de amy logrando molestar al cobalto "ok, ok… vasta de juego, es por aquí, síganme" indicó el camino siendo vigilado por las feroces miradas de ambos erizos "hehe"

"le haré papilla cuando todo esto acabe" amenazó susurrante pero bastante audible el de betas rojas

*¡Los tengo en la mira!* una fuerte voz llamó su atención obligándolos a ver hacia arriba

"¡N-No puede ser!" de todos Sonic era el que estaba más eufórico al reconocer de quien se trataba

Rápidamente todo el grupo tuvo que separarse de golpe al enterarse de que unos misiles fueron dirigidos directamente hacia ellos

"Rayos… casi me atrapa" el erizo de piel oscura se levantó del suelo algo adolorido

"¡Parad!, ¡¿Qué rayos creen que están haciendo?!" gritó a todo pulmón a aquellos que recién les habían atacado

"¿Sonic?" se sorprendió bastante al verle tan molesto con aquellos sujetos, ¿acaso los conocía?

*aprendiendo habilidades, preparado para la segunda fase*

*preparada* la voz femenina siguió la función del otro, los trajes de ambos le cubrieron por completo en una especie de traje robotizado

"¿qué no me están escuchando?"

"no Sonic… creo que no son ellos mismos... parece que están bajo control mental" tomando vuelo la murciélago le advirtió precavidamente de lo que ya se había percatado

"¿control mental?" la miró sorprendido para guiar su vista nuevamente hasta aquellos quienes se preparaban para la batalla "sea quien sea que les haiga hecho eso se las tendrá que ver conmigo al tratar a mis hermanos así"

"¿hermanos?" ahora sí que estaba sorprendido

"¡Sonia, Manic!... ¡los sacaré de esto!" apretó sus puños con ira balanceando su peso hacia delante listo para tomar impulso en la carrera

*los acabaremos* dijeron ambos chicos al unísono

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **End of Chapter**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **¿qué tal?, lamento no haber publicado antes, muchas cosas pasaron pero bueno aquí estoy de regreso con un nuevo capitulo de Chaos High School que espero les guste :3**

 **Decisiones:**

 **\- Con referente al equipo de Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Crema, Cosmo y el equipo Chaotix** **(llamemosle equipo B)**

a) llegaran a la biblioteca justo después de que el grupo de Sonic, Shadow, Rouge y Scourge se marche (llamemosle equipo A)

b) perderán el rastro de Sonic (el aparato rastreador de Tails no podrá localizarlo por fallas desconocidas hasta ahora y terminaran en un lugar más apartado)

c) el equipo B se verán envueltos en una batalla justo antes de llegar a la biblioteca (aparición de personaje nuevo)

 **\- Con referente a los villanos**

a) Mephiles será quien intente aniquilar a Silver y a Blaze (si eligen esta opción sabremos más del pasado entre Mephiles y Silver, Nota: habrá Mephilver)

b) Steve será quien intente aniquilar a Silver y a Blaze (si eligen esta opción sabremos qué pasó con el antiguo pueblo de Silver y Blaze además del por qué Steve sigue vivo, Nota: habrá Mephadow, ¿por qué?, por que YOLO)

c) Metal Sonic sera quien intente aniquilar a Silver y a Blaze (si eligen esta opción se sabrá poco de ambas historias y la comedia seguirá abundando, seguirá el complejo triangulo, cuarteto o incluso circulo amoroso y confuso entre los siguientes personajes: Mephiles, Silver, Shadow, Sonic, Manic, Scourge, [sin orden específico, hostia que huele a orgía del bueno xD])

 **¿A que se las he puesto difícil he? ( u ) hehehehe pues bueno, ¿que puedo decir?, soy una completa pervert U/w/U, ¿ahora con que me vienen?, ¿quieren Mephilver?, ¿Mephadow?, ¿o la orgía, digo, circulo amoroso? elijan, esta todo bajo su control OwO pero recuerden que cada una tiene sus consecuencias y ventajas, lo que quiere decir que cada personaje tendrá una respuesta que cambiara el futuro de la historia y sus acciones se verán afectadas, depende de lo que elijan hacer la historia puede terminar diferente tanto para bien o para mal... hey, pero sin presión xD nos vemos :3**


End file.
